Sand in Your Shorts
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Atas desakan kedua saudaranya, Sabaku no Gaara mencari teman kencan. Target telah ditemukan: Hyuuga Neji. Dalam waktu dua belas hari, Gaara harus mendapatkan Neji. Shounen-ai. GaaNejiGaa. # Saduran dari fanfiksi berjudul sama, karya Goddess33 #
1. Act 1

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING: **Shounen-ai, possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Fic **_'Sand in Your Shorts'_** ini adalah salah satu fanfic favorit saya, karya **Goddess33** ^^

Dengan modal nekad & niat, saya menghubungi sang author via Livejournal, dan mencapai kesepakatan bahwa saya akan menyadur fic ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Dalam beberapa bagian, kalimat bahasa Inggris agak sulit diterjemahkan (jadi aneh atau rancu), dan/atau kehilangan daya estetikanya. Oleh karena itu, fic ini tidak akan saya _plek _terjemahkan begitu saja dari aslinya, melainkan di beberapa tempat saya ubah struktur kalimatnya dan/atau ditambah/dikurangi, supaya lebih sesuai di lidah orang kita.. ^^

Saya tahu fiksi saduran pasti kehilangan daya tariknya tersendiri, jadi tentu saya lebih rekomendasikan untuk membaca yang _original_-nya langsung. :)

Saduran ini dibuat semata-mata untuk membantu readers yang malas/kurang fasih membaca fic bahasa Inggris. ^^

Semoga cukup menghibur..

Typo-betaed by **_Aoi suka langit_. **Thanks, dear.

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Bagi semua orang, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Gaara itu terdengar datar dan tak acuh. Hanya bagi sebagian kecil orang saja—kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuannya, contohnya—kalimat tersebut dapat terasa mengandung keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan yang tersirat samar.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak paham," Temari membuka suaranya, "hampir semua remaja seusiamu, sekarang ini sudah dapat pasangan. Kencan, berpacaran, yah seperti itu. Menjalin asmara."

Gaara menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan tak acuh, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada deretan kata yang terpampang di lembaran koran di tangannya, "Sulit dipercaya kalau kau tidak ingat bahwa aku tidak sama dengan 'kebanyakan orang'," ujarnya masih dengan nada bicaranya yang datar dan seolah enggan merespon.

"Yang Temari katakan itu ada benarnya, Gaara," Kankuro menimpali dengan sedikit lembut namun tetap terkesan membujuk. "Memangnya kau tidak mengharapkan seseorang berada di sampingmu, begitu?"

"Tidak," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Seseorang yang akan mendengarkanmu, mengerti tentang dirimu seutuhnya?" Temari menambahkan.

"Tidak."

"Seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, selalu ingin bersamamu?" Temari kembali berusaha.

"Tidak."

"Seseorang yang akan bercumbu dan bercinta denganmu tiap hari di ruang kerjamu, di tempat latihan, atau bahkan di meja makan?" Kankuro menyeletuk.

"...hm.."

Temari mengerling tajam ke arah Kankuro, "Bukan itu poin utamanya," tukasnya.

"Ya itu kan bonus tambahan," Kankuro cengengesan.

Pembicaraan singkat barusan sedikit banyak telah membuat konsentrasi Gaara pada lembaran koran di tangannya lenyap sudah. Menatap kedua saudaranya itu, ia kembali membuka suaranya, "Jadi apa poin utama dari maksud kalian sebenarnya?"

"Karena kami tahu benar hal ini akan membuatmu senang!" sahut Temari tegas, seraya menarik kursi di seberang meja kerja Gaara dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. "Kau ingat rasanya bahagia, tidak?"

Gaara menatap Temari dengan sorotan tajam terbaiknya, "Tidak."

"Itu dia," Temari menjentikkan jarinya. "Ayolah, Gaara. Kau pasti juga ingin merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan walau sekejap saja, 'kan?"

"Berhubung aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana bisa kukatakan kalau aku ingin atau tidak?" timpal Gaara sekenanya.

"Semua orang ingin bahagia," Kankuro menyerobot, mengibaskan tangannya di udara dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'semua'. "Ini seperti salah satu bagian dari satu set emosi makhluk hidup," tambahnya dengan semangat yang meluap.

Gaara menatap Temari dan Kankuro bergantian, berusaha mencerna kata-kata kedua saudaranya itu. Sejenak kemudian ia kembali berujar, "Dan kalian pikir seandainya aku punya… punya pacar, hal itu akan membuatku bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, lebih daripada kepuasan membunuh orang!" timpal Kankuro yang langsung diinjak kakinya oleh Temari.

"Boleh juga yang barusan itu," sahut Gaara, tak mengindahkan bisikan yang diiringi pelototan tajam Temari pada Kankuro yang kini meringis mengurut kaki kirinya, 'Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!' desis Temari pada sang sulung.

"Nah, mau ya, Gaara?" Kankuro mulai lagi, memaksakan tawa hambar. "Kita semua tahu kalau kau ini sungguh hebat dan luar biasa, bahkan kau bisa saja mencabik kami hingga jadi potongan daging dalam sekejap. Tapi bisakah kau menuruti kata-kata saudaramu ini sekali ini saja? Untuk kali ini saja? Ini demi kebaikanmu juga," Kankuro berusaha semanis mungkin membujuk adik bungsunya yang keras kepala itu.

Gaara menatapnya tanpa menyahut.

Temari menelan ludah, sudah hendak menjitak kepala Kankuro, ketika Gaara membuka mulutnya dan membuatnya terpaku.

"Aku punya pertanyaan," sahut Gaara tenang. "Jika menurut kalian berkencan adalah hal yang sebegitu hebatnya, kenapa kalian sendiri masih sendirian? Kenapa tidak cari pasangan?"

Temari dan Kankuro hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Karena kalian terlalu sibuk mengurusi aku…" Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Karena kalian adalah _penjagaku_. Mau menggunakan sebutan lain juga silahkan, yang jelas tak dapat dielakkan bahwa kalian adalah penjagaku. Tugas kalian adalah menjagaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, menjaga orang-orang di sekitarku. Supaya mereka tidak kubunuh sembarangan. Dan sekarang kalian telah sampai pada titik jenuh dengan tanggung jawab ini. Lalu? Kalian ingin lepas tangan dan menyerahkanku pada orang lain, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!" Temari menyela cepat. "Gaara, kami tahu kau telah banyak berubah. Kau menjadi lebih stabil dalam beberapa tahun ini, kami tahu itu. Yah jujur memang mungkin kau tidak akan bisa jadi…normal, tapi yah di bidang profesi ninja begini, semua orang juga jauh dari kata normal, 'kan? Intinya, kita hanya ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaan walau cuma sekejap. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirimu. Siapa tahu hal ini akan membuatmu merasa betul-betul hidup sebagai manusia biasa?" Temari berusaha menjelaskan walau sedikit meracau.

Gaara tak menyahut. Terpekur diam dan menatap lurus pada Temari, dengan air muka yang tak dapat diprediksi. Entah gusar atau mungkin sedang berpikir.

Kadang sang Kazekage muda ini memang sulit sekali diprediksi. Dan tentu saja, Temari dan Kankuro sudah bersiap untuk angkat kaki dan ambil langkah seribu, jikalau skenario terburuk terjadi. Keduanya menatap gentong pasir Gaara sambil menahan napas dengan tegang.

Namun kedua bersaudara yang gugup itu sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang adik bungsu adalah: "Baiklah."

"Baiklah?" ulang Temari, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun. Tapi…aku akan berusaha," sahut Gaara lagi, mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagus!" seru Temari girang. "Nah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Pergi?" Gaara mengerjapkan matanya, "Pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja Konoha," timpal Kankuro tak kalah girang dengan Temari. "Aku dan Temari sudah menginspeksi prospek dari gadis-gadis di Suna ini, tapi tak ada yang cukup pantas untukmu, kami rasa," tambahnya cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Terkandung nada antusiasme dalam setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu. "Lagipula, kau sendiri tidak berminat pada gadis-gadis di sini, 'kan?"

Pikiran Gaara berselancar menelusuri satu demi satu wajah remaja Suna yang diingatnya. Mereka yang menghormati kekuatannya, berusaha tiap detik untuk tidak berbuat kesalahan di hadapannya, merasa ketakutan setiap saat ketika ia berada di dekat mereka…

Akhirnya Gaara sampai pada kesimpulan dan keputusan, "Konoha pastilah tempat yang paling tepat untuk memulai pencarian."

* * *

"Tempat yang amat sangat buruk," komentar Gaara dengan nada satir, menatap nanar pada Kankuro yang menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin ke hadapannya. Perlahan ia menyesap minuman tidak jelas—semacam es kopi—kesukaan Temari dan Kankuro itu, dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling penjuru taman kota itu.

Konoha adalah suatu tempat yang indah, walaupun tentu saja Gaara tidak begitu peduli pada nilai estetis macam itu. Taman kotanya terawat dan bersih, terbuka untuk umum, dikelilingi rimbunnya pepohonan rindang, dan beberapa muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan-jalan seraya bersenda gurau.

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro telah berada di tempat ini selama beberapa jam, dengan Gaara yang luar biasa merasa bosan. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya, dimana cahaya matahari yang berarti sinar yang menyengat kulit, dimana ia dapat mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam ruang kerjanya, dan hanya…

sendirian. Selalu sendirian. Temari dan Kankuro selalu berusaha mendampinginya dengan baik, dan mereka memang berhasil. Namun Gaara tahu benar hal yang paling membuatnya nyaman adalah kesendirian.

Kini sel-sel kelabu di otaknya mulai meracau, membuatnya heran dengan keputusannya sendiri untuk mengikuti permainan bodoh kedua kakaknya itu. Mungkin ia hanya penasaran, atau iseng.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kankuro menunjuk sesosok gadis berparas cantik berambut merah muda yang melintas di kejauhan. "Gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kalau tidak salah, kita pernah lihat?"

"Sakura," timpal Temari. "Dan tidak, dia itu wakil dari Persekutuan Penggila Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, ok. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan gadis pirang yang sedang bertengkar dengannya itu?" Kankuro menunjuk seorang gadis bertubuh seksi berambut pirang panjang sepinggul, dengan dagunya.

"Ino, kalau tidak salah namanya begitu," Temari kembali menimpali. "Dan tidak juga. Dia sama saja dengan Sakura, naksir sama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yang benar saja, setiap gadis di sini terpikat sama si Uchiha," Kankuro menggerutu. "Kalau mereka memang senang pada laki-laki tampan yang kuat dan berbahaya, Gaara juga kan begitu."

"Hati wanita itu tak bisa ditebak," Temari menjawab sekenanya. "Hmm kalau begitu…bagaimana dengan yang di sana? Yang rambutnya hitam keunguan di sana, pupil matanya pucat, kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga apaaa, begitu," Temari menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Tidak mungkin. Kelihatan jelas kalau gadis itu pemalu dan penggugup. Satu saja tatapan tajam kubunuh-kau khas Gaara diterimanya, bisa-bisa dia malah pipis di celana," Kankuro mendecak.

"Aku tidak punya tatapan kubunuh-kau," timpal Gaara.

"Punya, tahu! Kau selalu memberiku dan Temari tatapan macam itu lima belas kali dalam sehari. Dan hari ini sudah sembilan," tukas Kankuro sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya. "Ah, bagaimana dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya? Yang rambutnya cokelat panjang itu? Manis juga 'kan?"

"Kankuro, yang itu laki-laki," Temari menatap Kankuro dengan heran dan sedikit terkejut.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dimaksudkan Kankuro. Manis, seperti kata Kankuro. Salah satu anak muda yang tersohor di Konoha. Hyuuga Neji, ya kalau tidak salah begitu namanya. Satu dari sedikit _rookies_ di ujian Chuunin yang telah lama berlalu.

Gaara tidak mengingat lebih jauh mengenai sang Hyuuga muda, namun ia ingat betul bahwa sekarang mereka sedang memilih kandidat pasangan kencannya berdasarkan penampilan. Dan tentu saja, dari segi penampilan, Hyuuga Neji itu terlihat cukup menarik.

Rambut panjangnya terlihat lembut dan halus, dengan kedua bola matanya yang keperakan, seolah menarik siapapun yang melihatnya dalam pusaran sejuta pesona. Dari semua orang yang dilihatnya hari itu, cuma dia satu-satunya yang cukup menarik minat Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak dia saja?" Gaara membuka suaranya sejenak kemudian.

Kedua saudaranya mengerjapkan mata mereka, "Mungkin kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan," ucap Temari hati-hati, "tapi yang itu laki-laki."

"Aku tahu," timpal Gaara. "Kenapa juga kita fokus memilih anak perempuan? Anak perempuan itu aneh."

"Maaf saja, tapi anak perempuan itu tidak semuanya aneh," Temari mengerling sambil tertawa hambar. "Yah, tapi, kalau sang Kazekage yang terhormat maunya laki-laki, siapa juga kita untuk melarangnya?" ujarnya menyikut perut Kankuro yang kini tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Baiklah. Target sudah diputuskan. Berikutnya apa?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Berikutnya," Temari nyengir lebar, "bagian yang paling menarik," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kilatan antusiasme tersirat di kedua bola matanya.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Act 2

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai, possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Alih-alih melanjutkan fic multichap sendiri yang mengantri, saya malah menyadur lanjutan fic ini.. ^^;; *dilemparin batu*

Typo-betaed by **_Aoi suka langit_. **Thanks, dear.

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**( By: Goddess33 )**

**

* * *

**

.

Gaara membenci malam hari. Memang betul siang hari juga bukan merupakan waktu yang menyenangkan baginya. Akan tetapi dibandingkan dengan malam hari, siang hari sedikit banyak masih lebih baik—menurutnya. Ini merupakan satu dari sedikit kenyataan mutlak bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Hal ini bukan dikarenakan ia yang tak dapat memejamkan mata dan tertidur lelap. Yah, mungkin itu salah satunya, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih berpengaruh.

Malam hari adalah saat bagi umat manusia untuk tertidur dan terbuai ke alam mimpi. Setiap orang akan merayap di ranjang tidur mereka untuk menjemput mimpi masing-masing. Seluruh dunia terkungkung dalam kesenyapan.

Tentu saja malam hari juga merupakan saat dimana para shinobi keluar dan menjalankan misi mereka masing-masing, namun mereka hampir sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara. Kecuali seorang shinobi berisik bernama Uzumaki Naruto, tentunya. Tapi tentu saja dia tak masuk hitungan.

Dengan kata lain, hampir semua orang tertidur lelap di malam hari, sedangkan Gaara tidak. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak senang, sama sekali tidak.

Selain itu, malam hari juga merupakan saat dimana Gaara menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang lain di kepalanya.

Shukaku.

Shukaku adalah alasan mengapa Gaara tak pernah dapat jatuh tertidur. Di balik sikap dinginnya, sikap tak acuhnya, bukan berarti dia tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jikalau sang iblis keluar dari tubuh persemayamannya dan membiarkan warga Suna kena batunya atas perbuatannya itu. Karena jika itu sampai ia biarkan, yang akan terjadi adalah kekacauan. Kehancuran. Chaos.

Maka ia jauh lebih memilih untuk tetap mengontrol sang iblis untuk menjaga situasi yang menurutnya lebih baik. Namun tentu saja hal ini menuntut tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi, berikut konsekuensinya. Konsekuensi bahwa ia tak akan pernah tertidur.

Tentu saja Shukaku sama sekali tak pernah senang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ia tak pernah melewatkan satu kalipun kesempatan untuk mengusik sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah. Mengganggunya dan mengomporinya dengan kata-kata dan pikiran yang kotor dan jahat.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Gaara telah mampu mengontrol suara-suara di kepalanya itu, seolah tidak ada. Seolah hanya merupakan bunyi-bunyian kosong dan hampa. Lagipula toh ia sendiri bukannya peduli pada hal-hal yang dilontarkan oleh sang iblis. Berhubung sudah cukup banyak hal di dunia ini yang memusingkannya setiap hari.

Dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Shukaku merasa… bosan. Ya, bosan. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa keluar dari dalam tubuh sang Jinchuuriki, ia mulai mengusir kebosanannya itu dengan ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi Gaara.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, ketika malam menjelang, ketika ia tahu benar bahwa perhatian Gaara hanya terpusat pada keheningan malam, sang iblis kembali berulah.

Gaara sendiri lebih menyukai saat-saat dimana sang iblis terdiam dan menggeram tanpa banyak bicara. Namun sang iblis tak akan pernah membiarkannya merasa santai sedetikpun, tentu saja.

_"Aku menyukai rencana kakakmu ini,"_ Shukaku memecah keheningan malam itu dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Gaara tak menimpali. Menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya sambil terbaring santai di ranjang tidur hotel Konoha—tempat ia dan kedua saudaranya menginap.

_"Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali kau bersenang-senang. Ingatkan aku, kapan terakhir kali kau mengamuk dan memuaskan diri?"_ Shukaku mulai lagi.

"Kau tahu," Gaara menyahut, "kebanyakan orang akan dianggap tidak waras kalau mereka bicara pada suara-suara dalam kepala mereka."

_"Oh ya? Beritahu mereka kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Aku sudah berusaha keras membuatmu gila dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Paling berhasilpun hanya separuh dari kepuasan yang kuharapkan,"_ Shukaku menggeram. _"Apa kau yakin kau tidak berminat untuk keluar dari kamar sumpek ini dan membunuh satu atau dua orang lewat? Anggap saja untuk perayaan mengenang masa lalu," _ia kembali menghasut Gaara.

"Tidak. Tak bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mencoba untu—"

_"Untuk apa? Tidur?"_ Shukaku menyela. _"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa itu hal yang mustahil. Kau hanya akan diam termangu di atas ranjang itu, menatap langit-langit dengan nanar dan mendengarkanku mengoceh hingga fajar datang menjelang. Seperti biasanya."_

Dapat Gaara bayangkan sang iblis menyeringai puas.

"Aku lebih senang ketika kau mengamuk dan stress ingin membantai orang, daripada kau merasa bosan," timpal Gaara sekenanya.

Shukaku mendengus kesal, _"Aku adalah iblis, dan iblis tidak merasa bosan."_

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau Kyuubi merasa bosan. Makanya Naruto selalu belajar jutsu yang aneh-aneh dan mengusili orang," Gaara menyahut.

_"Persetan dengan Naruto,"_ Shukaku menggeram. Ia selalu sensitif setiap kali nama sang Jinchuuriki iblis rubah disinggung. _"Bagaimana dengan Neji?"_

"Bagaimana dengan Neji?" Gaara mengulang.

_"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"_

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, kembali terfokus pada aktifitas tak jelasnya memperhatikan noda di langit-langit, "Dia itu cuma target. Itu saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Shukaku terdiam sejenak, _"Kau tahu, jika kau tidak menyukainya walau hanya sedikit saja, maka rencana Temari ini tidak akan ada artinya."_

"Aku tidak suka manusia," tukas Gaara. "Jika kau menyukai mereka, mereka akan menyakitimu."

Yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah satu dari daftar kenyataan mutlak dalam pandangan hidup Gaara.

_"Jadi kau tidak akan berusaha untuk menyukainya sedikitpun? Sama sekali tidak? Bagaimana dengan rencananya?"_ Shukaku kembali mendesak.

"Aku akan menjalankan rencana Temari ini. Tapi aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menyukai siapapun. Tidak Neji, atau siapapun."

_"Hmm,"_ Shukaku terdengar seperti sedang berpikir. _"Jadi kau cuma mengincar sex saja?"_

"Hah?" Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak!"

_"Tidak? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menantikan bagian seru itu,"_ ujar Shukaku dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. _"Padahal sang Hyuuga muda itu betul-betul target yang luar biasa, menurutku. Dengan helaian rambut halusnya yang berwarna gelap itu, tidakkah kau merasa tergoda untuk kau lepaskan ikatannya itu, dan memainkan jemarimu di antara helaian lembut sehalus sutera itu."_

"Tutup mulutmu."

_"Kulitnya juga terlihat begitu lembut dan terawat. Aku berani bertaruh ia akan merona malu begitu indah ketika kau menyentuh tubuhnya, menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit halusnya dengan jemarimu, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang di bawah kendalimu dengan pasrah. Ia begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan. Namun tentu saja sebagai seorang shinobi yang kuat sepertimu, ia tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan semua hal itu sendirian."_

"Tutup. Mulutmu."

_"Setelah sekian lamanya tubuhmu tidak merasakan sentuhan, kulit di sekujur tubuhmu pastilah sangat sensitif. Dia akan merasa tergoda untuk menyentuh setiap inci dari lekuk tubuhmu. Merasa puas melihatmu menggeliat nikmat karena sentuhannya. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mengerang. Ya, bibir merah lembutmu itu pasti akan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat, dan dia akan menganggap hal itu sangat imut, dan mengecup bibirmu lembut. Dan kau sendiri, kau tidak akan merasa puas. Tidak akan merasa cukup."_

"Tutup mulutmu, Shukaku."

_"Kurasa dia yang akan menjadi pihak dominan dalam hubungan intim kalian. Aku sangat setuju, karena kurasa akan sangat menarik untuk melihatmu menjadi seorang uke. Segala insting kepolosanmu lenyap sudah ketika kau bersamanya. Dalam beberapa jam kalian akan menghabiskan waktu untuk saling menyentuh, menautkan tangan, kulit, tubuh, dan hati, saling mengecap kenikmatan atas memori kebersamaan kalian. Dia akan berada di atasmu, di sampingmu, di sekujur tubuhmu, di dalam tubuhmu, dan—"_ Shukaku terhenti sejenak, mendecak dengan penuh gairah, _"ya, hal itu pastilah akan sangat menarik."_

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, merasa tak nyaman dengan sensasi panas yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya, "Aku benci kau."

_"Aku juga benci kau,"_ Shukaku menjawab puas dan terkekeh. _"Ini bukan salahku untuk terperangkap dalam tubuhmu, malahan bisa dikatakan ini adalah idemu untuk bersikeras menahanku. Tapi bagaimanapun, kenyataannya kita terkurung bersama dalam satu tubuh. Terima saja kenyataan. Yah, kecuali kalau kau memutuskan untuk membebaskanku…"_

"Tidak."

_"Kupikir memang kau akan bilang 'Tidak'. Makanya aku cuma menghibur diriku sendiri dengan cara lain. Jangan salahkan aku,"_ sang iblis menyeringai puas.

Gaara tidak menyahut. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia telah lebih dari cukup untuk terlibat percakapan tak berujung pangkal dengan sang iblis. Cara iblis itu menggambarkan kemungkinan aktifitas seksual dengan sang Hyuuga muda sungguh membuatnya terseret dalam perasaan tidak nyaman. Detail yang dituturkannya itu telah menciptakan _mental image _yang membuatnya yakin bahwa hal ini akan berpengaruh pada apa yang akan dipikirkannya ketika ia melihat Hyuuga Neji itu lagi di kesempatan yang akan datang.

Seperti bayangan bahwa Neji yang menggeliat ketika ia menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh lembutnya, Neji yang membisikkan nama Gaara berulang seolah sebuah mantra, kedua bola mata Neji yang berkilat dan bergelora dalam bara api gairah tak berujung, menatapnya tanpa berkedip melalui bagian bawah bulu matanya yang lentik dan lembut, mengamati setiap sentuhan Gaara di tubuhnya. Tangan Neji yang menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaaan…

Bukan prinsip Gaara untuk membuang-buang air di tengah malam seperti ini. Namun tentulah Konoha tidak sekekurangan air seperti itu untuk keberatan jika ia menikmati mandi malam untuk menghilangkan panas di sekujur tubuhnya yang muncul tanpa dinyana.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Berikutnya, Gaara mendatangi Neji..

Berhasilkah ia mengajak Neji berkencan? :)

.

**Ao-Mido:** Maap bikin bigung, Ratingnya (menurut saya) T, tapi sang penulis aslinya menilai M. Tidak akan ada Lemon, adanya Citrus. :)


	3. Act 3

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai, possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Mulai chapter ini dan selanjutnya, alur mulai maju, konflik terlihat, dan konten cerita semakin banyak.. :)

Typo-betaed by **_Aoi suka langit_. **Thanks, dear.

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

Cumbuan Neji di sekujur tubuhnya sangat menggairahkan dan memabukkan, dan tanpa mampu ditahannya Gaara merasa kecanduan. Setiap kali Neji menjauh sedikit saja darinya, ia akan kembali menarik Neji ke dalam pelukannya. Ia telah jatuh ke dalam candu pekat dari nikmatnya sentuhan Neji, yang memenjarakannya dalam gelora panas yang menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya.

Gaara tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini, tak pula ia peduli. Selama Neji tidak pergi dari sisinya, selama Neji tetap berada di sisinya, persetan dengan semuanya. Ia sudah merasa lebih dari cukup hanya dengan seorang Neji di sisinya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kebahagiaan?

Bukan kamar penginapan di Konoha, bukan pula di Suna. Tidak di manapun. Yang dilihatnya sejauh mata memandang hanyalah hamparan pasir keemasan yang berkilau di bawah tubuhnya. Lembut, nyaman, bergetar perlahan, berserakan dan menggeliat ringan di sekitarnya. Atau…mungkin dia sendirilah yang gemetaran. Gemetar dengan sensasi luar biasa yang tak pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya sebelumnya.

Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Tak tahu lagi. Tak peduli lagi. Sentuhan kulit Neji yang menyapu tubuhnya, merayap pelan menghampiri bagian bawah tubuhnya, menyentuhnya di sana. Di bagian yang paling terasa memanas di tubuhnya, bergetar dengan rasa haus. Haus akan sentuhan.

Beginikah yang dinamakan kenikmatan?

Jika memang betul adanya, maka ia akan lebih dari bersedia, untuk menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada kenikmatan. Membiarkan tubuhnya terbungkus gelora kepuasan yang membuatnya bergetar hebat, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, hingga ia rasakan darahnya bergolak panas.

Kenikmatan tak berujung ini adalah milik Gaara. Neji adalah milik Gaara. Karena Neji adalah kenikmatan itu sendiri.

Kemudian Neji berada di dalam tubuhnya. Dan duniapun runtuh dalam suatu penghujung akhir. Atau mungkin malah membawa permulaan yang baru. Atau mungkin juga mengulang siklus yang sama antara permulaan dan pengakhiran, begitu terus berlangsung abadi. Apapun itu, tak masalah bagi Gaara. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Neji. Neji dan dirinya. Berdua menjadi satu.

Inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

Sesuatu terasa…panas dan lengket.

* * *

.

Gaara membuka kedua kelopak matanya lebar-lebar.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya terbaring, melalui celah gorden jendela yang cerah kebiruan. Pantulan sinarnya membias menimbulkan polesan sinar di langit-langit kamarnya.

Dalam sekejap Gaara mengingat langit-langit itu. Lebih tepatnya, mengingat bahwa ia memperhatikan langit-langit itu semalam suntuk. Selimut tebal terasa tergulung membelit tubuh bagian bawahnya, bantal tidurnya teronggok kaku di bawah ranjang—entah bagaimana.

Satu hal yang disadarinya, ia sendirian.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, berseru pada ruang kosong itu.

_"Itu,"_ Shukaku membuka suaranya, _"adalah mimpi basah, kalau aku tidak salah. Selamat pagi, Sunshine."_

Memenjarakan sang iblis selama bertahun-tahun, membuat Gaara terbiasa untuk tidak pernah jatuh tertidur. Ketika ia betul-betul kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat, ia selalu memasuki kondisi setengah sadar dan tidak, namun masih cukup terfokus dengan hal di sekitarnya. Bukan tidur, namun hampir mendekati kondisi terlelap seperti itu.

Memang betul kadang-kadang kondisi tubuhnya melemah dan tanpa sadar ia akan terbuai ke dalam ketidaksadaran. Namun hal itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Sedikit saja pergerakan dari Shukaku, akan langsung membuatnya terjaga kembali.

Dalam sejarah kehidupannya selama belasan tahun ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia betul-betul jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi. Tentu saja ini membuatnya lega, karena bahkan otaknya sekalipun tak sanggup membayangkan sekiranya mimpi semacam apa yang akan terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya itu.

Tapi yang barusan itu…itu bukan sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya sama sekali.

"Aku…tapi…" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, berusaha melepaskan lilitan selimut di bawah kakinya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

_"Dan melewatkan pertunjukan itu?"_ Shukaku balas bertanya dengan enteng. _"Jika semua mimpimu seperti itu, rasanya akan kubiarkan kau tidur lebih sering."_

"Aku benci kau," Gaara menimpali.

Hanya itu satu-satunya emosi yang dipahami Gaara.

Semua hal yang terjadi sesaat sebelumnya, dan apa yang dirasakannya kini, semuanya begitu tak masuk akal baginya. Tak ada kata yang dapat mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Semuanya begitu membingungkan baginya.

Melempar selimut dan seprai yang telah kotor dengan cairan lengket, Gaara melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Berharap jika ia membasuh tubuhnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya hanya ilusi, maka ia akan melupakan hal itu dengan sendirinya.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Meniti anak tangga menuju ruang makan untuk mengganjal perutnya, baru disadarinya bahwa berusaha melupakan mimpi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jika Gaara percaya pada takdir, maka ia yakin bahwa sang Takdir membencinya.

"Hai, Gaara," sapa Kankuro ketika melihat sang adik bungsu menghampirinya dan Temari yang tengah menyantap sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan.

"Erm, malam yang melelahkan?" tanpa sadar Kankuro telah menekan tombol di kepala Gaara.

Pemanggang roti melayang cepat dan melewati kepala Kankuro. Membentur dinding di belakangnya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya hancur.

Kontan Temari gusar karena pemanggang roti yang sedang dipergunakannya hancur begitu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Gaara sesaat kemudian, seperti biasanya—walaupun terkadang sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Seperti sekarang. Ia betul-betul yakin seratus persen bahwa dirinya jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

Namun tentu saja kedua saudaranya itu tak perlu tahu sejauh itu.

"Oh, bagus," timpal Temari. "Karena malam ini kau akan berkencan dengan Neji."

—_Hembusan napas Neji di tengkuknya, gigitan lembutnya di kulitnya, membuat Gaara menunggu sensasi berikutnya yang aka—_

Cepat Gaara menghapuskan sisa-sisa memorinya yang berkenaan dengan mimpinya semalam. Mengerutkan keningnya, ia menoleh pada kakak perempuannya, "Secepat itu? Kita baru saja tiba kemarin."

"Harus cepat," tukas Temari. "Kita cuma punya waktu seminggu lebih, di sini."

Temari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung pakaiannya, menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi keterangan _passport _bagi mereka bertiga untuk berdiam di Konoha. Tertera bahwa mereka bertiga memiliki izin untuk berada di Konoha selama maksimal dua belas hari.

"Birokrasi menyebalkan, 'kan?" Temari mencibir. "Padahal aku berharap kita bisa lebih lama tinggal di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, berhubung kita tidak ada keperluan jelas di sini, hanya segini yang bisa kuusahakan."

"Tak masalah," sahut Gaara. "Dua belas hari itu lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk menyelesaikan misi yang mudah seperti ini. Ada lagi rencanamu untuk hari ini?"

"Yup," jawab Temari cepat, dengan seringai khasnya yang seringkali membuat Gaara merasa… tidak nyaman. "Hari ini akan kubawa kau berbelanja."

.

* * *

Gaara telah melalui banyak hal buruk terjadi dalam hidupnya. Segala macam derita dan kesulitan telah dicicipinya. Diburu, dikhianati, hampir mati terbunuh dalam satu atau dua kesempatan, disiksa secara mental oleh iblis, dan hampir terjerumus dalam lembah ketidakwarasan.

Baginya, hal itu masih lebih baik. Dan ia dengan senang hati bersedia merasakan semua hal itu lagi, daripada melalui acara belanja yang dimaksudkan Temari.

Ia tahu benar bahwa mustahil untuk tawar-menawar ketika Temari sedang dalam mode antusias memutuskan sesuatu seperti ini. Gaara kini tenggelam dalam pemikiran atas berbagai skenario pembunuhan bagi kakak laki-lakinya.

Temari mendeklarasikan bahwa selera _fashion _Kankuro jauh lebih buruk dari Gaara. Dan hal ini telah dimanfaatkan oleh sang sulung, untuk melarikan diri dari ajakan Temari berbelanja ini. Benar, ulang Gaara dalam hati. Ia akan memberi kakak sulungnya itu pelajaran karena telah mencampakkannya bersama dengan antusiasme gila sang kakak perempuan.

Gaara tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan cara berpakaiannya. Cukup rapi dan praktis, pas di tubuhnya. Namun Temari bersikeras pakaian yang dikenakannya itu mencoreng nama para Dewa Fashion—siapapun itulah.

Dan begitulah, Gaara diseret dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya, menurut saja ketika disuruh mencoba ini-itu oleh sang kakak, walau sebenarnya enggan.

Temari sendiri tampak menikmati acara belanja mereka ini. Terlebih ketika tatapan tajam Gaara yang penuh sorot mata haus darah itu membuat ciut nyali para pemilik toko, hingga akhirnya mereka mendapat diskon besar-besaran. Dalam sekejap semakin bertambah banyak saja barang belanjaan mereka.

Sisi baiknya, Konoha adalah desa para shinobi, sehingga pakaian yang diperjualbelikan tidak ada yang tampak heboh—tentunya pakaian bercorak terang dan mencolok macam milik Uzumaki Naruto dan Rock Lee, tidak masuk hitungan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah Gaara putuskan mereka tak mungkin lagi membawa lebih banyak barang kembali ke kampung halaman nun jauh di Suna, mereka menyudahi acara belanja itu. Gaara kembali ke penginapan bersama dengan Temari.

.

.

Setibanya di penginapan, tanpa basi-basi Temari langsung menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang baru saja dibelinya.

Gaara melemparkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya ke atas ranjang tidurnya. Menatap kekacauan yang ditimbulkan dari pakaian yang berserakan itu. Temari menginstruksinya untuk berganti pakaian, namun tak menyebutkan dengan jelas pakaian yang mana yang harus dikenakannya.

Gaara bersumpah ia mendengar Shukaku tertawa jauh di sudut dalam kepalanya, ketika ia memilah tumpukan pakaian itu untuk mencari yang sekiranya sesuai untuk dikenakan saat mengajak orang berkencan.

Ia terhenti dari aktifitasnya ketika pikiran logisnya menyambanginya.

Itu poin utama dari maksud berpakaian menarik ini, bukan? Membuat targetnya terkesan dengan penampilannya. Benar.

Apa yang akan membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji terkesan?

Sayangnya Gaara tak tahu-menahu soal itu sama sekali.

Tapi perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai memilih satu persatu pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Pertama ia memilih sebuah kemeja putih yang lembut, mengingatkannya pada kedua bola mata Neji yang berwarna pucat putih susu.

Berikutnya adalah sebuah jaket berwarna hitam pekat, dengan banyak aksesoris yang menggelantung sebagai kait penutupnya. Kemeja yang cerah dengan jaket gelap itu akan menimbulkan kesan kontras, sama halnya dengan rambut gelap Neji yang berpadu dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Setelah sedikit mempertimbangkan, Gaara memutuskan untuk merobek bagian lengan jaket di tangannya. Lengan panjang terlalu berlebihan bagi seorang pemuda padang pasir sepertinya. Fashion sekalipun masih membutuhkan sentuhan praktis.

Semua celana yang dipilih Temari untuknya berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari kakinya. Cukup sempit untuk tubuh bagian bagian bawahnya itu.

Gaara tahu betul bahwa kakak perempuannya itu tidak pernah salah perhitungan. Maka Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa pastilah kakaknya itu sengaja.

Celana panjang cokelat gelap polos, warna pekatnya hampir menyerupai warna hitam, melengkapi busana yang akan Gaara kenakan. Ia tak mengacuhkan semua sepatu mahal yang dibeli Temari, alih-alih ia memilih untuk memakai sandal shinobi yang biasa baginya.

Setelah berbusana lengkap, Gaara mematut dirinya di cermin.

Dia terlihat…lebih baik. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya, selain penampilannya. Namun tetap saja bagi Gaara, masalah penampilan itu tak lebih dari urusan orang 'biasa'.

Yang jelas, ia telah berbusana siap kencan kini. Jika Temari keberatan dengan pilihannya ini dia bisa kembali memilih yang lain. Ia meraih gentong pasirnya dan memanggulnya di punggungnya, beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ketika ia telah sampai di bawah, Temari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'Tidak buruk, tidak buruk'—memberi tanda persetujuan atas pilihan busananya itu.

Temari menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk adik bungsunya itu dan selembar kartu identitas sebagai pengunjung Konoha, sebelum mempersilahkannya untuk pergi.

_"Dia begitu mempercayaimu, hingga membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendiri begini," _Shukaku membuka suaranya, ketika Gaara menyusuri kota untuk mencari sang target. _"Tempat ini pastilah akan menjadi indah jika diliputi kabut asap dan lelehan kawah atau semacamnya. Apa kau yakin kau tidak berminat untuk—"_

"Tidak," Gaara menyela.

Shukaku mendecak bosan.

Gaara terus menyusuri jalanan, sembari berpikir sekiranya jalur mana yang harus diambilnya untuk mencari Neji terlebih dahulu. Terpikir olehnya kemungkinan seandainya warga lokal akan memberitahunya dimana kediaman Hyuuga berada, jika ia bertanya dengan sopan.

Shukaku tertawa, _"Sekalipun kau bertanya dengan sopan, malahan akan terlihat seperti kau sedang mengancam."_

Gaara tak menghiraukan cemoohan sang iblis, dan terus menyusuri jalanan kota. Tebakannya kali ini adalah sebaiknya ia mencari tempat latihan shinobi Konoha. Tentulah tempat macam itu akan menjadi pilihan paling bijak untuk mencari sang Hyuuga jenius.

Untunglah ia ingat hampir semua tempat latihan di Konoha, dari pengalamannya datang ke Konoha saat ujian Chuunin yang sudah lama berselang. Kenyataan ini memudahkannya dalam pencarian sang target.

Lahan untuk berduel tampak ramai, ketika ia sampai di sana. Beberapa shinobi yang tergabung dalam kelompok-kelompok, bertarung melawan satu sama lain untuk melatih jurus dan pergerakan mereka pada pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Hampir semua kelompok terhenti dari aktifitas mereka dan menyingkir, ketika Gaara melenggang memasuki kawasan latihan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sesuai dugaannya, Gaara telah menemukan sang target di pojokan lahan lapang itu tengah berduel dengan Rock Lee dengan santai. Setidaknya, santai bagi Neji. Pergerakannya terlihat begitu halus, seolah sedang menari dengan gemulai saja.

Lee terlihat begitu girang, dan tampak menikmati duel itu, semakin terpacu dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak dapat sekalipun melayangkan tinju pada lawan tarungnya itu.

Rasa senang Neji terhadap duel itu tidak begitu terlihat dengan jelas, namun sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia juga menikmati duel tersebut. Senyuman yang samar tersungging di bibirnya, bahunya terlihat rileks, dan ia mengelak dari setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya dengan perlahan namun pasti, hanya dengan sedikit gerakan—untuk menghindari kemenangan yang terlalu cepat.

_"Apa kau hanya akan terbengong melihatnya, seperti orang dungu begitu?"_ Shukaku membuyarkan pikiran Gaara. _"Atau kau akan menghampirinya dan bicara padanya?"_

Biasanya Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bimbang. Tidak. Tidak pernah. Tapi…mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali lain kali saja, saat Neji tidak sedang sibuk…

"Oi, Gaara!" tiba-tiba suara nyaring Lee membahana. "Mau berduel denganku setelah aku membereskan Neji?" tanyanya masih dengan suara lantang dan girang.

Aneh sekali bagaimana Lee dapat dengan begitu mudahnya memaafkan orang yang pernah hampir membunuhnya. Gaara merasa bahwa ia tak akan pernah memahami psikologi manusia.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini untuk menemui Neji," sahut Gaara.

Neji sedikit tersentak. Ia meluruskan posisi tubuhnya yang semula dalam kondisi kuda-kuda. Menoleh pada Gaara, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Tak seperti biasanya, Gaara balik menatap. Dan dalam sekejap ia telah lupa dengan apapun rancangan rencana yang ada dalam kepalanya. Kedua bola mata Neji yang begitu indah dan penuh daya tarik itu betul-betul membuat siapapun terpesona hingga kehilangan kata-kata. Terlebih ketika dilihat dalam jarak dekat begini.

Meleset dari asumsinya semula, kedua pupil mata itu tidaklah pucat dan berwarna putih susu. Melainkan memiliki nuansa ungu transparan, dengan iris mata yang lembut dan samar, bak batuan alam indah yang terbiaskan cahaya mentari.

Neji memutar lehernya kembali dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Lee, dan Gaara segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghapuskan segala lamunannya. Suatu hal yang memalukan untuk terpesona pada sepasang bola mata itu—semenarik apapun hal itu. Ia harus tetap fokus pada misinya.

Gaara dan Neji berpindah pada tempat yang lebih tenang, sedikit menjauh dari lapang bertarung. Meskipun Lee semudah itu memaafkan Gaara atas tindakannya di masa lalu, namun sepertinya Neji tetap hati-hati, terlihat dari air mukanya yang menunjukkan kewaspadaan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Gaara?'

_"Kau," _jawab Shukaku mewakili Gaara. Gaara berani bertaruh saat ini pastilah sang iblis tengah menyeringai.

Sungguh bukan hal yang baik ketika Neji sekarang menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Seolah Neji melihat jauh ke dalam diri Gaara, meneropong pada setiap sudut terdalam dan tergelap Gaara, yang selama ini tak pernah terjangkau orang lain. Tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun.

Sempat Gaara terpikir jangan-jangan Neji mampu melihat Shukaku di dalam dirinya. Melihat sosok iblis yang dalam setiap kesempatan selalu berusaha melumatnya dengan _chaos _yang menyesatkan.

Yang juga membuatnya merasa sengsara adalah bisikan-bisikan Shukaku, serta kilatan memori mimpi basahnya semalam. Pikirannya bergaung, bertanya-tanya apakah cara Neji mencium sama seperti dalam bayangannya. Apakah kulit Neji betul-betul sangat lembut di sekitar selangkangannya, letak titik-titik sensitifnya, halus di bagian punggungnya. Apakah Neji akan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang, penuh hasrat…

"Gaara?" suara Neji membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. Seketika ia tersadar bahwa pandangan mata Neji kini telah teralih pada sesuatu yang lain, tepatnya ke bawah kakinya. Gaara turut melihat ke arah yang ditatap Neji.

Sejumput pasir bergelung melingkari pergelangan kaki Neji, dan mengusap-usap kaki jenjang itu dengan penuh kelembutan, seperti seekor kucing kecil yang tengah bermanja pada tuannya.

Pasir itu sendiri betul-betul merupakan suatu wujud yang nyata dan berdiri sendiri, namun ia selalu merefleksikan kesadaraan Gaara. Ketika Gaara menginginkan Neji, maka begitu pula pasirnya.

Secepat mungkin Gaara memanggil kembali pasirnya ke dalam gentong raksasa yang dipanggulnya, menutup sumbat gentong labu itu dengan keras.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan pandangan heran—kalau tak mau dibilang curiga.

"Kadang-kadang keluar sendiri," Gaara mencari alasan.

Bagus, membuat kesan yang bagus sekali. Membiarkan pasir yang kaya akan darah dan chakra, keluar begitu saja. Hebat sekali. Hebat—tentu saja ini sindiran bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Neji kembali bertanya, namun lebih lembut kini. Bahkan boleh dikatakan nada suaranya terkesan kebingungan.

"Makan malam," jawab Gaara.

Neji menunjuk arah tempat kedatangan Gaara sebelumnya, "Distrik kedai makanan di sebelah sana—"

"…denganmu. Bersama-sama," Gaara menyela. "Semacam kencan."

"Kencan?" Neji mengerjapkan matanya, mengulang kata-kata Gaara.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya Neji belum pernah diajak kencan sebelumnya? Atau mungkin Neji tidak suka anak laki-laki… Benar juga, Temari dan Kankuro saja terkejut ketika Gaara memilih Neji di antara sekian banyak gadis yang dipilih oleh mereka.

Atau mungkin Neji terkejut karena yang mengajaknya ini adalah Gaara. Gaara berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia mempertimbangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Neji kembali menatapnya dalam, dan cukup lama, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu betul-betul Gaara sungguhan, bukan orang iseng yang memakai jutsu transformasi untuk berpura-pura jadi Gaara.

Puas dengan penyelidikannya, Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, ini tidak akan menyakiti siapapun…"

_"Mak__sud perkataannya barusan adalah, dia khawatir dengan kerusakan macam apa yang akan kau perbuat jika ia menolak,"_ Shukaku menimpali dengan riang.

Gaara tak mengacuhkan olok-olok Shukaku.

"Lee ingin menyelesaikan duelnya dulu," Neji mulai lagi. "Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sebentar?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

Neji memberinya tatapan yang dalam sekali lagi, tatapan yang sama sekali tak dapat terbaca maksudnya, sebelum kembali ke lahan duel untuk menuntaskan pertarungannya dengan Lee.

Menghela napasnya, Gaara bersandar perlahan pada dinding batu di belakangnya. Yah, bagaimanapun, tampaknya sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar dan baik.

_"Rayakan kemenangan sesaatmu ini mumpung masih sempat," _Shukaku berujar tenang. _"Kencannya sama sekali belum dimulai. Ada banyak kesempatan untuk kegagalanmu."_

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Akhirnya saya selesai mempublish 3 chapter dalam seminggu ini. Mulai saat ini, update tidak akan secepat ini (seminggu tiga kali), berhubung mulai chapter ini konten kalimat semakin banyak. :)

Tidak semudah kelihatannya, menyadur fanfiksi dari bahasa asing cukup sulit. Karena bukan hanya kemampuan bahasa inggris yang diperlukan, namun menuntut kreatifitas untuk merangkai kata yang baru, mengubah struktur kalimat, dan semacamnya, yang cukup menguras konsentrasi. Saya rasa mungkin saya sendiri terlalu memaksakan beberapa bagian kalimat di sana-sini. Mohon maklum saja ya ^^;;

Karena itu saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang telah memberi semangat dari mulai chapter 1 fic ini. Saya senang usaha saya dihargai. ^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. :)


	4. Act 4

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** BL

**NOTE: **Selamat membaca.. :)

Typo-betaed by **_Aoi suka langit_**. Thanks a lot, dear! :)

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

Dalam hidup Gaara, pasir miliknya adalah satu-satunya hal yang mutlak ia percayai sepenuhnya. Dia memang tidak seutuhnya mengerti pasir tersebut, tapi pasir ini adalah suatu bentukan dari wujud seorang teman baginya. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Seumur hidupnya, pasir itu selalu melindungi nyawanya, yang mana tak dapat dielakkan lagi bahkan melebihi penjaganya yang lain, Shukaku.

Sedikit lucu memang, ketika melihat kombinasi dari ketiga makhluk ini. Seorang pemuda, iblis, dan pasir. Shukaku merupakan kekuatan, pasir adalah senjatanya, dan Gaara ialah kehendak yang mengendalikan dan menggerakan keduanya—tak peduli dengan betapa Shukaku menolak untuk mengakui hal ini, karena itulah faktanya.

Sang pasir lah yang paling disukai Gaara. Pasir itu sangat… polos. Ya, polos. Lugu. Shukaku tak dapat dibantah lagi, memang, seekor iblis yang juga berhati iblis. Dan Gaara paham benar bahwa dirinya juga bagaikan seorang monster… Tapi pasir miliknya itu sangatlah…suci. Ia bergerak mengikuti naluri semata. Jauh dari segala penilaian _'baik'_atau _'buruk'_.

Kadang Gaara merasa pasir itu memiliki kecerdasan, walau hanya merupakan suatu hal sederhana, seperti layaknya binatang. Pasir ini melindungi Gaara, seolah seekor anjing penjaga yang setia. Selalu menjaga majikannya baik-baik, dan hanya menuntut sedikit perhatian.

Pasir istimewa itu bukan hanya mengikuti perintah sadar Gaara, namun juga memahami keinginan Gaara pada level yang terdalam bahkan dari sisi ketidaksadaran sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah itu sendiri. Bahkan sebelum Gaara sendiri menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Hal ini pulalah yang membuat pasir itu selalu mampu melindungi Gaara dari serangan macam apapun, walau Gaara sendiri tak menyadari datangnya serangan tersebut. Pasir ini bagaikan sebuah harta yang tak ternilai baginya. Gaara merasa bersyukur memiliki pasir itu di sisinya, dan dapat selalu mengandalkannya.

Tapi sekarang, pasir yang sama pula tengah membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Pasir itu tidak berbicara pada Gaara, tidak seperti Shukaku. Tapi ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan dirinya pada sang tuan.

Saat ini gumpalan pasir itu tengah berputar di dalam gentong labunya, bagaikan sebuah badai pasir yang terperangkap, lengkap dengan suara-suara rintihan dan lenguhan halus—berusaha memohon pada Gaara untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam gentong raksasa itu.

Gaara sama sekali tak biasa menghadapi pemberontakan dari pasir yang seolah sedang merengek seperti ini. Butuh daya konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat pasir itu tetap tenang di dalam gentong yang dipanggulnya.

_"Sebaiknya biarkan saja pasir itu merayap di tubuhnya," _Shukaku memberi saran seraya menyeringai. _"Sepertinya akan menarik."_

"Aku tak melihat ada yang menarik dari pemandangan pasirku membelit kaki Neji. Yang ada dia malah berpikir aku ini tidak aman," timpal Gaara.

_"Yah, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja dia malah suka?"_ bujuk Shukaku lagi.

"Atau mungkin aku akan dideportasi dan dilarang selamanya masuk Konoha lagi, karena telah mengganggu shinobi sini dengan _sesuatu_ yang biasanya merupakan senjata mematikan," timpal Gaara lagi.

_"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak,"_ Shukaku mendengus.

Gaara tak berpikir ada yang salah dengan mempersiapkan diri dari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi sebelum melakukan apapun. Berpikir terlalu banyak dan penuh pertimbangan tentunya dua hal yang berbeda—baginya.

Bagaimanapun ia tak akan mempertaruhkan misinya dengan membiarkan pasir yang diliputi hasrat tinggi tak terbendung itu menyentuh targetnya ini sedikitpun. Terlalu berbahaya—dalam banyak arti.

Tanpa dinyana, Gaara mulai mempertanyakan akal sehatnya sendiri yang telah menyetujui menerima misi ini. Apapun yang menarik bagi Shukaku sang iblis, tentunya jauh dari segala rasionalitas kemanusiaan. Ditambah pula oleh pasir miliknya yang mulai mengacau dalam gentong labunya. Semakin membuatnya jatuh dalam keragu-raguan dan firasat yang tidak mengenakkan.

Apa yang ia harapkan dari semua hal ini?

Dalam waktu yang sangat lama, Gaara telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa yang terbaik baginya, dan bagi dunia di sekililingnya, adalah kesendiriannya. Jadi sia-sia saja misi ini ia laksanakan, toh ia sendiri tak akan pernah mempedulikan Neji, apalagi mencintainya—sebagaimana yang kedua kakaknya harapkan darinya.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke penginapan tempat ia dan kedua kakaknya itu menginap, dan melupakan misi konyol ini. Melupakan segalanya…

.

.

"Sudah siap pergi?"

Suara Neji yang tiba-tiba menyeruak itu menghenyakkan Gaara—walau ia tak menampakkannya.

Neji telah menyelesaikan duelnya dengan Lee, dan kini tengah mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur perlahan di pipinya dengan lembut.

Gaara hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sorotan tajam adalah hal yang sudah melekat kuat dalam imej dan penampilan Gaara. Tatapan mata yang sama, yang selalu membuat lawannya gentar. Namun sepertinya Neji sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu atau semacamnya.

Neji adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang dapat balas menatapnya tanpa merasa ketakutan. Walau kini justru malah Gaara sendiri yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap oleh Neji seperti itu—dalam artian dan alasan lain.

Gaara tersadar bahwa ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Neji, ketika Neji kembali membuka suaranya, "Kau bertingkah aneh sekali. Untuk orang sepertimu. Apa kau mau membicarakan sebenarnya ada apa…?"

"Tidak," sahut Gaara cepat dan singkat. "Aku sudah siap. Ayo pergi."

Gaara memutar badannya dan beranjak melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang keluar dari lapangan latihan shinobi itu. Membiarkan Neji mengikutinya dari belakang.

_'Misi ini sama sekali tidak akan berhasil'_—tukas Gaara dalam hati.

Temari pernah berkata, untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan orang lain maka kita harus bersikap ramah padanya. Namun Gaara sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal keramah-tamahan. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa bersikap ramah?

Kadang memang bisa saja ia bersikap sopan atau hormat pada orang lain. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang Temari maksud—Gaara termenung.

Yang aneh saat ini, sepertinya ketidakmampuan Gaara dalam bersosialisasi tidak begitu membuat Neji merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan kini Neji semakin melebarkan langkah kakinya, hingga ia menyusul Gaara dan mengimbangi langkah kakinya. Berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Gaara sedikit melirik Neji dengan ekor matanya, meskipun Neji tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Entah bagaimana, namun Gaara merasa bahwa sekujur tubuhnya berada di bawah tatapan mata awas milik Neji yang begitu indah dan tampak menyimpan sejuta misteri itu.

.

* * *

Distrik kedai makanan sangat mudah dicapai. Gaara memperlambat langkah kakinya, memilah-milah kedai makanan yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalanan yang cukup lengang itu. Konoha memiliki banyak restoran dan _stand_ makanan yang menyajikan berbagai hidangan lezat beraneka ragam.

Gaara tahu seharusnya ia sekarang memilih kedai mana yang hendak didatanginya, namun ia sendiri bukan tipe yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Baginya, asalkan makanan tersebut tidak beracun, apapun tak jadi soal. Benar, Gaara tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang masuk ke perutnya.

Tapi ia curiga bahwa orang _'normal' _menyantap sesuatu dengan pertimbangan terlebih dahulu—dan memang iya.

"Ada kedai ramen yang terkenal di sini," Neji berujar, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Atau kau punya ide lain?"

Gaara sedikit merasa bersyukur Neji mengajukan saran. Hal itu menyelamatkannya dari kewajiban memutuskan jenis makanan yang akan mereka santap—dan ia khawatir pilihannya itu buruk.

Kenapa, sih, yang namanya kencan itu sulit sekali?—rutuknya dalam hati.

_"Kamu mustinya tanya dia, apa makanan kesukaannya,"_ komentar Shukaku setengah mengejek. _"Kau benar-benar payah soal interaksi sosial semacam ini."_

"Memangnya salah siapa?" timpal Gaara tak acuh, tepat sasaran.

"Gaara? Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji kembali berujar, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gaara sedikit melenguh. "Ramen saja, tak masalah."

"Jangan acuh tak acuh begitu," timpal Neji. "Sama sekali tak mencerminkan kalau kau menikmati kencan ini," ia berbalik dan menghampiri kedai ramen. Sedikit merasa tidak enak hati—entah mengapa—dan Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

* * *

Akhir petang datang menjelang dengan cepat, dan hampir semua kursi sudah dihinggapi pembeli.

Namun tak begitu jadi masalah, berhubung hampir semua pelanggan langsung membayar makanan mereka dan meninggalkan mejanya—beberapa bahkan belum menghabiskan ramen pesanannya, ketika melihat air muka Gaara yang masam.

Gaara sendiri sudah terbiasa, dan tak mempedulikannya.

Di satu sisi, ada untungnya mendapati dirimu menjadi objek yang disegani banyak orang. Bahkan di kota-kota dimana para kstaria kuat dan bandit kejam tersohor, Gaara tetap saja mampu membuat orang-orang terkencing ketakutan di celananya, dalam sekali pandang.

Yah, tidak semuanya. _Rookies_ Konoha yang terkenal, tampaknya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto tidak takut pada Gaara. Tapi yah, itu karena Naruto terlalu bodoh dan lugu untuk merasa ketakutan pada sesuatu. Ia amat nekat, betul sekali.

Rock Lee juga tidak ketakutan melihat Gaara. Tapi Gaara tak yakin, seberapa banyak keberanian yang dibuat-buat olehnya, dan seberapa banyak kedunguan dan kenekatan darinya, yang berkombinasi menjadi sosok Rock Lee.

Dan Neji…

Gaara menatap Neji yang kini dengan tenang menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya dengan anggun, sebelum kemudian memesan semangkuk ramen.

Hyuuga Neji tidak takut pada Gaara. Dan Gaara tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Neji tidaklah bodoh. Ia mungkin memang sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, namun ia tak seceroboh Lee ataupun sepolos Naruto dengan optimisme super tingginya.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Neji duduk di samping seorang _monster_ sepertinya, santai makan ramen, seolah hal ini adalah suatu kewajaran di muka bumi ini?

Mungkin kedua pecahan keperakan yang berkilat indah di bola matanya yang unik itu menyimpan suatu trik atau rahasia tersendiri—yang Gaara tidak tahu. Sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya melihat jauh ke dalam diri Gaara, yang tak pernah seorangpun sanggup melihatnya. Misteri…

"Yang punya ide berkencan ini adalah kau," Neji membuka suaranya. "Jika kau tidak berniat menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya, paling tidak makanlah sesuatu. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak suka ramen?"

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. Tersadar bahwa ia terpergok tengah melamun—lagi. Kesannya seperti kebiasaan yang tidak keren di hadapan Neji. Malah terkesan menyebalkan. Segera ia menjawab, "Oh, aku…tidak tahu. Maksudku…aku tidak memakannya dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak ingat rasanya.".

"Hm, kalau begitu cuma ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu," Neji menjepit sejumput ramen dan mengangkat mangkuknya ke hadapan Gaara. Menyodorkan sumpit yang penuh ramen itu pada Gaara.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya melihat ramen itu disodorkan di depan mulutnya, lalu melihat ke arah Neji yang tengah menatapnya dengan sabar dan tenang.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Gaara menyuap ramen yang tergulung sumpit di tangan Neji itu. Seumur hidup tak pernah ia makan disuapi orang!

Gaara tak begitu merasakan kenikmatan ramen yang kini tengah dikunyahnya perlahan itu. Namun ketika ia melihat senyum tipis terpoles di wajah Neji, entah bagaimana Gaara tiba-tiba saja berpikir bahwa ramen adalah makanan terlezat di seluruh jagat raya.

_"Wow, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa kalian berdua ini betul-betul pasangan yang cute?"_ Shukaku terkekeh. Diikuti pasirnya yang mendengkur riang dalam gentong labunya.

"Diam, kalian berdua," umpat Gaara dalam hati. Walau tak begitu terasa penegasan dari kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu.

Neji kembali menyantap hidangannya, sementara Gaara memesan seporsi ramen untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka makan dengan tenang dalam harmonisasi kesunyian yang nyaman. Namun suatu desakan muncul dan seolah mengusik benak Gaara. Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, hal itu bukanlah nafsu membunuh sang iblis _psycho_.

"Hyuuga," pada akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau menyetujui ajakan kencan ini?"

Neji terhenti sejenak. Detik berikutnya ia kembali mengunyah dan meletakkan sumpitnya melintang di atas mangkuk. "Karena kau mengajak," ujarnya ringan.

Sumpit itu kembali diraih dan beradu dengan bibirnya—yang entah bagaimana terlihat cukup menarik untuk dipandangi lama-lama bagi Gaara.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa mengajakku?" Neji melemparkan pertanyaan balik.

Karena Temari dan Kankuro memohon-mohon supaya ia mencari pasangan kencan. Karena Gaara terlanjur setuju dan menyanggupi misi ini, tak peduli seberapa tidak penting dan tidak bergunanya misi ini. Karena dibandingkan dengan seluruh warga Konoha yang dilihatnya, Neji yang paling tampak tidak begitu menyebalkan.

"Karena…kamu manis."

Neji mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa kecil. Rambut cokelat panjangnya yang terurai lembut, terayun seirama dengan pundaknya yang bergoyang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ah ya, ya. Itu menjawab semuanya," ujarnya di sela tawa renyahnya.

"Oh ya?" Gaara merasa tak yakin.

"Tidak. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil sebagai si jenius. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun tahu ketika mereka membuatku bingung," Neji menjawab riang. "Hal itu bisa mencemarkan reputasiku."

Gaara menatapnya bingung.

_"Dia itu sedang menggodamu, tahu. Sedang bercanda!"_ Shukaku tertawa puas.

"Oh…" Gaara menjawab pelan. Tak mengindahkan cemoohan Shukaku.

Neji hanya tersenyum kepadanya, dan kembali menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat.

Kedua pemuda itu menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam hening kembali—dan Gaara tidak keberatan, karena ia sendiri tak punya ide dalam kepalanya untuk dijadikan topik percakapan. Ia tak terbiasa berbincang dengan orang lain.

Ketika mereka berdua selesai membayar makanan mereka dan keluar dari kedai, rupanya hari sudah gelap. Kegelapan perlahan mulai menyelimuti setiap sudut kota.

"Ini…menyenangkan," Neji berkomentar. "Sedikit yah, aneh, dan sangat tidak seperti kau saja. Tapi menyenangkan."

Gaara tak menimpali. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakannya di saat seperti ini. Tapi ia ingat akan satu hal, petuah dari Temari mengenai kencan, "Boleh kuantar kau pulang?" sahutnya sejenak kemudian.

"Mm jangan tersinggung, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah," jawab Neji sedikit merasa tidak enak.

Oh, benar juga—pikir Gaara. Shinobi mana yang cukup idiot untuk menunjukkan tempat tinggal klannya pada orang tak dikenal—pada orang berbahaya sepertinya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang," sahut Gaara siap berbalik.

"Tunggu," dalam kegelapan, kedua bola mata Neji itu seolah bersinar seperti pecahan kaca perak. "Aku tahu tempat lain yang bisa kita kunjungi," lanjutnya kemudian.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, ia melesat ke atap rumah dan mulai berlari, meloncat kesana-kemari menuju tempat yang dimaksudnya. Seolah ia yakin Gaara akan mengikutinya tanpa diminta.

Dan Gaara, tanpa ragu memang langsung mengikutinya.

.

* * *

Seperti permainan kejar-kejaran, berulangkali Neji terhenti sejenak menunggu Gaara hingga ia hampir sampai kepadanya, dan Neji langsung kembali melesat pergi, membiarkan Gaara berusaha mengimbanginya. Hampir terasa seperti saling bercanda dan main-main, dengan riang dan menyenangkan. Dan entah bagaimana, Gaara merasa hatinya menjadi terasa hangat dan dadanya sesak oleh suatu perasaan dan emosi yang tak ia mengerti. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berlari-lari.

Neji sepenuhnya berhenti ketika mereka sampai di taman kota. Taman yang sama dengan tempat dimana Gaara memilihnya sebagai target sehari sebelumnya.

Suasana taman yang kini lengang itu terasa berbeda di malam hari. Sedikit tertutup oleh bayang-bayang pepohonan rimbun, dan terasing. Pepohonan hampir sepenuhnya menutupi pemandangan kota, dan sepertinya mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berada di sekitar situ.

Neji menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sebuah bangku taman. Dengan isyarat tubuh ia mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya. Gaara menurunkan gentong pasirnya dan meletakkannya di samping bangku taman itu, sebelum kemudian ia pun duduk di samping Neji.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Gaara membuka suaranya. Namun segera terhenti. Entah bagaimana, namun ia merasa telah salah langkah dengan mengoyak ketenangan dan kesenyapan yang nyaman di antara mereka berdua itu.

"Lihat ke atas," sahut Neji.

Gaara tak mengerti, namun menurut dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

Hamparan angkasa terbentang lebar di atas kepalanya. Ribuan kerlip bintang berkedip penuh kemilau keindahan, bagaikan kilauan butir emas di padang pasir. Sebuah bulan perak memberikan sentuhan keperakan yang lembut pada setiap benda di sekelilingnya.

Suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa, sempurna. Gurun gelap di angkasa yang berkilau dengan kecantikannya yang tak tertandingi, yang membuatnya seolah tak merasa bosan untuk terus menatapnya, tak terhenti dalam kekagumannya atas lukisan agung yang begitu memikat itu.

Ia ingin berada di sana. Ingin menjadi bagian dari kegelapan mempesona itu, yang seolah melambai-lambai untuk merengkuhnya dalam kesenyapan muram yang lembut padanya itu.

Untuk merasakan kebebasan yang sempurna.

"Aku selalu menyukai langit," Neji berucap lembut. "Di atas sana…tak ada satu halpun di dunia ini yang dapat menarikmu turun."

"Terbang di sana….sepertinya akan membuat siapapun mengecap kebebasan yang sejati," timpal Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang seolah menghipnotisnya dengan pesona tanpa batasnya itu.

"Tepat sekali."

Kebebasan. Suatu konsep abstrak yang mustahil, bagaikan angan semata, dan tak pernah Gaara indahkan selama ini. Ia selalu beranggapan kata itu adalah tabu. Makna di balik kata itu hanya sebuah kehampaan yang semu. Tak berdasar, dan hanya memeluk harapan kosong yang sia-sia dan tak berarti.

Bagi seseorang yang harus hidup menanggung beban memenjarakan iblis dalam tubuhnya seumur hidupnya, mengharapkan suatu kebebasan, atau kebahagiaan, atau cinta, adalah suatu hal yang tak berguna. Konyol dan tidak ada gunanya.

Bertahan hidup adalah satu-satunya yang dapat diharapkan Gaara. Bahkan _berharap _itu sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang mahal harganya bagi Gaara.

Namun di sini, di bawah siraman bulan terang dan cahaya kerlip bintang ini, memandang mimpi dan harapan Neji yang tercermin pada bentangan layar keperakan di atas kepalanya itu, Gaara merasakan suatu emosi tanpa nama yang meluap dalam dirinya. Sebuah keinginan untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Mimpi untuk terbebas dari dunia ini, melayang tinggi di sana, menatap segala permasalahan di muka bumi ini tanpa harus membiarkan diri sendiri terbelenggu oleh semua hal duniawi.

Mimpi yang sederhana namun terasa begitu berat.

.

.

Semilir angin menyapu taman kota, membuat dedaunan bergemerisik dan ranting pohon terayun seirama.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya, dan menoleh pada Gaara, "Terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk datang kemari bersamaku," Neji mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "dan untuk mengajakku berkencan hari ini, kurasa."

Tak ada seorang pun pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara seumur hidupnya, seingat Gaara.

"Ah, sama-sama…"

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan menghela napasnya sembari menggeliat, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika aku pulang terlalu malam, _mereka_ akan mencariku."

Terbersit suatu rasa kecewa yang pahit dalam hati Gaara. Tak ingin Neji pergi.

Seluruh dunia tak berhak merusak kebersamaan hening mereka yang begitu menyenangkan. Semuanya seharusnya hanyalah antara Neji, Gaara, dan angkasa yang mempesona.

Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin membawa Neji pergi bersamanya, merebut Neji dari '_mereka'_—siapapun itu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok?" Gaara cepat membuka suaranya, sebelum Neji beranjak pergi.

"Besok?" Neji terdengar begitu terkejut, sama seperti ketika Gaara mengajaknya berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku… Baiklah," ujarnya sesaat kemudian.

"Bagus," kekecewaan itu pun pudar, bersamaan dengan tercetusnya kepastian bahwa Gaara akan bertemu dengan Neji lagi besok. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini besok pagi."

"Baiklah, besok pagi di tempat ini," sahut Neji. Dapat tertangkap kilatan antusiasme girang dari nada suaranya. "Sampai besok, Gaara. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," jawab Gaara.

Dan Neji pun pergi, lenyap dari pandangan. Menghilang tanpa suara dan bayangan, sebagaimana seorang shinobi seharusnya.

Gaara sudah hendak kembali ke penginapan, namun berubah pikiran dan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas bangku taman. Kembali menikmati pesona angkasa yang memabukkan.

Pasir miliknya berdesir lembut dan tenang di dalam gentong labunya. Dan satu hal yang sedikit membuat terkejut, Shukaku larut dalam keheningan.

Bintang-bintang berkedip bersahutan dengan terang ke arahnya. Tanpa disangka, Neji telah memberinya suatu hadiah paling istimewa seumur hidupnya. Suatu harta yang tak ternilai.

Mimpi tentang kebebasan.

Sepertinya malam hari tidak seburuk anggapannya selama ini.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply untuk non-login reviewers:**

**Yufa Ichibi: **Shukaku bilang dia berjanji akan terus mencomblangkan Gaara dengan Neji. *disabaku* XD

**Micon:** Hmm udah update nih :)

**Uchiha Nata-chan:** Yep, makanya saya suka banget fic ini. IC dan betul-betul menggambarkan hubungan NejiGaa yang pure. Saking pure-nya ampe bikin kita geli sendiri. ^^

Shukaku sahabat para fujoushi. Kayaknya dia fudanshi.. (?) XD

Gaara tuh mau se-cool apapun terkesan imut ya.. :p

Temari memang seenaknya di sini, khas kakak perempuan banget. lol

Iya, setting-nya Shippuden..

Typo saya benerin secepatnya ya, trims himbauannya ^^

.

**Overall,**

**Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah memberikan feedback. Feedback positif membakar semangat saya nih! ^^**


	5. Act 5

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Happy reading~ ^^

Typo-betaed by **_Aoi suka langit_**. Thanks, dear :)

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

Gaara tidak tidur malam ini. Bukan berarti biasanya ia tertidur, tentunya. Namun malam ini ia sama sekali tak merasa lelah. Hal ini merupakan suatu keajaiban. Gaara sudah terbiasa mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam kelelahan yang luar biasa menggerogoti setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesantai ini.

_"Berhentilah hilir-mudik tidak jelas,"_ Shukaku menggerutu. _"Kau membuat kepalaku pening dan mual."_

Gaara berhenti dari langkahnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin tahu bagaimana bila sang iblis mual. Bukan tak mungkin hal itu akan membuat sang iblis muntah di kepalanya. Dan ia paham benar bahwa dalam hidup ini ada satu atau dua hal yang sebaiknya ia tak tahu saja.

_"Bagus,"_ Shukaku kembali membuka suaranya. _"Santai saja. Kau berhasil melalui kencan pertamamu tanpa hambatan berarti. Misimu berjalan lancar. Kau bahkan sudah janjian dengannya akan bertemu lagi besok pagi. Apa lagi yang membuatmu risau?"_

"Satu kencan mungkin memang sukses," Gaara bergumam. "Lalu bagaimana dengan besok? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan besok."

_"Entahlah,"_ timpal Shukaku, _"bawa dia ke atas ranjang, mungkin?"_

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu," Gaara mendesis di antara barisan giginya yang dirapatkan.

Gaara ingat betul, Temari berkata bahwa makan malam adalah hal yang penting dalam kencan pertama. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyinggung satu hal pun mengenai kencan kedua.

Gaara hendak bertanya sesampainya ia di penginapan tadi, namun Temari sudah tertidur pulas. Rupanya tanpa disadari, ia dan Neji telah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di acara kencan tadi.

Ditepisnya pikiran untuk membangunkan kakak perempuannya itu sekarang juga. Walau pasirnya mampu melindunginya dari apa saja benda yang dilemparkan Temari ke arahnya ketika terbangun paksa, namun bisa jadi sang kakak tidak cukup koheren untuk menjawab pertanyaannya saat ini—dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Dan belum tentu juga kakaknya itu ada _mood _untuk mengajarinya ini-itu tengah malam begini.

Dari perdebatan Kankuro dan Temari mengenai kencan, Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa adalah suatu hal yang bodoh jika ia memutuskan untuk meminta nasihat dari kakak laki-lakinya itu soal urusan kencan.

Maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan umum Konoha. Berhubung Konoha adalah desa para Shinobi, maka perpustakaan itu buka selama 24 jam. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk mengantisipasi kebutuhan data, penelitian, sejarah kenegaraan, peta, dan semacamnya, yang dibutuhkan oleh para shinobi yang bekerja di malam hari untuk mengemban misinya masing-masing.

Sayangnya, pencarian Gaara di perpustakaan itu membawa hasil nol besar. Yang ia temukan di antara kenihilan itu hanyalah lima teknik menginterogasi menggunakan pesona kelezatan masakan, tujuh cara menggunakan binatang pengerat untuk menyerang lawan, dan seni sulap yang menggunakan kunai. Tak ada satupun yang berhubungan dengan kencan kedua.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan.

_"Kencan itu tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan,"_ Shukaku memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. _"Kau tidak memerlukan instruksi selangkah demi selangkah untuk melakukannya. Aku tahu kau terus saja menyebut hal ini sebagai sebuah misi, tapi ya ampun, ini betulan hanya sebuah interaksi sosial biasa. Manusia sudah biasa dan bisa melakukannya sejak ratusan tahun lalu."_

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku butuh instruksi?" Gaara menimpali dengan datar.

_"Kau mau instruksi? Ok. Bicara pada Neji, pelajari tentang dirinya, ketahui banyak hal tentang dirinya. Seharusnya semua itu kau lakukan saat kencan pertama tadi. Tapi sejauh ingatanku, kau malah sibuk mencuri pandang padanya seharian ini seperti orang bodoh."_

Pelajari target.

Hmm benar juga. Itu adalah dasar utama dari pelaksanaan sebuah misi. Sebuah aturan dasar untuk shinobi. Gaara merasa dirinya bodoh sekali telah melupakan hal sepenting itu. Yah, bagaimanapun semua logikanya seolah menguap tak berbekas setiap kali ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya ditatap oleh sorotan mata lembut Neji. Jadi jangan salahkan ia.

_"Sejujurnya,"_ Shukaku kembali membuka suaranya, _"aku tak terkesan dengan caranya menarik informasi darimu. Aku yakin betul bahwa ia menahan diri untuk tak bertanya-tanya mengenai alasanmu mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi besok, cari tahu tentang dirinya. Kau juga harus becerita sedikit tentang dirimu. Jangan lupa untuk menyinggung tentang keberadaanku dalam tubuhmu. Katakan padanya bahwa aku adalah iblis yang tak henti-hentinya berusaha membuatmu gila dan menghasutmu untuk melakukan pembantaian dan membuat hujan darah untuk melampiaskan amarahku."_

"Apa kau ingin membuatnya ketakutan?" Gaara menyahut hambar.

_"Hanya ingin membuatnya terkesan. Yah, kau tahu, mungkin saja ia merasa hal itu seksi."_

Gaara mendengus, "Kenapa juga aku terus mendengarkanmu. Ucapanmu selalu konyol."

_"Hei, aku kan hanya berusaha membantu!"_ protes Shukaku_. "Yah silahkan saja kau usaha sendiri dengan caramu sendiri. Jangan cemas, aku akan selalu siap sedia untuk menertawakan kegagalanmu," _Shukaku menyeringai lebar.

Gaara tak menimpali cemoohan Shukaku yang jelas-jelas tak mempercayainya sama sekali itu. Kalau boleh dikatakan, sebenarnya Gaara lebih tenang mendengar olok-olok sang iblis, daripada bantuan-bantuan yang Shukaku berusaha lakukan. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin Shukaku tak menyembunyikan maksud tertentu.

Sejujurnya Gaara merasa heran, karena Shukaku berusaha membantunya dalam menjalankan misi ini. Walau tampaknya misi Shukaku lebih terfokus berkenaan dengan dua hal: Neji dan Ranjang.

Mungkin sang iblis ingin melihat tontonan seru. Mungkin Shukaku hanya sedang _horny _alias terangsang gairah seksualnya. Siapa yang tahu musim kawin para iblis.

* * *

Gaara tengah terduduk santai di bangku taman, menatap sang surya yang perlahan mulai nampak di ufuk timur. Ia tahu kalau Neji tak mungkin akan datang sepagi ini, namun ia sendiri tak bisa diam saja di kamar penginapannya dan merasa gelisah, tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Gaara menyukai momen terbitnya fajar, sama halnya seperti ia menyukai hal-hal lain—yang amat sangat sedikit jumlahnya—di dunia ini. Shukaku selalu berenergi dan aktif di malam hari, dan entah bagaimana menjadi sedikit rileks saat fajar datang menjelang. Maka dari itu, Gaara sangat menikmati pesona kehangatan dan kedamaian pagi hari seperti ini.

Waktu berlalu tanpa Gaara sadari betul. Orang-orang mulai lalu-lalang di taman kota itu, walau kebanyakan dari mereka mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari bangku tempat Gaara duduk.

Selang beberapa saat, Gaara mulai merasakan kecemasan tanpa dinyana. Ia memang tak menetapkan waktu tepatnya janjian dengan Neji hari itu. Tapi janji mereka adalah mereka akan bertemu pagi ini. Sementara saat ini matahari sudah mulai meninggi.

Seharusnya Neji sudah datang sedari tadi…

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan pikiran Gaara.

Gaara tak menyahut, namun ia merasa lega melihat sosok Neji di hadapannya yang muncul sesaat sebelum tengah hari.

Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan bersisian dengan Neji, menelusuri jalanan taman yang berlapis bebatuan.

"Aku bermaksud datang lebih awal," Neji mulai lagi. "Tapi sepertinya semua penghuni Konoha ingin sekali menghentikanku dan bicara padaku pagi ini. Orang-orang yang melihatmu di tempat latihan kemarin, ditambah dengan orang-orang yang Lee beritahu tentang kedatanganmu ke Konoha. Semuanya penasaran dengan tujuan kedatanganmu kemari. Mereka pikir kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan mereka pikir aku tahu."

"Kenapa aku harus merencanakan sesuatu?"

Gaara _memang _merencanakan _sesuatu_. Tapi tentunya ia yakin bahwa Neji tak akan senang mendengar detail dari misi yang ia emban ini.

"Itu jugalah yang kukatakan pada mereka," lengkungan senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Neji, "walaupun begitu, tampaknya tak semua orang puas dengan jawaban bahwa kau di sini sekedar untuk berwisata. Jadi kita harus bersabar dan tak mengacuhkan orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang berniat mengintip kita."

Sesaat setelah Neji mengungkapkan hal itu, baru Gaara sadari bahwa sebagian orang berjalan lamban ketika berpapasan dengannya dan Neji, sementara ia sendiri mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia menggeram dan mengirimkan sorotan tajamnya pada setiap orang yang memperhatikan mereka, hingga orang-orang itu kabur terbirit-birit.

Yang benar saja—rutuknya dalam hati. Tanpa penonton sekalipun, kencan ini sudah begitu sulitnya. Apalagi jika ada yang menonton.

Neji tampaknya menyadari rasa tak nyaman yang dirasakan Gaara—dipandangi oleh belasan pasang mata di sekitar mereka. Neji membuka suaranya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku punya ide, tempat yang menarik dan sepi. Tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita."

Neji tak menyebutkan tempat tujuan yang ia maksud, namun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Gaara mengikuti dengan patuh tanpa berkata-kata.

Menyusuri jalanan taman, mereka telah keluar dari kompleks taman dan mulai mengarah pada pesisir desa. Gaara sedikit mendekat pada Neji di sampingnya, berusaha tak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang mereka lalui sepanjang jalan.

Pasir dalam gentong labunya berdesir, antara gelisah dan jengkel. Sedikit amukan dari pasir ini tak akan membunuh siapapun—pikir Gaara. Hanya sedikit, yah, menakuti mereka. Memberi mereka pelajaran untuk bersikap lebih sopan kepadanya.

Namun segera ia tepis renungan tersebut, setelah dipahaminya bahwa memang ia sendirilah yang menyebabkan para penduduk Konoha penasaran dan heran melihatnya di sini dengan salah satu shinobi kebanggaan mereka—Neji—berjalan bersisian.

Membuat badai pasir untuk menyapu bersih para pengganggu itu nampaknya tak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa.

Neji sendiri tampak tak keberatan dan tak merasa terganggu dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang-orang. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa ditatap lama-lama oleh orang lain. Gaara dapat mengerti, toh ia sendiri pun merasa senang menatap Neji berlama-lama.

Melewati beberapa jalan pintas, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di bagian desa yang sepi dan tak terjamah umum. Sedikit banyak Gaara mulai mengingat tempatnya berada kini, yaitu tempat yang sama yang pernah ia lewati ketika ujian Chuunin yang kedua dilangsungkan di hari yang sudah lama berlalu.

Dalam beberapa langkah, Neji terhenti dan diikuti Gaara. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah gerbang besar yang tinggi menjulang, dengan rangkaian pagar kawat pembatas yang tinggi mengelilingi hutan di balik gerbang.

"Ini dia," sahut Neji sesaat kemudian.

Hutan Kematian. Sesuai namanya, banyak orang mati di tempat ini, hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tempat yang juga merupakan lahan latihan para shinobi, sekaligus tempat diadakannya ujian Chuunin yang kedua. Di dalam sana begitu gelap, dan banyak makhluk jadi-jadian yang aneh dan buas, siap menerkam mangsa yang mendekat. Makhluk-makhluk bengis yang mencabik-cabik siapapun yang ada dalam jarak pandang mereka.

Gaara ragu kakak perempuannya akan mengusulkan tempat macam ini untuk berkencan.

"Apa kita boleh masuk ke sana?" alih-alih protes, Gaara hanya bertanya.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Kita bukan lagi Genin. Lagipula pagar pembatas ini adalah untuk pengamanan supaya apa yang berada di dalam sana tetap berada di sana. Bukan berarti sekat pembatas supaya kita tidak masuk," sahut Neji sekenanya. "Selain itu, apa gunanya kita jadi shinobi, kalau menyusup ke dalam hutan begini saja kita tak bisa?"

Apapun standar untuk sebuah 'Kencan kedua', Gaara tak begitu ambil pusing lagi. Tampaknya ide menyusup ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Menyusup ke dalam Hutan Kematian sangatlah mudah. Memang betul ada penjaga, namun tak begitu banyak. Karena tentu saja, normalnya, tak ada satu orangpun yang mau masuk ke dalam hutan macam begini. Dan seandainya ada yang masuk sekalipun, hutan ini memliki pertahanan sendiri—makhluk-makhluk buas penunggunya.

Namun tentu saja Neji dan Gaara sama sekali tak gentar dengan rawa beracun atau binatang-binatang buas dan ranjau serta perangkap yang ada di sana. Karenanya, mereka dapat dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam hutan, melewati para penjaga dengan sukses.

Bagian dalam hutan sangatlah lembab, berkabut, dan dipenuhi bayangan pepohonan raksasa yang menghalangi sinar matahari, hingga membuat pencahayaan di sana minim.

Erangan dan raungan makhluk buas terdengar bersahutan nun jauh di pedalaman sana, namun tak satupun yang datang mendekat.

Gaara menyadari beberapa jejak di tanah, namun tak begitu yakin. Hutan ini memiliki banyak misteri yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, bagaikan sebuah labirin menyesatkan dengan jutaan rahasia yang terbungkus rapi di balik samarnya pemandangan dan dinginnya udara.

Sepasang pemuda ini mulai meloncat melewati beberapa batang pohon besar yang menjalar, hingga tiba di sebuah dahan pohon raksasa yang luas dan kokoh. Titik yang sangat sesuai untuk menikmati pemandangan hutan raya dari ketinggian.

Tak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang membuka suaranya. Pasir milik Gaara mendengkur pelan dan tenang dalam gentong yang dipanggulnya.

Perlahan ingatan Gaara berselancar pada memori masa silamnya, ketika terakhir kali ia menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Benar, ketika ia melaksanakan ujian kedua Chuunin.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menyambangi Konoha. Dan ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tempat ini di kala itu. Ia tak peduli dimana ia berada, tak peduli dengan ujian, bahkan tak peduli dengan gelar Chuunin sama sekali. Pertarungan adalah satu-satunya hal yang menarik baginya—saat itu. Karena yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah kenikmatan dari pembantaian massal.

Kadang ia masih dapat merasakannya, jauh di dalam dirinya. Seperti saat ini, di hutan raya yang menyingkap banyak kenangan yang telah lama terkubur. Merasakan luka lama yang tertoreh dalam dirinya, yang tak kunjung sembuh walau waktu telah lama berselang.

Ia kadang masih merasakannya, seperti saat ini. Gejolak rasa haus untuk menciptakan genangan sungai darah, untuk menghapuskan kesedihan atas penderitaan dari rasa sepinya sendiri.

"Aku ini pembunuh," Gaara memecah kesenyapan dan berujar setengah berbisik pada hutan yang hening.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu. Namun entah mengapa, di tempat ini, di tempat yang dipenuhi monster seperti ini, ia…merasa seolah ia didesak untuk mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tak begitu jauh dari sini. Saat ujian Chuunin, aku membunuh orang," tambah Gaara sesaat kemudian. "Mereka menyebutkan nama mereka, tapi aku tak ingat. Mereka memang mencoba membunuhku, tapi bukan itu alasanku menghabisi mereka. Aku mencabut nyawa mereka karena aku mau dan aku mampu. Itulah satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat itu."

"Hmm," Neji bergumam. "Apa kau membunuh orang belakangan ini?"

_"Kuharap demikian!"_ Shukaku menyela cepat.

Gaara tak mengacuhkan komentar sang iblis. "Hm, tidak… belakangan ini tidak," jawabnya pada Neji.

"Apa kau membunuh orang dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini? Maksudku, untuk bersenang-senang. Misi sebagai shinobi tidak dihitung," ulang Neji lagi.

"Tidak," Gaara mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Neji tersenyum sedikit, "Ketika aku masih Genin, aku selalu berkeyakinan bahwa manusia itu tetap sama dari semenjak mereka dilahirkan hingga ajal menjemput. Butuh sedikit waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk menyadari—sekaligus melalui sebuah kekalahan memalukan—bahwa setiap orang mampu berubah. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah berubah sejak ujian Chuunin itu. Dan kurasa perubahan yang kujalani ini menuju arah postif, untuk menjadi diriku yang lebih baik. Kurasa kau pun begitu. Gaara yang lama, tidak akan mungkin mengajakku berkencan kemarin, dan bersedia kemari untuk bersantai bersamaku seperti ini."

"Kau tidak berpikir aku ini _monster_?" sebetulnya Gaara selalu mengira bahwa Neji—dengan kemampuan pemahamannya yang mendalam—mampu melihat sosoknya yang sesungguhnya. Sosok buruknya, sebagai seekor _monster_.

Orang lain, seperti Naruto dan Lee, terlalu naif unuk menyadari kenyataan tersebut. Tapi tentu saja shinobi elit macam Neji seharusnya memahami hal ini. Gaara selalu berpikiran bahwa hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja, hingga Neji merasa bosan dan mencampakkannya sendirian. Seperti yang lainnya.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Sejujurnya, aku tak banyak mengenalmu. Jadi, aku tak bisa katakan apakah kau ini bukan monster, atau kau ini monster. Yang jadi poin utama adalah…kau tidak perlu menjadi monster jika kau tidak ingin."

"Dan jika aku ingin?"

"Begitu juga boleh, kalau itu keputusanmu."

Perbincangan yang menarik. Terasa suatu ketidakwajaran dalam konversasi ini, namun entah bagaimana terasa begitu mempesona dengan caranya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin membunuhmu? Bolehkah kulakukan?"

Tatapan mata Neji yang sulit diprediksi menatap Gaara lurus-lurus, "Apa kau bisa?"

Apa maksud Neji dengan pertanyaannya itu? Apakah ia bertanya tentang kemampuan dan kekuatan Gaara untuk mampu menghabisinya? Ataukah kesanggupan ia untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang yang begitu menarik hatinya, menyeretnya dalam pusaran emosi tak bernama yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini? Sanggupkah Gaara tahan melihat nyala dari nafas kehidupan sang pemilik bola mata _opal _itu menguap lenyap?

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, menatap dedaunan kering yang berserakan mengalasi permukaan hutan di bawah pohon tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

Neji menarik segaris senyum, "Aku tenang mendengarnya," sahutnya lembut.

_"Kalau-kalau ada yang penasaran,"_ Shukaku menyerobot, _"aku sangat ingin menghabisi kalian berdua saat ini juga di sini."_

Gaara tak mengindahkan provokasi Shukaku. Pikirannya sudah cukup bergejolak dengan berbagai macam hal.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang menyelubungi rongga dadanya, di kala kebersamaannya dengan Neji seperti ini. Seolah segalanya terasa menjadi begitu jelas dan transparan, sekaligus rumit dan membingungkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Walau Neji berkata Gaara bisa saja menjadi monster jika memang itu yang ia inginkan, namun Gaara tahu betul bahwa Neji tak menginginkan hal itu. Monster dalam jiwa Gaara akan membuatnya ketakutan, tak peduli seberapa tangguhnya Neji.

Jika Gaara mau, segalanya akan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Jadi apa sebetulnya yang Gaara mau?

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak Gaara terakhir kali menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Memang benar, sebelumnya keinginannya adalah membunuh orang sebanyak mungkin, untuk memuaskan hasrat haus darahnya yang bergolak panas tak terbendung.

Namun ia telah seutuhnya menanggalkan hasrat kotor itu.

Dan faktanya, ia belum menemukan sesuatu hal yang lain, hal yang diinginkannya. Sesuatu yang seolah memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya dengan rasa puas yang menggelora.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan," sahut Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau tetapkan sekarang juga," timpal Neji dengan sedikit senyuman.

.

.

Kesenyapan yang kembali menyelubungi kedua insan manusia ini bukanlah keheningan dingin yang menyesakkan dada, melainkan ketenangan yang menghangatkan.

Neji terlihat rileks dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sementara Gaara masih berkutat dengan pikiran kusutnya—walau tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga merasa santai dan tenang.

Bagi Gaara, yang dirasakannya saat ini begitu aneh dan rumit. Semakin ia berusaha mengartikan rasa itu, semakin ia tenggelam dalam ketidakpahaman dan kebingungan. Terbersit olehnya, jikalau ia mampu menerjemahkan emosi yang dirasakannya kini, maka semua pertanyaan dan kebimbangan dalam hatinya akan terjawab. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya begitu sulit.

_"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak,"_ Shukaku menghela napas berat. _"Berhenti bersikap emo dan meratapi hidupmu begitu! Kau sedang berkencan, ingat tidak?"_

Benar juga, misinya. Hampir ia lupa.

Sekali lagi Gaara berharap dirinya cukup punya banyak informasi tentang hubungan sosial macam kencan begini. Namun paling tidak, ia telah mempersiapkan sesuatu dari idenya sendiri.

Gaara merogoh kantung pakaian merah marunnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil dari dalamnya.

"Ini," Gaara menyodorkan benda mungil yang berkilau itu pada Neji. "Kubawakan kau sesuatu."

Neji menerima benda kecil yang terbuat dari gelas kaca itu. Sebuah botol kecil berdinding kaca transparan, dan di dalamnya ada sesuatu.

"Pasir?" Neji mengerjapkan matanya.

Pasir di dalam botol berputar membentuk pusaran kecil, seolah tertiup angin yang lembut.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan air muka yang masih terkejut, "Ini pasirmu 'kan? Apa kau…yakin? Tidak apa-apa memberikan ini padaku?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Aku punya lebih banyak."

Neji mengerjapkan matanya.

Seketika Gaara tersadar dan mengerutkan keningnya, khawatir, "Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka," tandas Neji cepat, seraya mengulum senyum. Ia memperhatikan pasir milik Gaara itu berputar di dalam botol kaca di tangannya dengan lembut. "Hadiah yang sangat…manis."

Sisa pasir Gaara yang berada dalam gentong labunya bergemuruh, berdesir dan melenguh, seolah bersorak-sorai dengan riang mendengar pujian Neji.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bunyi keras bergema tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, menarik perhatian kedua insan manusia ini. Pohon tempat mereka duduk bersantai berguncang, menimbulkan hujan daun bagi mereka.

Gaara menepiskan sehelai daun di rambutnya, dan melemparnya ke arah sang pengacau—makhluk apapun itu.

Masih sedikit malu, ia menoleh pada Neji, "Erm…mau sedikit bersenang-senang dan berburu monster?"

Neji memasukkan hadiah dari Gaara ke balik pakaiannya, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati di tempat yang aman. Dapat Gaara tangkap sorot mata Neji yang berkilat dalam gairah, bersemangat, dan terlihat begitu indah, lebih dari yang pernah ia lihat selama ini.

"Sudah pasti," ujarnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

.

.

**TBC  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies untuk non-login Reviewers:**

**Micon:** Iya, saking IC-nya fic ini, saya sendiri senyam-senyum nrensletnya.. Lucu sama tingkah polah kedua tokoh utama kita ini ^^

**Ao-Mido:** Beneran? YAY berarti saya cukup ada bakat dalam menyadur.. :D *guling2 senang*

Versi English-nya menarik dengan caranya sendiri, _to the point _dengan balutan kata yang kuat dan kadang terkesan rumit. Untuk versi Indonesia ini saya buat lebih ringan dengan penambahan kalimat penjelas di sana-sini biar lebih mudah dipahami.. Mumpung dikasi ijin sama Kat (author aslinya) hehe ;)

.

**Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri buat ngirim feedback.. Komentar positif kalian selalu memacu semangat saya ^^**

.

**ETA: **Terima kasih untuk **_Uchiha Nata-chan_** yang menunjukkan typo-error di chapter ini.. ^^

.

**Preview untuk chapter depan:**

.

"_Tolong, putuskan hubungan kalian. Jangan temui ia lagi."_

"_Apa?"_

.

.

Hehe segitu aja preview-nya ya ^^ *dilemparin batu*

Nantikan kelanjutannya ya~ :)


	6. Act 6

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Happy reading~ ^^

Typo-betaed by _**Uchiha Nata-chan**_. Thanks, dear ^^

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

"Ke mana kau tadi pagi?" Temari bertanya ketika Gaara kembali ke penginapan. "Ketika kau tidak turun untuk sarapan, aku mengecek kamarmu dan mendapati kau tidak ada di sana. Kau tahu hal seperti itu sangat membuat kami cemas, ketika kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

"Tenang saja," timpal Gaara sembari duduk di atas meja rendah dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk untuknya sendiri, "aku tidak membunuh siapapun."

Tidak siapapun. Pengecualian untuk makhluk-makhluk hutan kematian—yang ia bantai bersama Neji. Tentunya mereka tidak dihitung.

Ingatan mengenai 'kencan' dengan Neji kembali terputar dalam memori kepalanya, membuat Gaara hampir menyunggingkan senyum. Hampir.

Temari menghela napas, "Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan itu yang membuat kami cemas. Kami tahu kau tidak akan sembarangan membunuh orang lagi."

"Kau yakin?" Gaara melemparkan tatapan mata yang tak dapat diprediksi. Air mukanya datar dan tak terbaca. Dan tentu saja, hal itu tak pernah gagal satu kalipun membuat kakak perempuannya itu merinding—walau hanya sekejap saja.

Memang betul dia, Temari, dan Kankuro adalah keluarga. Satu-satunya keluarga baginya yang tak ia benci. Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak seutuhnya menjamin keselamatan kedua saudaranya itu—mengingat perangai buruknya yang senang melakukan pembantaian di masa lalu.

Dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini, Gaara menjadi lebih stabil. Tak ada niat membunuh dalam dirinya belakangan ini, termasuk juga terhadap kedua saudaranya itu. Walaupun Gaara tahu kedua saudaranya itu memahami hal tersebut, ia tahu benar bahwa rasa takut itu masih ada di dalam diri mereka. Rasa takut terhadap Gaara.

Kadang Gaara memanfaatkan hal itu. Kadang pula ia merasa muak.

"Aku jalan-jalan dengan Neji," Gaara menjawab pada akhirnya, tak menunggu jawaban kakak perempuannya itu atas pertanyaannya.

"Bagus!" Temari berseru girang. "Aku senang hubungan kalian semakin baik, bahkan bersenang-senang bersama tanpa saran dariku. Betul 'kan kataku, Konoha adalah tempat yang tepat untuk memulai segalanya. Dan, ah, kalau kau merasa kurang cocok dengan Neji, kita bisa cari yang lain. Pada kenyataannya, jarang sekali orang yang beruntung dapat pacar dalam sekali-dua kali kencan. Bukan maksudku menyuruhmu berhenti atau apa, hanya anjuran."

Mengganti target? Tak pernah terpikirkan ada seseorang yang dapat begitu sesuai dan menarik untuk Gaara, selain Neji. Gaara tak dapat membayangkan target lain selain Neji, yang dapat menjadi pasangan 'kencan'nya.

"Aku tidak butuh target lain. Neji saja cukup."

Keputusan telah dibuat. Gaara menyesap jus jeruknya santai.

"Hm," Temari menimpali dengan senyum yang tampak aneh. "Lalu, kau sudah menciumnya?"

Gaara menelan jus jeruknya terlalu cepat sampai hampir tersedak, "Tidak. Kenapa harus?"

Temari mengangkat bahunya, "Setiap orang melakukannya dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Dan kurasa kau cukup menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kau maksud," tukas Gaara cepat. "Aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Neji adalah target dari misi ini. Itu saja."

"Baiklah," Temari mencibir. "Walaupun sepertinya kau lupa poin utama dari semua hal ini, tapi yah, sudahlah. Toh ini hidupmu. Tapi paling tidak, boleh kuberi sedikit saran…?"

"Katakan."

"Setidaknya cobalah mendekatinya," ujar Temari. "Maksudku, secara fisikal. Tidak perlu terlalu banyak, tapi….yah, menurutku salah satu masalah terbesarmu adalah kau tidak punya banyak kontak fisik dengan orang lain. Kau selalu menarik dirimu sendiri dari orang lain, dan mereka pun memberimu ruang pribadi bagimu, dan itu membuatmu jarang—amat sangat jarang—bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Bahkan dalam pertarungan sekalipun, kau buat pasirmu bertarung untukmu."

Saran yang aneh. Dan Gaara tak dapat melihat apa manfaat dari hal tersebut.

Tapi berpatokan dari hal yang sudah-sudah, Gaara paham benar bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu selalu tepat dalam memberikan saran manjur. Akhirnya ia putuskan, "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

.

.

Ia memang mempertimbangkannya.

Gaara membayangkan dirinya menyentuh Neji seharian, lengkap ditambah dengan komentar usil dari sang iblis di kepalanya—tentang bagaimana ia harus dan akan menyentuh Neji.

Sebelumnya tak pernah Gaara sadari bahwa ia jarang memiliki kontak fisik dengan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Ucapan Temari mungkin memang ada benarnya.

Kedatangannya ke Konoha adalah salah satu contoh konkrit. Setiap orang di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, terburu menepi ke pinggiran jalan, memberikan ruang baginya untuk lewat. Semuanya tak mau berdekatan dengan sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah.

Ia sangsi Neji tidak keberatan membiarkan Gaara menyentuhnya.

.

.

Semakin ia berpikir tentang hal itu, semakin ia ingin bertemu Neji. Matahari telah mulai tenggelam dan bersiap untuk beristirahat di peraduannya. Namun hari belum terlalu gelap. Paling tidak, Gaara ingin menemui Neji sekali lagi, sebelum ia akan kembali menghabiskan malam tanpa tidurnya.

Setelah menimbang sebentar, Gaara putuskan untuk beranjak mencari Neji. Ia meninggalkan penginapan dan mulai menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Pada jam segini, kemungkinan Neji sedang berada di rumahnya. Namun Gaara tak tahu dimana kediaman klan Hyuuga berada. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyusupi rongga dadanya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba saja sudut matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang. Gadis yang sama yang terlihat berbincang bersama Neji di hari pertama kedatangannya ke Konoha kemarin lusa.

Gadis Hyuuga itu (Gaara sepertinya tahu nama gadis itu, tapi ia tak ingat sama sekali) tampak menenteng sekantung besar sayuran di tangannya, dan sepertinya tengah dalam perjalanan pulangnya menuju kediamannya.

Paling mudah tentu saja mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam hingga sampai di kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga, namun cepat ia tersadar bahwa hal itu akan dianggap sebagai tindakan tidak sopan, dan berupa sinyal buruk untuk keberadaannya di Konoha ini. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang diplomat terhormat.

Lebih bijaksana jika ia bertanya langsung saja. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Gadis berparas lembut itu terpaku di tempatnya ketika dilihatnya siapa yang menghampirinya. Kedua bola matanya yang mirip seperti milik Neji terbelalak lebar.

Gaara berhati-hati dan sedikit mengambil jarak dari gadis itu. Gadis itu kelihatannya seperti mau menangis saja. Gaara teringat akan kata-kata Kankuro bahwa gadis ini terlalu pemalu untuk ukuran gadis rata-rata.

"Hyuuga," Gaara menyapa. "Aku sedang mencari Neji. Bisa kau beritahu aku tempat tinggalnya?"

"A-aku…" gadis itu mundur selangkah. "Um…Di-dia… tidak ada di rumah. Di-dia mendapat misi ke-keluar Konoha. Se-sekarang ia sedang di gerbang utama be-bersama timnya. Be-bersiap untuk berangkat…"

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, secepat kilat Gaara melenggang pergi, berlari meninggalkan gadis yang masih gemetaran itu. Gaara terus berlari cepat menuju gerbang Konoha.

Dia harus menemukan Neji sebelum Neji pergi. Dia…dia tidak mau Neji pergi menjalankan misi berbahaya. Dia tidak mau Neji terluka…

"_Hati-hati,"_ Shukaku menyeringai, _"kau mulai terdengar seperti menyukainya."_

"Aku tidak menyukainya seperti _itu_. Aku memikirkan misiku. Misi ini tidak akan ada artinya jika targetku tewas. Selain itu aku hanya punya sedikit waktu terbatas di Konoha ini. Jika ia pergi dalam misi yang menghabiskan banyak waktu, bisa-bisa ia kembali ketika kita sudah pulang ke Suna."

"_Tentu,"_ Shukaku terkekeh. "_Bukan berarti kau khawatir padanya. Tidak sedikitpun," _gumam Shukaku penuh arti.

"Tidak sedikitpun," sahut Gaara.

.

.

Walau itu yang ia katakan, ketika dilihatnya Neji di depan gerbang Konoha, tanpa dinyana ia merasa lega. Dilihatnya tim Neji tengah mengecek perlengkapan masing-masing, bersiap untuk pergi.

Neji tampak terkejut bukan main melihatnya berdiri mematung beberapa meter darinya. Tapi ia tidak terlihat keberatan. Gaara sedikit senang akan hal itu.

Dengan sedikit gestur, Neji meminta sedikit waktu dari teman-teman satu timnya, dan beranjak menghampiri Gaara.

"Datang untuk mengantar kepergianku?" Neji membuka suaranya. "Kau pasti berpapasan dengan Hinata dan tahu dari dia, bahwa aku di sini. Misi ini mendadak sekali, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu, tapi—"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi," Gaara memotong ucapan Neji.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku harus pergi, ini pekerjaanku. Tidak akan lama, aku pasti akan kembali sekitar tengah hari besok. Kita bisa makan siang sama-sama nanti—"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi," Gaara kembali memotong, bersikeras. "Kau bisa terluka."

Neji sedikit terkejut, "Oh," senyum samar terpoles di bibirnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak mau aku pergi? Aku akan baik-baik saja, Gaara. Misi ini tidak begitu sulit, dan aku punya tim yang hebat."

"Tidak benar-benar hebat," Gaara bersikukuh. "Kalau kau tetap bersikeras, kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Kuakui hal itu akan… menarik. Tapi sangat menyalahi etika diplomatik antar Konoha dan Suna, jika kubiarkan Kazekage mereka menjalankan misi dengan shinobi Konoha. Timku pasti dapat menanganinya tanpa halangan," Neji berusaha memberinya pengertian. "Kau juga pernah melihat bagaimana mereka bertarung, bukan? Mereka sangat dapat diandalkan. Kau juga bahkan pernah bertarung dengan Lee di ujian Chuunin—"

"Dan mengalahkannya," potong Gaara dingin. "Tenten kalah dari Temari. Kau juga kalah dari Naruto."

Seketika Gaara sadar bahwa ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Senyum di bibir Neji lenyap. Kedua pupil matanya kini menyorot dingin.

"Aku harus pergi," Neji membuka suaranya detik berikutnya, melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dengan datar.

Tim Neji tampak keheranan dengan ekspresi di wajah Neji, namun tak bertanya apa-apa ketika ia memberi sinyal untuk segera pergi.

"Neji, tunggu," Gaara berseru.

Secepat kilat Neji menghilang dari pandangan. Tenten cepat mengikuti di belakangnya. Lee tampak sedikit bimbang, menoleh pada Gaara. Ia terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera menepisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memberikan cengiran lebar yang agak canggung, Lee bertolak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera menyusul Tenten di detik berikutnya.

"_Hebat betul,"_ Shukaku berkomentar. _"Aku tahu jika kutunggu beberapa saat, kau pasti akan mengacaukan segalanya. Aku malah kaget butuh waktu selama ini kau gagal."_

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah," sahut Gaara.

"Oh. Tidak, katamu? Siapa yang percaya? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan langsung di depan mukanya bahwa ia dan timnya adalah sekumpulan pecundang yang pernah kalah."

"Aku hanya ingin ia tetap tinggal."

Gaara tahu ia bisa saja mengikuti mereka, tapi hal itu tak akan membuat keadaaan menjadi lebih baik. Memaksa Neji untuk tetap tinggal dengan kekerasan dan mengikatnya dengan tali, mungkin memang akan menjauhkan Neji dari marabahaya. Tapi tak dapat dielakkan lagi imbasnya Neji pasti marah bukan kepalang dan bukan tak mungkin jadi berhenti bicara padanya. Misinya akan gagal total.

"_Kau bahkan tak tahu misi macam apa yang akan ia lakukan,"_ Shukaku kembali berkomentar. _"Mungkin saja ia benar. Bahwa misinya itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar."_

"Konoha tidak akan memberikan misi yang mudah dan tak berarti pada Neji," timpal Gaara. "Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sumber daya kuat seperti Neji untuk menjalankan misi kacangan yang bisa dilakukan Genin."

"_Jika kau _memang_ percaya pada kemampuannya begitu,"_ Shukaku terhenti sejenak, menghela napas berat, _"mengapa tidak kau katakan saat berhadapan dengannya tadi? __Daripada mengatakan betapa ia seorang pecundang yang kalah?"_

Mulut Gaara terkunci rapat. Ia tak sanggup membalas ucapan Shukaku.

Dengan sedikit gontai dihampirinya sebuah bangku kayu panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. Ia akan menunggu, sudah ia putuskan.

Tidak ada artinya jika ia kembali ke penginapan sekarang. Toh bukan berarti juga ia akan tidur di sana.

Ia putuskan ia akan diam di sini dan menunggu kepulangan Neji. Dengan begitu ia akan secepat kilat melihat Neji ketika yang bersangkutan kembali. Dan—entah bagaimana caranya—pokoknya ia akan membuat Neji mengerti bahwa ia tak bermaksud seperti ucapannya yang terkesan buruk.

Malam itu berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

.

* * *

"Gaara! Hei, Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak. Sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto tengah berlari kecil menghampiri bangku kayu tempatnya duduk.

Naruto duduk di sampingnya, "Kudengar kau datang ke Konoha beberapa hari lalu, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran. Apa kau kemari untuk jalan-jalan? Atau urusan diplomatis?"

"Dua-duanya, kurang-lebih," jawab Gaara tak mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. "Tahu dari siapa aku di sini?"

"Dari semua orang!" timpal Naruto riang. "Mereka tahu kita cukup akrab, jadi mereka pikir kau datang untuk menemuiku. Tapi karena kau tidak datang juga, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarimu. Kebetulan tadi aku berpapasan dengan Hinata, dan dia bilang semalam kau berlari ke arah sini," ujarnya dengan nada suaranya yang penuh semangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—di gerbang begini—ngomong-ngomong?"

"Menunggu," sahut Gaara singkat. "Naruto, kau berteman dengan Neji, bukan?" tanpa pikir panjang Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Neji?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Kurasa ya. Ah, maksudku, dia agak sulit didekati. Sulit sekali mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi kalau diajak makan ramen sama-sama dengan kawan yang lainnya, dia selalu ikut, kok."

"Kau mengalahkannya di ujian Chuunin. Apa hal itu masih membuatnya kesal?"

"Wah, itu sudah lama sekali," Naruto tertawa. "Entahlah. Kau tahu, Neji itu memang agak sedikit aneh. Kadang ia bisa begitu mendendam begitu lama, kadang pula tak begitu menggubrisnya terlalu serius—seolah bukan hal penting. Tapi kurasa dia tidak mendendam padaku, mengingat pertarungan itu membuahkan hasil yang positif baginya. Dia juga tidak begitu semenyebalkan sebelumnya! Tidak lagi sibuk berceloteh soal 'takdir begini', 'takdir begitu'. Ah, kenapa dengan Neji memangnya? Kupikir kalian tidak akrab? Lihat kalian bicara saja, aku tak pernah," Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ucapannya yang cepat dan tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan napas itu patut diberi tepuk tangan.

"Aku mengajaknya kencan kemarin."

"Serius?" Naruto terkejut bukan main dan bersiul ringan. "Sulit dipercaya seorang Neji akan melakukan hal semacam kencan. Yah, dia memang populer di kalangan remaja Konoha, banyak yang sudah mengajaknya, tapi selalu dia tolak. Berita besar begini akan sulit disembunyikan di sini. Kau tahu, aku dapat informasi siapa mengencani siapa dari Sakura-chan."

Baru terlintas di kepala Gaara. Benar juga. Di dunia ini tentunya bukan hanya dia saja seorang, yang berkutat dengan masalah kencan. Ia berpikir tak ada salahnya bertanya pada orang lain yang sekiranya pasti memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak darinya.

"Apa kau mengencani seseorang saat ini?" akhirnya Gaara bertanya pada yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya, alias Naruto.

Naruto menutup mulutnya secepat kilat hingga giginya bergemeletuk. Rona merah muda tersirat di pipinya samar, "Ng…itu…emm…gimana bilangnya yah… Ah sudahlah! Iya. Tapi sebenarnya ini rahasia, lho. Cowokku ini kurang senang jika orang menggosipkannya," Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengurut punggung lehernya.

'_Jadi laki-laki rupanya,'_ pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Menarik sekali. Entah bagaimana, hubungan antara sesama laki-laki sering dianggap aneh dan tidak sehat. Pada kenyataannya, Gaara tak melihat ada satu halpun yang dirasa salah dari mengencani orang yang memang ingin dikencani.

Mungkin masalah gender itu adalah salah satu aturan 'orang biasa' yang memang jarang sekali ia mengerti. Kalau sudah begini, memang sebaiknya aturan tak masuk akal itu tak dihiraukan saja.

"Kau tahu, sebtulnya aku kaget sekali mendengar kau berkencan dengan Neji," Naruto kembali membuka suaranya. "Tak ada maksud jelek, hanya saja... sulit membayangkan orang kaku sepertimu terlibat urusan kencan begini. Lebih dari itu, mengejutkan mendengarmu melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan interaksi sesama umat manusia," ujar Naruto dengan nada canda.

"Ini ide Temari dan Kankuro," timpal Gaara. "Mereka pikir ini akan… membuatku bahagia."

"Apa berhasil?"

"Entahlah," Gaara mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. "Semuanya terasa membingungkan. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal begini. Misi yang sulit."

"Ini tidak sesulit yang kau pikirkan, Gaara. Semua orang pasti dapat melakukan hal seperti ini. Bahkan Lee sekalipun bisa punya pacar. Hinata menganggap sikap konyolnya Lee itu lucu dan menarik. Lagipula semua ini bukan… misi. Kau temukan orang yang kau suka, dia juga suka padamu, lalu kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua banyak-banyak."

Argumen yang menarik. Tapi sayangnya Gaara tidak menyukai manusia. Tidak pula Neji. Jika kita menyukai seseorang, maka orang itu akan menyakiti kita. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Tidak lagi.

Neji akan terus menjadi target dalam misinya. Dengan berasumsi bahwa ia masih akan bersedia jadi target Gaara ketika kembali nanti, tentunya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang utama Konoha. Tidak, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia buat sebelum Neji pergi tadi. Ia tak akan mencari target baru. Tidak ada target lain selain Neji.

Naruto menatapnya cukup lama sebelum berujar, "Kau tidak merasa bosan?"

"Aku tidak bosan," sahut Gaara singkat, jelas, padat. Sedikit teringat olehnya Shukaku bertanya hal yang sama padanya entah berapa puluh kalinya, sebelum Naruto datang tadi.

"Semua orang merasa bosan," Naruto mencibir. "Aku bosan melihatmu diam terus menatap gerbang."

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi," timpal Gaara sekenanya.

Naruto menggeram, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Aku akan mengajarkan sebuah jutsu!" ujarnya dengan riang.

"Apa?"

"Jutsu! Pasti akan asyik sekali! Dengan begini, kau jadi punya kerjaan sambil menunggu Neji. Aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsu tercanggihku yang terkenal ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, yang sudah kukembangkan dan kutingkatkan dengan kemampuanku sendiri!" ujar Naruto dengan sumringah.

Gaara tahu benar 'jutsu canggih' yang dimaksud Naruto itu dan berujar datar, "Maaf saja Naruto, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengubahku jadi perempuan."

"Ayolah~" rengekan Naruto terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok segerombol orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

Rupanya tim Neji telah kembali.

Gaara berdiri cepat, sama sekali badannya tak terasa kaku setelah semalaman duduk di atas bangku kayu yang keras di belakangnya. Dilihatnya tim Neji tengah memasuki wilayah Konoha, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kondisi ketiga shinobi muda itu.

Mereka semua terlihat kotor, pakaian mereka sedikit compang-camping, dan Neji—

—Neji berdarah. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

"Mereka menyakiti Neji," Gaara mendesis. Kalimat berikutnya yang ucapkan terdengar seperti geraman, perpaduan dari angkara murka Gaara dan rasa benci Shukaku, "Mereka menyakiti Neji!"

Pengelihatan Gaara seluruhnya terhalangi oleh cahaya merah darah yang berkilat. Pasir dalam gentong labu raksasanya keluar dari tempatnya dan berputar di udara, siap menimbulkan badai pasir yang mengerikan. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

Kemarahan tak terbendung berkilat di kepala Gaara, ditambah dengan keganasan Shukaku yang mulai tak terkendali. Kontrolnya atas kebuasan Shukaku dirasakannya mengendur, namun ia tak peduli lagi.

Ia akan mencincang habis siapapun yang telah berani menyebabkan Neji terluka, telah membuat darah Neji menetes walau hanya setetes saja. Ia akan memburu dan mengejar mereka, mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan mereka dicincang sampai mati.

Lalu ia akan membunuh Lee dan Tenten yang tidak melindungi Neji. Karena betapa lemahnya mereka membiarkan Neji terluka. Dia juga akan membunuh siapapun yang mengirimkan Neji dalam misi ini, Hokage sekalipun tak masalah. Ia akan membantai semuanya tanpa ampun!

"Gaara!" sebuah suara terdengar samar. "Gaara! Dengarkan aku! Ini bukan darahku!"

Kabut merah yang menghalangi pandangan Gaara perlahan mulai sirna. Shukaku kembali terperangkap dalam tabir segelnya. Dalam batas antara kesadaran dan tidak, perlahan Gaara mulai dapat memfokuskan pengelihatannya, dan didapatinya sosok Neji, Lee dan Tenten di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan para Jounin yang berbaris melingkarinya, bersiap mengacungkan kunai untuk mengantisipasi tindakan gegabahnya yang dinilai membahayakan.

Pasir Gaara yang tergantung di udara jatuh ke tanah seolah kehabisan energi, dan menimbulkan suara berdebum keras.

Gaara menatap Neji, "Kau tidak… terluka?" tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sedikit tertahan. Terlalu banyak darah di pakaian Neji.

Tenten sedikit ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya, "Itu ulahku."

Gaara menoleh padanya, dan kembali menatap Neji .Tidak mengerti.

Neji tersenyum padanya, berusaha meyakinkan, "Ini akibat yang ditimbulkan dari jurus milik Tenten. Semakin banyak target yang jadi sasarannya, semakin banyak darah yang terciprat kemana-mana."

Rasa tenang yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di hati Gaara terbungkam oleh rasionalitas atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sesaat sebelumnya.

Ia telah lepas kendali. Kemurkaannya telah menguasai sang iblis yang bersemayam dalam dirinya, menguasai dirinya, dan dalam sekejap itu ia telah menyerahkan segala humanisme dalam dirinya pada setan yang berwujud kebencian dari buah pikirannya sendiri. Begitu mudahnya menyerah pada kebencian dan kemarahan, ia hampir saja kembali menjadi _monster _seperti dirinya yang lama…

Memanggil kembali pasirnya untuk masuk ke dalam gentong labunya, Gaara menggunakan _teleport _untuk pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Kemanapun boleh. Ia ingin menghilang dari tempat itu.

Jurusnya membuatnya cukup jauh dari gerbang depan Konoha, dan dengan cekatan segera ia berlari semakin menjauh. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke penginapan dan berhadapan dengan kedua saudaranya, mengatakan tentang apa yang baru saja hampir ia lakukan.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk keluar dari pusat kota, dan terus berlari tanpa sedetikpun niat untuk berhenti. Tanpa disadarinya, kini ia telah menyusuri jalanan yang sama yang ia lalui bersama Neji sehari sebelumnya. Jalan setapak panjang menuju Hutan Kematian.

Menyelinap dari beberapa penjaga seperti sebelumnya, dengan sukses kini ia telah berada di dalam Hutan Kematian. Perlahan tubuhnya terbungkus oleh belenggu kegelapan hutan yang pekat dan dingin.

Tumpukan mayat dari monster-monster jadi-jadian yang sebelumnya ia bantai bersama Neji telah hilang kini. Mungkin dimangsa monster lainnya. Gaara merasa lega, karena ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat darah sekarang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia terhenti di sebuah dahan tinggi yang kokoh. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit gontai. Napasnya sedikit memburu. Ia rasa ia tak akan sanggup kembali sekarang, mungkin selamanya tidak.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia termenung sendirian di sana, ia sendiripun tak tahu. Namun sebuah suara nyaring yang begitu akrab di telinganya belakangan ini membuyarkan pikiran kosongnya. Memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Gaara bertanya dengan sedikit canggung pada sang pemilik suara. Didapatinya dirinya sama sekali tak begitu terkejut merasakan Neji—sang pemilik suara—duduk di sampingnya.

Neji telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih dari darah dan debu tanah kini. "Aku tidak akan menjadi shinobi kalau aku gagal menyusuri jejak, bukan?" timpal Neji setengah berkelakar. "Gaara…"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," potong Gaara. "Pulanglah ke tempat tinggal klanmu, atau kemana saja. Paling tidak kau akan menjadi lebih… aman. Aman dariku."

"Kemarin ucapanmu tidak begitu."

"Ternyata aku salah. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku… sangat tak terkendali, ketika kupikir kau terluka tadi."

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan rasa terkejut mulai menyambanginya, "Kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku, bukan?"

Tak ada gunanya membantah hal ini lagi sekarang. "Ya, kurasa…"

"Hm," senyum lembut terpoles di bibir Neji.

Gaara sedikit terkejut dan heran dengan air muka Neji itu.

"Sejujurnya, selama ini jarang sekali ada yang mencemaskanku ketika aku menjalankan sebuah misi. Bahkan, tidak ada seorangpun. Kalau boleh kukatakan, rasanya… membuatku senang. Walau dengan bonus sedikit amukan iblis," Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara, napasnya yang hangat menerpa pipi halus Gaara sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

Debaran jantung Gaara keluar dari tempo normalitasnya. Pasir dalam gentong labunya berdesir dan melenguh, sebelum akhirnya memaksa keluar dari dalam gentong dan berputar di udara. Pasir itu kini menyelubungi tubuh Neji dan Gaara, membentuk pita yang membelit keduanya dengan lembut, namun cukup kuat untuk mendorong keduanya saling mendekat.

Dapat Gaara rasakan panas tubuh Neji yang menyentuh kulitnya, sekalipun mereka tak bersentuhan secara langsung. Ia menelan udara dan hampir tersedak, dan baru disadarinya bahwa ia telah menahan napas dalam detik-detik yang lalu.

Kedua bola mata Neji berkilat dan bercahaya, tampak suatu energi yang mengisapnya dalam pusaran emosi tak terdefinisi. Baik Gaara maupun Neji, tak saling mengambil jarak dan menjauh. Membiarkan tubuh mereka melekat semakin dekat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua tangan Gaara merengkuh lengan Neji dan menelusuri setiap jengkalnya hingga ke pundaknya, sebelum kemudian menariknya semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Neji tersenyum tipis. Pasir di sekeliling mereka berdesir. Gaara mengecup bibir lembut Neji.

Dunia di sekitar Gaara seolah berputar dalam pusaran emosi yang tiada terkira rasanya. Rasa yang begitu asing baginya. Yang tak dikenalnya. Kehangatan tubuh Neji, napas Neji, dan rasa dari Neji, ia rasakan dari kedua lengan Neji yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Bibir mereka saling mencumbu, bersama dengan helaian rambut Neji yang mengusap pipinya lembut.

Gaara antara sadar dan tidak bahwa jantung masih berdetak, bahkan berdebum kencang. Dan samar-samar ia rasakan debaran jantung Neji pula yang menghimpit dadanya. Simfoni di antara keduanya membuat segalanya terasa bagaikan senandung ilusi dalam mimpi.

Segalanya terasa baru. Semua perasaan ini baru dirasakannya. Asing baginya.

Menyentuh, dan disentuh.

Rasanya… kurang. Ia merasa tidak cukup.

Gaara ingin tenggelam dalam perasaan ini, terlarut dalam eksistensi Neji. Memenuhi segala kekosongan dalam dirinya dengan Neji. Neji yang telah membuatnya merasa—

—Hidup.

.

.

Gaara mengambil jarak, baru tersadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Walau kini mereka tak lagi saling mencumbu, namun masih dapat ia rasakan kehangatan kecupan Neji di bibirnya.

Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya terasa begitu hidup ketika ia bersama Neji. Hasrat itu kembali lagi, betapa inginnya ia menarik Neji kembali ke pelukannya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Neji sekali lagi. Namun dalam dirinya kini tumbuh rasa bingung dan menggelitik. Ia ingin terus bersama Neji, sekaligus ingin lari dari situ sekarang juga.

"Aku…" Gaara kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku…"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke penginapan tempat kau menginap," sahut Neji. "Kedua kakakmu pasti cemas mengetahui kau tidak ada. Lagipula aku juga harus menghadap atasanku untuk melaporkan misi kemarin malam."

"Ng…" Gaara mengangguk pelan. Keduanya merasa lega sekaligus sedikit kecewa karena harus berpisah.

Membiarkan kesenyapan menyelubungi mereka berdua, keduanya menyusuri jalan keluar dari Hutan Kematian itu bersisian tanpa berkata-kata. Pasir yang telah kembali ke dalam gentong labu yang dipanggul Gaara meringis dan berdesir pelan. Dan cukup mengejutkan, Shukaku tenang dan tak berkomentar sama sekali.

Mereka saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan di tengah jalanan utama Konoha, walau Gaara merasa sepertinya ada hal lain yang seharusnya dikatakannya. Neji hanya tersenyum dan mengecupnya sekali lagi—dan membuat Gaara terkejut sekaligus senang.

Gaara menatap punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh. Jiwanya penuh dengan luapan emosi yang membuatnya bergelora walau hanya dengan sentuhan ringan semacam tadi.

"Permisi, Gaara," suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan sekejap Gaara menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri atas kecerobohannya tak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya saking terpesona.

Tenten—gadis pemilik suara itu, tak goyah walau dilihatnya Gaara mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak sedikit gusar padanya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tenten kembali berujar.

Sekalipun reaksi pertama yang terlintas di otaknya adalah mengabaikan gadis itu dan melenggang pergi menuju penginapan, namun sisa kewarasan Gaara ingat bahwa gadis bercepol ini adalah teman satu tim Neji. Jadi kesimpulan akhirnya adalah ia putuskan untuk mengangguk.

Tenten mengajak Gaara untuk mengikutinya, dan mereka kini berdiri di pinggiran jalan yang cukup sepi. Gaara mengikutinya tanpa berkata-kata, menunggunya untuk bicara duluan.

Tenten terlihat sedikit ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka suaranya juga, "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana," ucapnya perlahan. "Kau bukan yang pertama yang mengajak Neji berkencan, kau tahu. Kebanyakan anak perempuan, tapi laki-laki juga ada. Dia itu sangat populer. Dan dia selalu bersikap sopan pada mereka, tapi semuanya ditolak baik-baik. Kau yang pertama ia terima ajakannya."

Gaara terkejut, walau air mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterkejutannya. Tak juga menampakkan kepuasan dan kebanggaan yang terbersit di pikiran Gaara.

"Kurasa ia menyukaimu," lanjut Tenten lagi. "Karena itu... aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

Ketika Gaara tak menyahut sama sekali, Tenten berujar cepat, "Tolong hentikan semua ini. Jangan menemui ia lagi."

"Apa?" Gaara menukas cepat. Berani sekali gadis itu memerintahnya seperti itu. "Kenapa?"

Tenten sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan tajam Gaara yang terarah padanya lekat-lekat, "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, kau hanya akan... akan menyakitinya."

"Apa yang terjadi di gerbang tadi—"

"Bukan masalah itu!" Tenten memotong ucapan Gaara. "Memang hal itu juga ada sangkut-pautnya, tapi yang lebih utama adalah… Neji akan segera menikah."

"_Menikah?" _Shukaku bangkit dari keheningannya. _"Dengan siapa?"_

"Sepupunya, Hanabi," jawab Tenten, ketika Gaara memvokalkan pertanyaan Shukaku. "Hal ini belum diumumkan secara resmi, tapi Neji sudah mengetahui hal ini dari dulu. Karena itulah ia tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Tak pernah berkencan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menerima ajakanmu sekarang. Tapi pasti ia pun sudah mengerti. Bahwa semuanya pasti akan berakhir pada akhirnya."

.

.

**TBC  
**


	7. Act 7

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Happy reading~ ^^

Typo-betaed by _**Uchiha Nata-chan**_. Thanks a lot, dear.. :)

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

Gaara duduk di atap penginapan, memandangi hamparan pertokoan dan pemukiman penduduk seolah hal itu menarik baginya. Namun tentunya, pikirannya melayang pada hal lain. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji.

Tampaknya tak ada hal lain yang mengisi kepalanya selain Neji dalam hari-hari belakangan ini. Bukannya ia bermaksud demikian, namun sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

Terutama sekarang. Setelah percakapannya bersama Tenten.

Menikah. Neji akan menikah.

Gaara belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang disebut Hanabi itu sepanjang persinggahannya di Konoha selama ini. Tenten bilang ia lebih muda dari Neji. Pendiam, serius, dan seorang yang pandai dan bertalenta, begitu dibanggakan oleh klannya. Mungkin belum mampu menandingi Neji, tapi Tenten berkata bahwa Hanabi _sesuai_ untuk Neji.

Hal itulah yang begitu mengusik Gaara belakangan ini. Ketika Tenten mengungkapkan hal tersebut, ia tak berbicara mengenai yang mana di antara keduanya—Neji dan Hanabi—yang akan memenangkan pertarungan jika mereka berduel. Melainkan Tenten berbicara mengenai betapa keduanya _sesuai _dalam segi kekuatan, keahlian, kemampuan, dan yang lebih utama adalah betapa mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan yang berkualitas tinggi dari dua bibit unggul klan Hyuuga ini. Seolah Neji adalah binatang tukang produksi anak saja.

Dan Gaara betul-betul ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini—siapapun boleh jadi.

"_Permulaan yang bagus,"_ Shukaku mengompori. _"Sedikit pembunuhan kecil-kecilan untuk melemaskan otot yang kaku, itulah yang kau butuhkan saat ini."_

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Neji," alih-alih menanggapi provokasi Shukaku, Gaara menyuarakan pikirannya.

"_Untuk apa?"_ Shukaku mendengus. _"Kau dengar sendiri rekan satu timnya berkata apa. Neji hanya memanfaatkanmu. Itu kenyataannya."_

"Aku yang memanfaatkannya," Gaara menukas. "Tapi… Fakta bahwa Neji akan segera menikah, itu akan mengacaukan misiku. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Tenten memang dengan jelas telah berkata bahwa pernikahan itu telah diatur oleh para tetua klan Hyuuga. Namun satu hal yang tak disinggungnya adalah pendapat Neji terhadap hal ini sama sekali.

Dan jika Neji juga setuju dengan perjodohan itu, kenapa ia malah bersedia berkencan dengan Gaara?

Gaara melompat turun dari atap penginapan. Menyusuri jalanan kota yang cukup lengang.

.

* * *

Langit tampak gelap, dengan awan kelabu menggantung di langit.

Tak terbersit sedikitpun niat untuk bertanya pada orang lain tentang arah tujuannya, kompleks pemukiman klan Hyuuga. Ia mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Bahkan ia sampai melewati toko yang sama, dua hingga tiga kali.

Walau ketetapan hatinya untuk bertanya langsung pada Neji sudah mantap, namun sesuatu mengusik dalam dirinya. Ia merasa tidak enak memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya akan dilontarkan Neji padanya.

Walau hilir mudik tak karuan, dengan ajaib satu setengah jam kemudian ia telah sampai di depan kompleks pemukiman klan Hyuuga. Tembok tinggi menjulang di hadapannya, bersama dengan papan nama yang bertengger kokoh di atas gerbang, bertuliskan: _Hyuuga_.

"_Nah, akhirnya kau sampai,"_ ujar Shukaku. _"Saranku tetap pada melepaskan stress-mu dengan mematahkan leher beberapa orang."_

Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia tengah sibuk berkutat dalam pikiran apakah sebaiknya ia mengetuk pintu atau masuk menyelinap, ketika pintu gerbang di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Tiga orang shinobi yang tampak asing bagi Gaara muncul dari balik pintu. Kesemuanya memiliki pupil mata yang sama dengan Neji.

Ketiga shinobi itu menatap Gaara lekat, seolah mempertanyakan alasan keberadaan Gaara yang berdiri mematung di luar gerbang, lewat tatapan mata tanpa suara mereka.

Gaara tak melihat ketiga shinobi itu membawa senjata, namun ia yakin benar bahwa ketiganya cukup tangguh walau dengan pertarungan tangan kosong. Tak juga ia lupa kemampuan spesial klan Hyuuga yang sanggup mencabut nyawa orang hanya dengan sentuhan saja. Walau tentu saja, dengan pasir istimewa dalam gentong labu yang dipanggulnya, hal semacam itu sama sekali tak akan berpengaruh padanya.

Namun sepertinya ketiga shinobi di hadapannya itu tidak begitu mengenal siapa Gaara sesungguhnya, melihat dari gerak-gerik mereka yang biasa saja tanpa ada rasa cemas maupun takut-takut.

"_Tampaknya mereka tidak tahu siapa kau,"_ Shukaku berkomentar.

"Aku kemari untuk mencari Neji Hyuuga. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

Ketiga shinobi mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa dia sudah memperkirakan kedatanganmu?" salah satu di antaranya bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi dia pasti mau menemuiku," jawab Gaara.

"Tunggu di sini," salah satu dari penjaga gerbang itu menimpali. Sesaat kemudian pintu gerbang besar itu tertutup di depan wajahnya.

Perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dari para penjaga gerbang itu tak lantas membuat Gaara merasa terhina. Ia paham benar, bahwa walaupun ia mendapat izin untuk memasuki wilayah Konoha atas dasar diplomasi, namun bukan berarti ia dapat keluar-masuk kompleks pemukiman salah satu klan shinobi Konoha sesukanya.

Meninggalkannya di luar pintu gerbang adalah salah satu prosedur formal, dimana para penjaga akan mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu dengan Neji, untuk memberi persetujuan tentang kehadirannya.

Tampaknya kabar cepat sampai ke telinga Neji, karena tak sampai hingga lima menit kini pintu gerbang besar itu kembali terbuka lebar, menyembulkan sosok Neji dari baliknya.

"Kau tahu," Neji tersenyum ke arahnya, "kau pandai sekali muncul di tempat-tempat yang mengejutkanku. Masuklah."

Gaara tidak melangkah masuk, "Aku tidak datang untuk berkunjung, aku datang untuk bicara denganmu."

"Masuk saja dulu," sahut Neji. "Sebentar lagi sepertinya turun hujan."

Seolah menyambut kalimat Neji tersebut, setetes air hujan hinggap di pipi Gaara. Sedikit terkejut, Gaara menatap langit dengan sedikit jengkel. Tetesan berikutnya hinggap di matanya.

Hujan turun dengan deras detik berikutnya, menggiring Gaara untuk akhirnya menyerah dan menerima tawaran Neji. Paling tidak, di bagian dalam kompleks pemukiman klan ia tidak akan basah kuyup.

Ada lebih banyak orang dari yang Gaara perkirakan di dalamnya. Beberapa dari mereka memberi salam pada Neji, dan yang lainnya menatapnya dengan heran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kompleks pemukiman klan Hyuuga sangat rapi dan teratur. Neji membawa Gaara menyusuri lorong-lorong yang melewati ruangan-ruangan bercita rasa seni tinggi. Menunjukkan betapa tinggi budaya leluhur-leluhur klan Hyuuga.

Kemudian Neji membimbingnya melintasi lapangan kecil, hingga sampai di gedung lain. Yang satu ini lebih banyak dihuni oleh penduduknya, dan semuanya memiliki bola mata seperti milik Neji.

Neji memiliki begitu banyak kerabat. Gaara berpikir entah apa yang dirasakan Neji, terlahir di antara begitu banyak anggota keluarga, dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

Sementara bagi Gaara sendiri 'keluarga' adalah sesuatu yang sudah dilupakannya sejak lama. Karena kenangan tentang keluarga hanya membuat Shukaku dalam dirinya menjadi tidak tenang dan mengusiknya dengan darah yang bergejolak panas.

Gedung-gedung yang dilewatinya hampir mirip dengan deretan gedung di wilayah pertama tadi. Namun semakin jauh ke dalam, semakin Gaara rasakan perbedaannya. Walaupun bersih dan rapi, perabotan dan hiasan di setiap bangunan lebih sederhana dari bagian wilayah luar tadi.

Neji dan Gaara kini telah sampai di depan ruangan yang sepertinya kamar pribadi Neji.

"Terlalu banyak orang," Neji menjelaskan. "Agak sulit mencari tempat tenang untuk berbicara berdua."

"_Ya, tentu,"_ Shukaku menimpali. _"Aku ragu alasan dia mengajakmu ke kamarnya cuma karena hal itu. Dia betul-betul bergerak cepat rupanya,"_ Shukaku terkekeh.

"Tutup mulutmu," kecam Gaara dalam kepalanya.

Berusaha menghindar dari pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya enggan ia utarakan, Gaara menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengamati perabotan di kamar Neji.

Tak begitu banyak perabotan yang ada. Yang ada hanya perabotan yang bermanfaat dan tidak begitu menarik untuk dipandang berlama-lama. Gaara menerka bahwa dua laci yang bertengger di dinding di pojok ruangan itu berisi pakaian, gulungan ninja, serta senjata milik Neji.

Kamar Neji begitu lengang dan dingin. Seolah kamar tamu saja, dan Neji tak berniat mendekorasi kamarnya sama sekali seolah hendak bepergian.

"_Atau dia sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya untuk persiapan pernikahan,"_ Shukaku memberi komentar. Yang malah membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Satu-satunya benda yang tampak memiliki sentuhan pribadi dalam ruanga lengang itu hanyalah botol kaca mungil yang bertengger kaku di atas meja di pojok ruangan. Botol kaca yang sama yang ia berikan pada Neji hari sebelumnya.

Pasir dalam gentong Gaara berputar dan melenguh, mengenal sejumput pasir yang meliuk dalam botol kaca mungil itu.

"Tempat ini begitu mirip dengan kamarku," Gaara menyeruak keheningan.

"Kosong-melompong dan membosankan?" Neji menimpali.

Gaara menatap Neji lekat, namun yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

"Tempat ini adalah satu dari bagian hunian klan Hyuuga, tapi aku tidak merasa seperti di _rumah_. Jadi aku tak ada niat mendekorasinya atau semacamnya. Kau?" Neji berujar setelah beberapa saat larut dalam hening.

"Aku tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar tidurku. Aku tidak pernah tidur juga. Temari mengusulkan supaya kusulap kamar tidurku menjadi ruang kerjaku saja, berhubung kebanyakan waktuku kuhabiskan dengan mengerjakan _paperwork_," sahut Gaara ringan.

"Kau tidak datang kemari hanya untuk mengomentari selera dekorasi ruanganku, bukan?" Neji merasa cukup dengan basa-basi yang tidak perlu.

Pertanyaan yang langsung tepat sasaran itu sedikit banyak telah membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mengamati botol kaca berisi pasir darinya itu dengan seksama. Tak sedikitpun menatap Neji.

"Tenten datang padaku hari ini."

"Oh?" nada suara Neji terkesan sangat terkejut. Seolah ia tak menyangka apa sekiranya yang mendorong Tenten untuk menjumpai Gaara.

"Dia bilang kau akan segera menikah."

"Oh."

Tidak ada bantahan. Tidak ada pembenaran. Tidak ada penjelasan. Hanya 'Oh' saja.

Gaara melempar pandangannya pada Neji, namun raut muka Neji sama sekali tak berubah. Ia sama sekali tak dapat membanyangkan apa yang ada dalam benak Neji saat ini, "Betulkah?"

Neji menghela napas, "Mungkin."

"_Mungkin?" _Shukaku menyeletuk tak sabar. _"Jawaban macam apa itu? 'Mungkin'—yang benar saja! Jawabannya seharusnya 'ya' atau 'tidak',"_ gerutunya.

"Belum diresmikan secara pasti," tutur Neji, seolah mendengar jerit suara Shukaku dalam kepala Gaara. "Setiap kali para tetua berkumpul, mereka membahas hal ini. Ada sedikit perdebatan, dan pada akhirnya mereka selalu menunda keputusan akhirnya untuk lain hari. Kadang pendapatku juga diminta, tapi itu hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Selebihnya hanya mereka yang punya kuasa untuk menentukan segalanya."

Ketika kesenyapan kembali membius atmosfer ruang lengang, Gaara angkat bicara, "Bagaimana pendapatmu sendiri mengenai hal ini?'

Neji tak menyahut.

Gaara sudah hampir yakin bahwa Neji tak akan menjawab, ketika suara rendah namun jernih milik Neji menyeruak, "Jika ayahku lahir duluan dari saudara laki-lakinya, aku seharusnya menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga. Namun karena kenyataan tak berkata demikian, aku hanya terlahir sebagai anggota keluarga cabang, bukan utama. Hal itu sudah ditetapkan dalam garis hidupku jauh sebelum kelahiranku sekalipun.

"Ketika aku mulai menyadari hal itu, kenyataan bahwa aku tak akan pernah dapat meraih posisi lebih tinggi dalam kasta klan ini membuatku merasa tidak terima. Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Menguasai berbagai macam hal. Aku jadi tidak tahu lagi apa yang kumau. Aku hanya… merasa marah.

"Aku ingin semua anggota klan Hyuuga mengakui keberadaanku. Membuat mereka menyesal karena telah mengangapku _sampingan_ belaka," Neji mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya perlahan namun penuh kemantapan.

Gaara tak menimpali.

"Dan kurasa jerih payahku itu telah membuahkan hasil sekarang. Mereka menyadari kehebatanku, dan berusaha mendapatkanku dan memasukkanku ke dalam lingkaran para anggota keluarga utama. Dengan menikahi Hanabi. Menikah dengan Hanabi akan membawaku pada posisi yang tinggi dalam klan ini," Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil. Tawa yang tak mengandung humor sama sekali.

Gaara tak ingin tertawa sama sekali.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Keberadaanku sudah lekat dengan status inferiorku. Hanabi merasakan hal ini juga. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang menganggapku lebih rendah darinya. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang yang seperti itu," ada gejolak emosi tak terluapkan dalam setiap kata yang meluncur dari ujung lidah Neji.

"Sudah kau katakan hal itu pada para tetuamu?" Gaara menimpali sejenak kemudian.

"Dengan sesopan dan sehalus mungkin, sudah kusampaikan. Dan mereka juga telah mendiskusikannya pada Hanabi—yang tampaknya juga menjawab sesopan dan sehalus mungkin bahwa ia sependapat denganku. Tapi tentu saja itu semua hanya formalitas belaka. Seperti yang kukatakan, pada akhirnya hanya suara para tetua lah yang menentukan segalanya. Jika bagi mereka pernikahanku dengan Hanabi adalah suatu keharusan—demi klan Hyuuga, maka mau tak mau kami harus melakukannya. Melakukan kewajiban kami sebagai penerus klan ini."

Gaara tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Ia tahu ia haruslah pergi saat ini juga.

Misinya telah gagal. Mengakui kekalahannya. Dan pulang.

Untuk berikutnya ia mungkin akan membiarkan Temari memilihkan target untuknya saja alih-alih ia pilih sendiri. Dan tentunya mereka harus melakukan sedikit riset tentang latar belakang target terlebih dahulu, untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau sang target memiliki ikatan pertunangan dan sedang dalam masa persiapan pernikahan dengan orang lain, atau memiliki masalah keluarga yang rumit.

Ia harus fokus pada target yang baru. Misi yang baru. Dan melupakan segala hal tentang Hyuuga Neji.

Lupakan kehangatan Neji. Lupakan tatapan lembut Neji. Lupakan bintang-bintang yang Neji perlihatkan hanya untuk dirinya. Lupakan penerimaan Neji terhadap monster dalam dirinya.

"_Semoga beruntung,"_ Shukaku menggeram pelan. _"Kau tidak pernah pandai dalam melupakan sesuatu."_

Gaara harus pergi. Membisu dan angkat kaki.

Neji berdiri membelakanginya dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Seolah berharap Gaara segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Air muka Neji menampakkan ekspresi yang muram di antara penerangan yang minim dalam ruangan. Kesedihan, mungkin? Yang berbaur dengan kepasrahan diri terhadap nasib yang telah digariskan oleh sang Takdir untuknya.

Neji tidak akan melawan. Neji tidak akan membantah keinginan para tetua. Akte pernikahan itu seolah telah betul-betul terpatri kuat dalam kepalanya.

Jadi di mana tempat Gaara dalam hal ini?

"Kenapa kau katakan 'ya' ketika aku mengajakmu berkencan tempo hari?" tanya Gaara. "Tenten bilang ada banyak orang sebelumnya yang mengajakmu berkencan, tapi semuanya kau tolak. Tapi kau katakan 'ya' padaku. Kenapa begitu?"

Sebuah senyum samar terpoles di bibir Neji, "Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya."

"Jawaban itu sudah tidak dapat kuterima. Aku mau alasanmu yang sesungguhnya," tukas Gaara.

Harus tahu. Ia harus tahu jawabannya.

Gaara sendiri tak mengerti mengapa, tapi ia merasa _harus_.

Neji tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, dan hanya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara menghampiri Gaara. Belum sempat Gaara bereaksi, tangan Neji terjulur ke wajahnya, "Karena ini," sahutnya menyentuh tato kanji bersimbol huruf '_ai_' di dahi Gaara. Tato kanji '_ai_' yang bermakna 'cinta'. Tato yang sama yang dahulu ia torehkan di sana sebagai sumpahnya untuk tidak mempercayai cinta selain sebagai sebuah kata tanpa makna.

Gaara terpaku dalam keterkejutannya.

"Kau telah bersumpah pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu—atau apa alasanmu, mengajakku berkencan. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan karena kau suka padaku. Tidak pula kau akan menyukaiku."

Gaara masih membisu.

"Karena itulah aku tahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ketika semua ini harus berakhir, kau tidak akan merasa terluka. Kau akan kembali ke desamu di Suna, dan melupakan semua ini pernah terjadi. Bagimu ini semua hanya ilusi sesaat saja."

"Dan bagimu?" Gaara memotong. "Apa ini semua tak berarti apa-apa bagimu juga?"

"Oh, semuanya terasa begitu nyata bagiku," Neji tersenyum samar. "Aku akan menyimpan kenangan tentang hari-hari belakangan ini dalam hatiku. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Kenangan yang menyenangkan bagiku. Kenanganku bersama seseorang yang kupilih sendiri. Bukan atas perintah ataupun desakan para tetua atau siapapun."

—Dengan kata lain, siapapun tak masalah bagi Neji?

Gaara menatap tatami dingin di bawah kakinya. Tentu saja apapun alasan Neji tak seharusnya membuatnya tidak senang. Toh ia sendiripun memilih Neji secara _random_ begitu saja di taman kota. Neji hanya ia pilih karena ia memiliki wajah manis dan cukup menarik bagi Gaara saat itu.

Mereka imbang. Tidak sepatutnya Gaara merasa tidak puas.

Namun Gaara merasa tidak puas.

Misi yang ia emban telah sampai pada titik tak terselesaikan. Targetnya telah keluar dari jangkauan. Ia paham benar bahwa memaksakan misi ini lebih lanjut hanya akan mengantarnya pada kegagalan yang sempurna.

Tak ada lagi hal untuk diucapkan.

Tak ada lagi hal untuk dilakukan.

Gaara harus angkat kaki dari sini.

Dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

Gaara membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Neji tak menatap maupun menghentikan Gaara sama sekali.

.

.

.

Hujan lebat masih deras mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun. Gaara tak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, dan melenggang meninggalkan pemukiman klan Hyuuga. Para pengawal di pintu gerbang tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya membukakan pintu keluar baginya.

Gaara berjalan tanpa arah. Dalam benaknya saat ini hanyalah ia ingin kembali ke penginapan tempat ia dan kedua saudaranya menginap—secepat mungkin. Namun ia sendiri tak mengindahkan kemana kakinya melangkah.

Curahan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh Gaara terhenti tiba-tiba. Gaara mendongak dan mendapati sebuah payung memayungi kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar di sampingnya menggenggam payung plastik transparan itu.

"Aku ragu pasirmu sanggup melindungimu dari pneumonia," Naruto berujar riang. "Ayo mampir ke rumahku sebentar, sampai hujannya reda."

Gaara belum pernah sakit seumur hidupnya, dan ia rasa ia memang tak akan pernah jatuh sakit. Tapi diikutinya juga Naruto yang mulai melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Isi kepala Gaara saat ini hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa jelaskan kegagalan misinya pada kedua saudaranya. Gaara yakin betul bahwa pastilah mereka akan menyuruhnya mencari target baru. Sementara Gaara tak yakin ia sanggup.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Apartemen Naruto sangat berbeda dari kediaman Hyuuga. Perabotan dalam ruangan tampak penuh berjejal, tanpa keharmonisan estetika. Figura lama yang menampilkan shinobi ramput pirang itu dan rekan-rekannya, tergantung di dinding ruangan. Sebuah panci kecil teronggok di tengah ruangan, menadah tetesan air hujan yang merembes melalui langit-langit ruangan.

"Kau lapar?" Naruto membuka percakapan. "Aku punya ramen."

"Aku tidak suka ramen."

"Berhubung kau temanku, aku akan pura-pura tidak dengar itu," Naruto sedikit menggerutu.

Menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi, Naruto menatap Gaara yang terduduk kaku di kursi lainnya, "Mau cerita kenapa kau berjalan gundah gulana di tengah hujan deras begitu?"

"Aku tidak _berjalan gundah gulana_," tandas Gaara meniru ucapan Naruto.

"Gundah gulana, tahu," tukas Naruto. "Murung—lebih tepatnya."

Gaara mengirimkan tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto yang tak acuh.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji?" sahut Naruto lagi.

"Dia akan menikah," timpal Gaara mengangkat bahunya seolah tak acuh. "Dengan sepupunya, Hanabi—kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Mustahil!" pekik Naruto seraya melompat dari kursinya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, bukan?"

"Kenapa? Tak ada hubungannya denganku," sahut Gaara datar. Benar. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Gaara—Neji telah menegaskan hal itu di hadapan batang hidungnya sendiri.

" '_Tidak ada' _kepalamu! Tentu saja _ada_ hubungannya denganmu!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di udara dengan geram. "Kau 'kan suka padanya!"

Sorotan tajam kedua bola mata Gaara tampak tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka padanya," desis Gaara di antara barisan giginya yang dirapatkan.

"Kau suka padanya, tahu. Aku jelas-jelas ada di sana ketika kau mengamuk saat melihat Neji berlumuran darah sehabis mengemban misi, kau ingat? Kau tidak akan bersikap begitu kalau kau tidak suka padanya! Akui sajalah kau memang _begini-begitu_ terhadap Neji," geram Naruto tak sabar.

Gaara tidak paham maksud _begini-begitu_ a la Naruto, tapi apapun itu, ia rasa tidak.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan. Bukan berarti aku menaruh hati padanya atau semcamnya."

"Kau suka dia!" Naruto ngotot.

"Tidak."

"Suka!"

"Kubilang, tidak," pasir dalam gentong labu Gaara bergemuruh merasakan amarah sang tuan yang mulai bergejolak.

Namun tentu saja Naruto tak pernah sadar bahaya yang akan menimpanya jika berurusan dengan seorang Gaara yang marah.

"Kau suka! Suka! Suka! Suka!" seru Naruto lagi bagai radio rusak.

"_Biarkan aku menghabisinya,"_ Shukaku menggeram kesal. _"Ya? Aku janji hanya akan mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya, itu saja,"_ pintanya lagi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyita perhatian kedua pemuda dalam ruangan itu.

"Naruto, kau di rumah?"

Gaara merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Ia tak ingat siapa, namun tampaknya memang pernah ia dengar. Seseorang yang pernah ia temui di ujian Chuunin pastilah pemilik suara itu.

Raut keceriaan tampak di wajah Naruto yang berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk. Lewat celah bahunya, ia berujar lantang pada Gaara, "Kau tunggu di sini. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita sebentar lagi."

"_Tidak jika ia masih ingin hiudp,"_ Shukaku menimpali. _"Kita loncat saja keluar jendela, aku tidak mau mendengar ceramah konyolnya lagi."_

"Shikamaru! Katakan pada Gaara kalau dia dalam penyangkalan!" suara nyaring Naruto bergema kencang.

"Kau saja yang bilang," jawab lawan bicara Naruto—yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu—dengan ringan.

"Sudah! Tapi dia tak mau dengar. Dia tidak percaya padaku!" Naruto bersungut.

Shikamaru? Gaara tak tahu banyak hal tentang pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah pemuda itu pernah mengalahkan Temari di ujian Chuunin. Dan di luar arena pertandingan, ia tampak sering bersama Naruto. Mungkin Shikamaru ini adalah kekasih rahasia Naruto—yang ia ceritakan sebelumnya?

"Kedengaran cerdas, bagiku. Aku juga tidak akan percaya padamu begitu saja," timpal Shikamaru santai. "Hei, jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu, aku baru saja datang dan tidak tahu masalahnya sama sekali."

Gaara mendengar Naruto menjelaskan secepat kilat pada Shikamaru, "Sekarang ia di ruang tamu. Depresi berat habis putus dengan Neji."

"Yang benar?" suara Shikamaru terdengar terkejut. "Tak biasanya."

Gaara sendiri pun merasa tak senang dengan istilah _depresi berat _yang dikatakan Naruto tentangnya. Gaara menggerutu dalam hati.

"Gaara terus saja bilang dia tidak suka pada Neji, padahal dia suka!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Ya, mungkin saja dia memang tidak suka?" Shikamaru menimpali ringan.

"Suka, _kok_, aku yakin! Dan aku yakin dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya kalau ia terus dalam penyangkalan seperti sekarang ini. Bantu aku meyakinkannya," rengek Naruto sesaat kemudian.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau lagi ikut campur dalam urusan mak comblang-mu. Ingat ketika kau mencomblangkan Hinata dengan Lee?"

"Tapi berhasil, 'kan?"

"Setengah desa dipenuhi es krim."

"Itu 'kan kecelakaan. Lagipula toh akhirnya Lee dan Hinata _jadian_ juga. Sedikit masalah untuk sebuah _happy ending_ tidaklah buruk, 'kan?"

"Yang jelas aku tak mau ikut-ikutan kali ini. Merepotkan."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian berujar cepat, "Aku akan melakukan yang kau suka!"

"Kau sudah melakukannya kemarin."

"Yang satunya lagi! Dengan _clones_!"

"…Berapa banyak?"

"Tiga."

"Lima," tawar Shikamaru, muali terdengar antusias.

"Deal!" seru Naruto riang. Tahu bahwa pancingannya berhasil.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Baiklah. Tapi kukatakan saja, sejujurnya masalah Gaara dan Neji ini kurasa sangat tak masuk akal."

Walaupun bicaranya begitu, Shikamaru melangkah menuju ruang dimana Gaara terduduk sendirian. Mengaitkan rompi Jounin-nya yang basah di tiang kayu untuk jas hujan, Shikamaru melangkah menghampiri Gaara dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Gaara.

"Naruto berpikir kau… kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Neji, begitu?"

"Benar," jawab Gaara singkat. Ia cukup senang bicara dengan Shikamaru yang tampak cerdas dan mengerti situasi.

"Apa itu betul?"

"Tidak."

Shikamaru manggut-manggut sebentar, "Mungkin ada baiknya kau ceritakan dari awal?"

Dan Gaara pun menceritakan tentang bagaimana kedua saudaranya memintanya mencari teman kencan, dan bagaimana ia memilih Neji secara acak di tengah kerumunan taman kota. Ia menceritakan tentang kencan pertamanya dengan Neji, dan mengenai bintang-bintang yang dilihatnya bersama Neji. Tak lupa ia ceritakan mengenai petualangan kecil mereka di Hutan Kematian, penerimaan Neji terhadap monster dalam tubuh Gaara, dan acara berburu monster daam hutan yang mereka lakukan bersama seolah bermain-main.

Juga ia ceritakan mengenai bagaimana Shukaku hampir lepas kontrol ketika ia lihat Neji berlumuran darah sepulang misinya, tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Neji, dan tentunya… tentang pertunangan Neji dengan orang lain yang baru diketahuinya belakangan.

Gaara katakan bahwa Neji selama ini tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin menyimpan rasa pada Neji, dan alasan yang sama pulalah yang membuatnya memilih Gaara sebagai teman kencan singkatnya.

Ketika semuanya selesai termuntahkan dari mulut Gaara, Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan raut muka penuh perhitungan.

"Terdengar seperti kisah cinta, bagiku," timpal Shikamaru sejenak kemudian.

"Aku tidak suka padanya," tukas Gaara cepat. "Aku tidak bisa menyukainya."

"Kau telah menghabiskan waktumu selama," Shikamaru melirik jam dinding sekilas, "berjam-jam, membicarakan Neji. Kelihatannya seperti kau telah menghabiskan waktumu berhari-hari memikirkan Neji dan Neji saja. Kurasa kau merasa kesal pada keluarga Neji yang seolah menganggapnya sebagai alat penghasil keturuan semata—seperti binatang ternak saja, kalau aku boleh kasar. Dan kau juga merasa terluka karena Neji hanya menganggapmu orang luar yang bisa dicampakkannya begitu saja."

Gaara terkesiap.

"Pasirmu ada rasa pada Neji. Iblis dalam tubuhmu memiliki asa untuk mengawini, menghabisi, atau membunuh untuk dia."

"…Apa itu yang dinamakan rasa _suka_?"

"Kalaupun bukan, amat sangat mirip," Shikamaru menjawab penuh kehati-hatian. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan terlibat masalah seperti ini. Jadi kurasa, untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, semua ini jelaslah sudah menunjukkan kalau kau suka padanya. Ini semua rasa _cinta_."

"Aku… suka padanya?" terasa tak biasa ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Gaara. Sesuatu dalam perutnya seolah melilit, terusik dengan perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan rangkaian kata biasa.

Pasir dalam gentong labu Gaara bergemuruh, "Aku suka padanya."

Gaara mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Meresapi segala pikiran yang baru saja merasuk dalam dirinya. Berusaha mencari kesalahan atau semacamnya dari pernyataannya barusan itu.

Nihil.

Ia suka pada Neji. Itu kenyataannya.

Ia jatuh cinta, dan ia telah patah hati.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Adakah yang bersedia jadi _**typo-beta**_ buat fic ini? Jujur aja, saya agak malas mengecek ulang untuk EYD, typo, dan semacamnya. *diinjek massa*

Dengan adanya typo-beta, kerjaan saya jadi lebih ringan karena saya tinggal fokus di terjemahan, menyusun kata, dan mengetik.

Yang bersedia, harap ajukan diri lewat kotak review, atau PM juga boleh. :)

Sampai nanti ^^


	8. Act 8

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Dua chapter lagi, dan fic ini pun tamat. :D

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

Gaara tidak menginap di kediaman Naruto malam itu. Naruto memang mengundangnya, beranggapan bahwa menghabiskan sisa malam sendirian saja tidak akan menyenangkan baginya. Namun Gaara menolak tawaran tersebut. Shukaku tertawa mendengarnya, menangkap maksud sindiran yang terkandung dari kata-kata Naruto itu—yang tampaknya luput dari perhatian Gaara.

Walaupun hari sudah gelap dan hujan masih turun cukup deras, Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapannya. Pasirnya keluar dari dalam gentong labunya dan melayang di atas kepalanya memayungi tubuhnya.

Bertentangan dengan pemikiran Naruto, Gaara sejujurnya memang ingin sendirian. Khususnya malam ini. Ada banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya benar, sebetulnya ingin sekali ia menghempaskan segala kerisauan hatinya itu jauh-jauh—ke ujung bumi supaya tak akan pernah ia temukan lagi, kalau bisa. Namun berhubung semua hal itu terus menerus mengusik pikirannya, ia rasa memang sebaiknya ia menyerah saja dan berdiam diri sepanjang malam merenungkan semuanya. Sendirian.

Ia sudah cukup menelan dorongan semangat dari Naruto—yang sebetulnya tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya sama sekali, dan mendengar bagaimana Shikamaru membaca pikirannya, menilainya, mengatakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan padanya.

Jadi inilah _cinta_.

Seperti yang pernah Gaara pikirkan, ia tak menyukai hal ini sama sekali. Ini semua adalah buah yang tumbuh dari ide konyol kedua kakaknya—yang kini malah asyik tidur pulas di kamar penginapan, sementara dirinya gamang.

Kedua saudaranya itu dengan enteng berkata bahwa cinta bisa membuat orang bahagia.

Non-sense besar. Omong kosong.

Fakta yang ada, membuktikan bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Namun ia tidak bahagia. Sama sekali _tidak_.

_"Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu senang,"_ Shukaku angkat bicara dalam keheningan yang hanya ditemani bunyi curahan hujan dan gemuruh guntur.

"Apa berhubungan dengan membunuh satu atau dua orang?"

_"…Kurang-lebih."_

"Tidak tertarik."

Shukaku menghela napas dengan jengkel, _"Yah, paling tidak, cobalah lakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu dengan depresi panjang."_

"Mungkin saja."

Shukaku menggerutu dalam helaan napas beratnya.

Gaara memasuki penginapan, memanggil pasir yang memayunginya kembali ke dalam gentong labunya supaya tidak menarik perhatian penghuni penginapan yang lainnya. Walau sebetulnya hal itu tak jadi soal saat ini, emngingat hari sudah larut sekali—dan lobby penginapan sudah lengang sekali.

Gaara meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

_"Lain kali ketika aku terjebak dalam tubuh anak manusia lagi, akan kupastikan ia memiliki kepribadian yang menarik,"_ Shukaku menyeletuk.

"Mungkin kau akan lebih suka pada Naruto, kalau begitu? Mungkin saja aku dan dia bisa tukaran _Bijuu_," timpal Gaara datar.

Shukaku tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. _"Tega benar,"_ ia mendengus.

"Aku belajar dari guru yang hebat," tandas Gaara mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

Terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, pasir dalam gentong labu yang dipanggulnya berdesir pelan. Merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di dalam kamarnya.

Namun suara desiran itu tidak terkesan mengancam atau tegang. Yang berarti, siapapun yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu bukanlah musuh—atau semacamnya.

Gaara masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Toh itu memang kamarnya.

Yang menyambut kedua pupil mata hijau terangnya adalah sang kakak laki-laki, Kankuro, yang sedikit tersentak dari posisinya terduduk di bingkai jendela pojok ruangan.

"Ah, hai, Gaara," Kankuro memberi salam dengan agak canggung. "Temari dan aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang malam ini, tapi aku rasa kau akan pulang… Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu."

Gaara tak menyahut. Menghampiri lemari pakaian di dinding yang sejajar dengan pintu masuk kamar dan meletakkan gentong labunya di sana dengan tenang.

"Belakangan ini, kita jadi jarang mengobrol. Ya 'kan?" Kankuro mulai lagi. "Bagaimana semuanya? Lancar?"

Kankuro kadang terlihat seperti nyerocos tak tentu arah jika berhadapan dengan adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia mungkin memang seorang shinobi hebat—yang punya banyak pengalaman menempuh bahaya, namun tetap saja ia tak sanggup mengusir rasa gugup berhadapan dengan sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah itu.

"Kita akan pulang ke Suna besok pagi," Gaara menyahut untuk beberapa saat, setelah kesenyapan melingkupi mereka berdua cukup lama.

"Pulang?" Kankuro mengerjapkan matanya. "Secepat ini? Kita masih punya waktu beberapa hari di sini. Temari bilang, ia berpikir bahwa hubunganmu dan Neji semakin bagus saja dan mengarah pada hasil positif?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kita pulang besok."

Kankuro kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya menatap adik bungsunya itu dalam kebisuan.

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tidak."

Kankuro tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Gaara ketika kata penolakan itu ia lontarkan ke udara. Ia tak pernah mengatakan 'Tidak'pada Gaara. Tidak pernah.

Dengan terburu, ia segera menambahkan, "Dengar, Gaara… apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Dalam beberapa hari ini semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Dan ketika sesuatu terjadi—aku tak tahu apapun itu—tiba-tiba kau beranggapan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Berakhir begitu saja? Tidak seperti kau saja, menyerah segampang itu."

"Aku tidak menyerah," tukas Gaara, sedikit tidak senang dengan tuduhan Kankuro.

Ini adalah _pengunduran diri_. Dan pengunduran diri itu masuk dalam salah satu kategori strategi. Berbeda dengan _menyerah_ layaknya seorang pecundang.

…paling tidak, begitulah menurutnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi melanjutkan semua hal ini. Neji tidak menginginkanku."

"Kau menginginkannya?"

"Apa yang kuinginkan tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tentu saja _ada_!" tandas Kankuro. "Itulah poin utama dari semua ini dari awal, bukan? Mencari seseorang yang kau inginkan, yang bisa membuatmu senang."

"Aku sudah menemukan yang kuinginkan. Namun sama sekali tidak membuatku senang," Gaara menimpali dengan sarkastis. "Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

"Hmm," Kankuro mengulum senyum, "sudah kau nyatakan perasaanmu itu pada Neji? Kau sudah bilang kau suka padanya?"

Apakah sebegitu mudahnya isi kepalanya di baca orang? Bagaimana _bisa_ semua orang tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta? Seolah hal itu terpampang dengan jelas di jidatnya saja—sepintas Gaara menggerutu dalam batinnya.

"Belum, dan tidak akan," jawab Gaara sesaat kemudian. "Besok pagi kita pulang ke Suna."

Kankuro tak menyahut.

"Itu perintah."

Menghela napas panjang, Kankuro mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan menggeleng pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kaulah sang Kazekage, dan aku hanyalah kakakmu. Kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besok, jika itu keinginanmu," ia mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa menurutmu aku melarikan diri?"

Kankuro terhenti dalam langkahnya. "Yup."

Jawaban jujur kakak laki-lakinya itu sudah sewajarnya membuat Gaara marah.

Tapi ia tidak marah.

Karena apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang juga ia sadari. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dipungkiri.

Ia melarikan diri.

Gaara terluka, dan insting pertama yang hinggap di benaknya adalah untuk lari pulang ke rumah.

Bersembunyi dan menunggu, hingga rasa sakit itu hilang.

Ia tahu hal itu sangatlah konyol. Bodoh. Rasa sakit tak mungkin lenyap semudah itu.

Tapi…

"…Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kankuro tampak terkejut mendengar ungkapan hati Gaara yang seolah diucapkannya setengah sadar itu.

Dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, Kankuro bertutur sesabar mungkin, "Bicaralah pada Neji besok. Katakan bahwa kau menyukainya. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi."

Gaara tak membuka suaranya.

"Jika kau masih ingin pergi setelah kau lakukan semua itu besok, maka kita akan pergi. Aku maupun Temari tidak akan protes ataupun mengusikmu lagi. Ok?" nada suara Kankuro terdengar seperti sedang membujuk anak-anak saja.

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang, dia akan menyakitimu," Gaara menyahut pelan. Mengulang motto hidupnya yang terus ia percayai selama belasan tahun kehidupannya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menghindari segalanya hanya karena takut terluka, Gaara. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika kau terus begitu. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan. Sampai kapanpun, _tidak_," ada penekanan dalam kata 'tidak' yang diucapkan Kankuro dengan hati-hati itu.

Gaara masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak menyahut.

"_Rasa sakit_ memang tak terhindarkan. Tapi _menderita_ atau _tidak_, kitalah yang memutuskan. Apa kau akan menghadapi rasa sakit itu, atau terus meratapinya seperti orang bodoh. Setiap orang memutuskan."

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja bergulir dari mulut Kankuro itu. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia sangka kata-kata penuh makna seperti itu tersimpan dalam benak kakak laki-lakinya yang serampangan itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi," tanpa menoleh lagi, Kankuro keluar dari kamar tidur Gaara bersamaan dengan bunyi derit daun pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya.

_"…Kurasa anjuran untuk membunuhnya bukan ide yang bagus?"_ Shukaku yang diam saja sedari tadi angkat bicara. Sekilas terasa nada keraguan dalam tuturan katanya.

Gaara tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada sang iblis.

Menghampiri ranjang tidurnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana dan berbaring terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi noda kelabu.

_"Oh, bagus sekali,"_ Shukaku bergumam. _"Lagi-lagi maraton semalaman menghitung jumlah bercak noda di langit-langit kamar. Betu-betul kesukaanku. Dibandingkan pembantaian masal, ini memang kesukaanku,"_ ujarnya dengan nada sarkasme kental.

"Sekali ini saja, bisa kau diam dan biarkan aku berpikir?"

_"Yah, baiklah. Tapi biar kukoreksi. Yang kau maksud dengan 'berpikir' itu adalah menggalau dan emo sepanjang malam. Apa kau pernah dengar dirimu sendiri ketika sedang berpikir? Membosankan sekali,"_ keluh Shukaku.

"Kalau kau mau hiburan, mungkin kita bisa kembali ke tempat Naruto dan membiarkannya mengoceh panjang lebar lagi. Mungkin dia akan mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru dengan _clones_-nya. Mungkin dia akan memperbolehkan kita untuk menonton."

_"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau itu tega padaku?"_

"Sudah."

_"Biar kukatakan lagi. Kau sungguh tega."_

.

* * *

Malam berlalu dengan begitu lambat dan menyiksa. Shukaku sungguhan menelan ancaman Gaara padanya soal akan mendatangi Naruto lagi, terbukti dari sang iblis yang hanya terpekur diam sepanjang malam.

Bahkan ketika dini hari tiba, dan Gaara sudah tidak keberatan dengan cemoohan Shukaku—atau apapun—yang penting bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran kusutnya. Tempurung kepalanya seolah terisi dengan benang kusut tak berujung yang kian waktu kian membelit dan mencekik otaknya hingga terasa mau pecah saja.

Gaara turun ke ruang makan ketika matahari mulai menyembul dari peraduannya, walaupun belum ada satu orang penginapanpun yang berekeliaran di sana—dan tentunya belum ada makan pagi.

Kankuro dan Temari bahkan belum keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

Satu-satunya hal yang tetap menahan Gaara untuk tidak membangunkan kedua saudaranya itu adalah kesadarannya bahwa ia bisa saja lepas kendali dan menyakiti keduanya—ketika ia dalam kondisi mental yang labil seperti ini.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa," Gaara menyela Shukaku yang tampaknya hendak berkata-kata. "Meremukkan tulang kakak-kakakku sama sekali tidak akan menyenangkan."

Shukaku menghela napas kecewa, _"Bagaimana kau tahu aku hendak mengatakannya?"_

"Karena kau _selalu_ berpikir bahwa aku harus membunuh orang."

"Yah, tapi itu 'kan sesuatu yang membuatmu santai, ampuh untuk melepaskan stress," Shukaku kembali berkomentar. "Menghancurkan tubuh manusia hingga jadi gumpalan-gumpalan daging dan tulang kecil-kecil, selalu membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Kau juga begitu, bukan? Kau merasakan kenikmatan ketika membunuh orang—akui itu. Jangan coba mengelak. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan—walau hanya sedikit saja."

"Dan aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan," timpal Gaara. "Kita berdua adalah monster."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Ayolah, kita sama-sama menikmati hari-hari itu, 'kan? Kau dan aku. Dan kau bahkan merasa lebih _hidup_ ketika kau melakukannya, dibandingkan dengan dirimu _saat ini_."

Gaara tak menyanggah. Karena ia tahu itulah kenyataannya. Ia merasa lebih _hidup_, acap kali tangannya dilumuri darah korban-korbannya yang malang.

Tapi…

Ia bukan lagi seorang pembunuh. Ia tidak membunuh lagi. Ia merindukan rasa itu, memang. Tapi bukan pembantaian itu yang ia rindukan, melainkan sensasi yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya saat itu.

Hingga saat ini, hanya satu hal yang hampir dapat mengimbangi sensasi itu.

_"Jika kau berpikir mencumbu Neji bisa membuatmu merasa betul-betul hidup,"_ Shukaku menyeletuk, _"kau harus cari tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan jika melakukan hubungan seks dengannya."_

"Jika kau tidak punya satupun hal berguna untuk dikatakan, kembali ke pojokan dan beri aku ketenangan."

Shukaku menggeram, "Ok, ok. Tsk. Biarpun aku coba membantu, tak pernah ada yang menghargai," gerutunya.

Shukaku kembali jatuh dalam keheningan, sementara Gaara mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Malam tanpa tidur dan stres yang dideritanya kini telah sukses membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Ia harus kembali ke Suna secepatnya. Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya kini.

Gaara berusaha untuk tidur sebentar—walau tentunya tanpa benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya detik demi detik, menit demi menit, hingga jam demi jam, ruang makan penginapan yang cukup lengang itu mulai dipadati pengunjungnya yang lalu lalang.

Hidangan pagi telah tersedia apik di meja panjang di tengah ruangan, menggoda siapapun untuk menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Gaara makan lebih banyak dari yang biasa ia makan, menghindari rasa lapar dalam perjalanan pulang ke Suna nanti.

Ketika semua makanan dalam piringnya telah tersantap habis, ia kembali pada kebosanan. Pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan sudah cukup ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara, dan ia rasa bukan ide yang bagus memanggil pelayan itu kembali.

Temari dan Kankuro muncul di ruang makan beberapa saat kemudian, diikuti oleh pelayan yang sebelumnya melayani pesanan Gaara. Tampaknya sang pelayan sedikit merasa lega—terpancar dari ekspresi wajahnya—ketika melihat bahwa sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah itu kini telah didampingi oleh para 'penjaga'-nya.

Tepat setelah pelayan itu melenggang pergi untuk membawakan pesanan mereka, Temari angkat bicara, "Kankuro bilang, kita akan kembali ke Suna hari ini?"

Gaara tak menimpali.

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apa ada masalah dengan Neji? Apa kalian sedang cekcok? " tanya Temari lagi.

"Kami tidak cekcok," Gaara akhirnya menyahut. "Hanya saja… dia tidak menyukaiku seperti yang kukira. Dan dia akan segera menikah. Itu saja."

"Menikah?" Kankuro memekik kaget. "Kemarin kau tidak bi—"

"Erm… Gaara…?" sebuah suara lembut memotong kalimat Kankuro.

Kankuro, Temari, dan tentu saja Gaara, menoleh pada arah suara itu berasal.

Hinata berdiri di sana. Tampak canggung dan gugup, terlihat seolah ia akan merasa jauh lebih baik jika berada di manapun selain di situ.

"Ya?" Gaara menyahut. Lebih seperti mempersilahkan gadis berparas lembut berambut hitam panjang itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena tampaknya yang bersangkutan seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"A-Apakah… Neji bersama denganmu…?" akhirnya gadis itu kembali membuka suaranya yang patah-patah.

Kontan Gaara tersentak keitka mendengar nama Neji disebut. Dapat ia rasakan pasir dalam gentong labunya terhenti dari gerakannya.

"Tidak," ucapnya kemudian. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

Nada suara yang seolah menahan amarah itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa terancam dan bergidik. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang sebisanya, dan kembali berkata-kata, "…Pa-Para Tetua… ingin bicara dengannya… pagi tadi… T-Tapi… dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Tidak ada… yang melihatnya pergi… Dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya… Ja-Jadi ku-kupikir mungkin dia ada di sini…"

"Dia tidak di sini," Gaara beranjak berdiri.

Hinata tersentak mundur, cemas kalau-kalau ia akan diserang.

"Tapi kurasa aku tahu dimana ia berada. Aku akan mencarinya."

"Ah… M-Mungkin… sebaiknya a-aku ikut…?"

Gaara tak menghiraukannya. Ia melesat menuju pintu keluar penginapan.

Dapat ia dengar ucapan Temari yang menyarankan Hinata supaya kembali saja ke rumahnya dan menunggu Gaara membawa kembali Neji.

Sepertinya Hinata menuruti anjuran Temari itu, terbukti dari tidak dirasakannya keberadaan gadis itu mengekor di belakangnya. Mungkin juga gadis itu malah lega karena tak perlu berlama-lama berurusan dengannya.

.

* * *

Mengecoh para penjaga, tanpa hambatan Gaara melesat memasuki Hutan Kematian untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari-hari belakangan ini. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mungkinkah Neji bersembunyi di hutan ini dari semalam—ketika ia meninggalkan Neji di kediaman Hyuuga?

Namun Gaara menepis semua pikiran itu saat ini. Ia harus fokus mencari Neji—itu prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Ia yakin betul Neji pastilah ada di hutan ini. Dan memang terbukti benar. Baru sepuluh menit menyusuri hutan, ditemukannya bangkai monster raksasa tegeletak di tanah. Monster kaki seribu berukuran dua puluh kaki, dengan kunai tajam yang mengkilat tertancap tepat di kepalanya.

Berikutnya terlihat bangkai-bangkai lainnya, yang berentet menuju satu arah—jauh ke dalam hutan lebat. Tampaknya Neji bahkan tak berniat menyembunyikan keberadaannya di hutan ini sama sekali.

Setelah menyusuri jejak bangkai untuk beberapa waktu, Gaara temukan Neji tengah duduk di atas sebuah pohon besar.

Neji melemparkan pandangan pada Gaara ketika Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya di dahan lebar di samping Neji.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Neji kembali menatap tanah yang terhampar bermeter-meter jauhnya di bawah tempatnya duduk. Seolah ia sedang menunggu sesuatu keluar dari dalam tanah itu.

"Aku tahu kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan terpikir untuk mencariku di sini," Neji berkata pada akhirnya. "Walau sejujurnya aku tak menyangka kau akan datang mencariku."

"Keluargamu menunggumu," sahut Gaara. Tak ada kata-kata lain yang terpikirkan oleh benaknya saat ini.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Neji singkat.

Detik berikutnya bunyi gemerisik rimbunan semak belukar di bawah sana terdengar kencang bergema. Neji secepat kilat meraih kunainya dan melempar kunai itu ke antara semak-semak. Terdengar erangan kesakitan dan bunyi ambruknya tubuh besar di antara semak belukar yang lebat dan menghalangi pandangan itu. Tampaknya monster apapun itu, telah tewas.

"Kau sedang kesal," Gaara berkomentar. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Jujur saja, hal ini membuatnya bingung. Ketika ia pergi tadi malam, Neji sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan apapun kehendak takdir untuk dirinya.

Seharusnya Gaara lah yang kecewa, sedih, dan kesal—dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

Lalu kenapa Neji yang marah kini?

"Siapa yang memintamu mengajakku kencan?" Neji balik bertanya, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Temari dan Kankuro," jawab Gaara. "Mereka pikir jika aku punya pacar, maka aku akan merasa bahagia. Maka aku turuti saja kemauan mereka untuk menjalani…. misi ini. Lalu aku memilihmu secara acak di taman kota, untuk menjadi target dalam _misi_ ini. Tapi aku tidak akan suka padamu—begitu pikiran awalku."

Neji menatap Gaara lekat.

"Tapi kemudian kau memperlihatkanku bintang-bintang, menerima iblis dalam tubuhku, masa lalu burukku, dan… menciumku. Hingga akhirnya kudapati bahwa aku tak dapat menghentikan perasaanku lagi…"

Neji mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah terlarut dalam hening, ia memoleskan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Kau suka padaku?"

Gaara sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia berkata tegas, "Aku suka padamu."

Neji mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan tertawa renyah. Seolah suasana hatinya yang buruk terhempaskan jauh-jauh dalam sekelebat mata.

"Kisah yang benar-benar mirip," kata Neji. "Aku punya kisah yang mirip sekali dengan punyamu."

Gaara mendengarkan tanpa menyahut.

"Ketika kau mengajakku berkencan pertama kalinya, aku sudah menebak bahwa kemungkinan kakak-kakakmu lah yang menyuruhmu. Tapi karena kau telah mengajakku atas kesadaranmu sendiri, aku mulai berpikir—mungkin kumanfaatkan saja situasi itu, untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Kebahagiaan sesaat yang akan selalu kuukir dalam ingatanku, sebelum menjalani pernikahan yang hambar tanpa cinta sama sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan menyukaimu. Dan aku juga tahu benar bahwa kau tidak akan menyukaiku. Kurasa itu cukup adil untuk kita."

Neji menghela napas sejenak, sebelum kembali menuturkan ceritanya.

"Tapi… kemudian kulihat kau begitu… canggung—kaku—di hari pertama kencan kita itu. Kaku, tapi manis dalam caramu sendiri. Kau khawatir ketika aku mengemban misi tempo hari, lalu memberiku hadiah—pasir dalam botol kaca mungil itu—dan membuatku merasa diperhatikan. Kau juga… menciumku duluan. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku sendiri."

Gaara menahan napas, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Kau… suka padaku?"

Neji mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau suka padaku," Gaara berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Terpesona pada tiga deret kata itu, pada debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ketika ia mendengar Neji mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

Dia disukai. Dia dicintai.

Neji suka padanya.

Gaara menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi lembut Neji. Neji melakukan hal yang sama, menelsuri setiap inci dari kulit lembut Gaara yang tak pernah terjamah itu.

Dalam sekejap, Gaara rasakan napasnya seolah terhenti. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa membeku kaku, dan kepalanya seolah berputar-putar. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia rasakan bibirnya memoleskan lengkung senyuman.

Jadi inilah yang dimaksud dengan kebahagiaan?

—Rasanya betul-betul tiada duanya.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Gaara. Hanya sekilas, dan hanya sebuah kecupan sederhana.

Firasat Gaara mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak Neji katakan—sesuatu yang entah mengapa tampaknya akan menyudahi kebahagiaan kecil mereka ini. Takut dengan apapun yang hendak disampaikan oleh Neji, Gaara tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengecap kebahagiaan baru itu biar hanya sejenak lebih lama saja.

Ia tahu Neji masih terbuai oleh aktifitas mereka sebelumnya, ketika pasir dalam gentong Gaara meluncur keluar dan menyelimuti keduanya dalam lenguhan samar. Beralaskan pasir yang terhampar di dahan pohon raksasa itu, Gaara menutup mulut Neji—supaya yang bersangkutan tidak berkata apa-apa—dengan cara yang muncul dalam kepalanya tanpa harus berpikir dua kali; menciumnya.

Mencium Neji rasanya senikmat yang selalu Gaara ingat. Neji sangat hangat, dan Gaara rasakan tubuhnya sendiripun mulai memanas, bersamaan dengan denyut nadi yang semakin cepat dengan irama detak jantung yang kencang.

Tangan Gaara tergapai, meraih _hitai-ate _yang melingkar di kepala Neji. Ia menariknya hingga menguraikan rambut Neji yang cokelat panjang. Rambut Neji jauh lebih halus dari yang Gaara bayangkan.

Memainkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut Neji, Gaara menikmati sensasi lembut di sela jarinya yang bergetar.

Ia senang melihat reaksi yang didapatnya dari Neji. Neji tampak menikmati sentuhannya.

Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, sempurna, dan _benar pada tempatnya_. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Gaara saat ini. Walau sesekali, suatu kesadaran samar mengusiknya—yang segera ia hempaskan jauh-jauh dari kepalanya.

Tidak cukup—pikir Gaara. Semua ini belum cukup. Sentuhan sederhana yang terbatas ini, tidak cukup baginya. Gaara haus akan sentuhan sejak usianya masih dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan.

Ia menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dari ini. Ia membutuhkan Neji lebih dari ini. Ia ingin menyentuh semua yang Neji miliki.

Ia ingin menyatu dengan Neji, hingga ia tak tahu lagi kapan semuanya bermula dan kapan berakhirnya.

Ia ingin seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya mengingat setiap momen ini, dan merasakan semua kebahagiaan ini dalam setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Pada saat ini, seolah semua rasa sakit, kepedihan, dan kesepian yang ia rasakan selama belasan tahun dalam hidupnya, telah menguap lenyap tak berbekas. Hanya dengan kebahagiaan sederhana yang membawa sejuta makna ini…

Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikiran Gaara, bahwa semua hal buruk yang telah dilaluinya di masa silam, akan berujung pada hal macam ini. Pada rasa _cinta_ ini.

Dan baru kali ini ia rasakan dirinya telah _lengkap_.

Namun ketika kesadaran samar semakin terbentuk jelas dalam alam pikiran Gaara, tiba-tiba Neji mundur dan mengambil jarak dengannya—seolah tengah dilanda kebimbangan.

"Gaara…" Neji berujar, dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Ini… perasaan kita ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tetap harus menikah dengan Hanabi. Mungkin secepatnya, jika sampai para tetua tahu bahwa kau menaruh hati padaku."

"Aku tidak peduli," tandas Gaara tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa yang kuinginkan, bukan? Sekarang aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Buat aku merasa _hidup_, Neji."

Neji masih mengunci mulutnya.

"…walau hanya satu kali ini saja."

Neji tersenyum sedikit, menyentuh pipi Gaara, dagunya, hingga ke lehernya. Menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya ketika Gaara sedikit gemetar dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan dari sentuhan itu.

"Ini yang kau mau? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau minta?" Neji kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu," kata Gaara tegas. "Aku mau semua yang kau miliki. Beri aku semuanya—semua hal—yang kau miliki."

Neji tak menimpali lagi, namun cumbuan hangat darinya telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi jawaban.

Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang pasir yang dibentuk dari pasir miliknya. Menarik lengan Neji bersamanya, hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Emosi tak terdefinisi namun menakjubkan, berbaur bersama sensasi yang tak biasa, membuat Gaara seolah sulit bernapas. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah menuntut sesuatu—yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Semilir angin dingin yang mengisi udara hutan lebat itu menerpa kulit tubuhnya yang tersembul dari pakaian merah marunnya yang ditanggalkan Neji. Namun tetap saja, bahkan angin dingin itu sekalipun tak mampu membuat gelora yang menyambangi panas tubuhnya turun.

Menatap tubuh Gaara yang terekspos, Neji tampak merenung untuk beberapa saat. Tak berapa lama, jemarinya mulai menari menelusuri kulit putih pucat milik Gaara—hingga terhenti di collarbone, Gaara rasakan panas tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali saja.

Pasir di bawah tubuh Gaara berdesir, merasakan adanya penggunaan chakra tak jauh darinya.

Menatap Neji lekat, ia lihat kedua pupil mata Neji berpijar, seolah terbakar oleh nyala api di balik tatapan matanya itu. Byakugan telah membuat bola mata Neji berkilat bagaikan permata indah yang diterangi cahaya sang surya yang membias di antara dedaunan..

Ditatap dengan mata itu, Gaara rasakan semua pertahanan dalam dirinya telah ditanggalkan, dan ia merasa betul-betul telanjang di hadapan Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara akhirnya menyerah pada rasa penasarannya dan bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, walaupun ia sudah berusaha meredamnya.

Tangan Neji terjulur dan mengeksplorasi dada Gaara—tanpa menyentuhnya seujung jaripun. Namun dapat Gaara rasakan aliran chakra Neji merayap di tubuhnya, membelai setiap syaraf dalam tubuhnya dengan lembut. Dunia yang terbentuk dari hamparan pasir di bawah tubuhnya seolah lenyap tak bersisa, hanya menyisakan sepotong kesdarannya yang terpaku pada sensasi chakra Neji yang menjalar dan menggoda kulit tubuhnya.

Neji belum menyentuhnya sama sekali, namun ia sudah rasakan dirinya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang terbuai dalam hasrat tiada tara.

Perlahan, ujung jari Neji menyentuh sebuah titik di bawah collarbone. Rasa nikmat menjalar dari titik itu hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya. Gaara ingin sekali mengerang, ingin sekali menjerit, namun ia tak merasa punya banyak napas untuk bersuara sedikitpun.

Sentuhan Neji bergerak semakin ke bawah tubuhnya. Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan sekalipun seperti itu, sudah dapat menghasilkan sensasi bertubi-tubi yang merayap ke seluruh inci tubuhnya.

Tak pernah Gaara rasakan chakra dalam tubuhnya membara sepanas ini. Berlomba-lomba membakarnya dengan gairah yang tak terelakkan.

Kesadaranya mengawang menjadi samar. Pengelihatannya seolah terhalangi oleh jutaan warna yang bercampur adauk dan berputar di sekelilingnya, sementara suara-suara di sekitarnya seolah berubah menjadi dengungan tidak koheren.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu—dan sadari—hanyalah bahwa Neji sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Chakra milik Neji tengah menari bersama miliknya bagaikan dua alat musik yang saling berpadu menghasilkan irama penuh sensasi.

Tangan Gaara terjulur seolah mencari tempat untuk berpegangan, hingga menggapai bahu Neji dan merangkulnya erat.

Walaupun sekarang tak ada lagi kebimbangan dalam diri Gaara untuk menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Neji saat ini juga, sesuatu jauh di sudut kepalanya sayup-sayup terus mengusiknya.

_"…Hentikan…"_

Kedua alis Gaara bertaut dalam separuh kesadarannya yang masih tersisa. Hentikan? Kenapa?

Ia menginginkan Neji. Ia tidak mau Neji berhenti. Apa lagi jika Neji terus menyentuhnya seperti ini—ahhh ya, di sana…

_"…Hentikan…"_ suara memelas itu kembali terngiang. _"Buat ia berhenti…"_

Gaara tahu seharusnya ia dapat menebak pemilik suara samar itu. Namun dengan sentuhan Neji di sekujur tubuhnya, sulit baginya untuk berpikir jernih. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga ia mulai terfokus dan mengenali sosok pemilik suara rendah itu.

"…Shukaku? …Ada apa…?"

_"Buat ia berhenti,"_ ulang sang iblis—masih dengan suara memelasnya yang terdengar kalut dan terengah. _"…Ini terlalu… Aku tidak bisa… Agh, sial!" _sang iblis membuat suara _aneh_ yang mirip seperti jerit kesakitan—atau semacamnya.

Tepat pada saat yang sama, dunia di sekeliling Gaara berubah menjadi seputih salju. Chakra Shukaku bergejolak dalam gelombang tak menentu hingga akhirnya surut perlahan setelah membakar sekujur tubuh Gaara dengan sensasi panasnya.

Pengelihatan Gaara mulai kembali terfokus secara perlahan, bersama dengan segala kelogisannya. Samar Gaara dapat mendengar sang iblis menghembuskan napas panjang dan terengah. Refleks alam bawah sadar—tebak Gaara. Ia tahu benar bahwa sang iblis berekor satu itu tak butuh bernapas.

_"…Mmm…"_ sang iblis melenguh dan merintih dalam keletihan. _"…Bukan cuma kau saja yang tidak pernah disentuh di sini, tahu."_

"..oh. Oh!" Gaara sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa aktifitas yang ia lakukan dengan Neji ini dapat mempengaruhi sang iblis ekor satu.

Shukaku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Gaara rasakan secara fisikal, berdasarkan pengalaman yang sudah-sudah selama belasan tahun ini. Namun Neji memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat aliran charka dalam tubuh makhluk hidup, untuk kemudian menyentuh dan mempengaruhinya dengan sentuhannya. Karena itulah Shukaku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Gaara rasakan. Tak heran sang iblis tampak kacau dan letih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara—walau ia sendiripun tak tahu mengapa ia bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shukaku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Dan kemudian, sayup gendang telinga Gaara menangkap bunyi mendengkur.

Shukaku tertidur.

"Gaara?"

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. Seketika ia sadar bahwa Neji tidak lagi menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ajaib yang membuatnya merasa terbang itu. Alih-alih, kini Neji tengah menatapnya dengan air muka heran campur khawatir.

Menuruti instingnya, Gaara merengkuh pundak Neji dan memeluknya erat. Neji kembali mengusap setiap jengkal tubuh Gaara, walau kini ia tak lagi menggunakan chakra-nya.

Gaara merasakan kepuasan tiada tara dari setiap sentuhan terkecil sekalipun. Otot-otot di tubuhnya masih menegang, dan ia rasakan sekujur tubuhnya masih terbelenggu oleh hasrat yang belum terpuaskan.

Dia tidak akan terus tinggal diam saja dan membiarkan Neji melakukan semuanya sendirian saja.

Butiran-butiran pasir terhempas ke udara, ketika Gaara membalikkan posisinya dengan Neji. Kini Neji terbaring di bawah tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut—atas pergantian posisi itu.

Gaara menatapnya barang sejenak. Ia sama sekali tak punya ide mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya. Semua ini adalah hal baru baginya. Mungkin beberapa sentuhan coba-coba akan membuka jalannya sendiri hingga Neji dapat terpuaskan sama seperti dirinya?

Yang paling utama saat ini, Gaara pikir, mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian terlalu banyak.

Neji menggeliat ketika Gaara menanggalkan pakaiannya, membiarkan Gaara leluasa melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kulit Neji yang seputih susu tampak bersinar lembut di bawah sentuhan Gaara. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke sela leher Neji, mengirup aroma tubuh Neji dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyimpan semuanya dalam memori terdalamnya. Detik berikutnya, ia menggigit pangkal leher Neji dengan lembut.

Tubuh Neji menggeliat nikmat di bawah tubuhnya, dan Gaara tahu bahwa ia sudah benar melakukannya. Permulaan yang bagus.

Apa yang dilakukan Neji sesaat sebelumnya pada dirinya telah membuatnya begitu senang, puas, dan merasakan nikmat tak terhingga—hanya lewat sentuhan sederhananya saja, hingga ia merasa hampir gila oleh nafsu tak tertahankan untuk mendapatkan lebih lagi.

Neji telah membuat Gaara merasa _hidup_. Maka kini saatnya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Neji.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies untuk non-login reviewers:**

**Dark Angel:** Aaa, maap. Saya usahakan update lebih cepet.. ^^;;

** rinko:** Ya, begitulah alurnya. :)

**kobayashi:** Sip, trims dukungan semangatnya ^^

**Micon: **Miiic, ketemu lagi :p

Typo-beta, maksudnya typo-checker. Orang yang meriksa apakah suatu fic ada miss-type alias typo atau nggak. Dan membetulkannya. Energi saya terkuras terus, jadi buat hal macam itu, minta bantuan orang aja.. hehe

Iya, itulah twist-nya. Ternyata dua-duanya dari awal udah berpikir kayak gitu. :O

Soal fic SasuNaru... euh... *lap keringet* Gimana kalau nikmati **"Mind Trap"** aja dulu? Saya baru buat tuh, NaruSasu, angsty. Yang _**'Promise'**_ nanti menyusul. *kabur* *dilemparin kaleng*

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga:** XD


	9. Act 9

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Writer:** Goddess33

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING: **Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Menanggapi review di chapter sebelumnya yang mengharapkan lemon, saya pernah mengatakan ini di Note chapter awal2, **tidak** akan ada lemon. Fic ini diberi rating M atas usulan para reviewer di chapter awal2, karena citrus dalam fic ini sudah cukup dianggap M-rated bagi sebagian orang. Jadi sekali lagi saya katakan, _tidak ada_ lemon. Yang ada cuma citrus. Yah, bukan masalah besar, 'kan? Fic bagus ga dilihat dari ada atau nggaknya lemon, 'kan? ;)

Dan… maap banget buat apdetannya yang super telat. Jangan cemas, chapter depan tamat kok. Dua kali lipat lebih panjang dari chapter ini, jadi saya bakal mulai menyadur dari sekarang biar ga repot. orz

Enjoy~ :)**  
**

* * *

**Sand in Your Shorts**

**

* * *

**

.

Salah satu keuntungan memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan pasir, terbersit di benak Gaara sekitar satu jam kemudian—adalah dapat membuatnya tidak menempel pada tubuh yang basah oleh keringat.

Ia merasa lelah, mengantuk, dan tak bertenaga sama sekali untuk bergerak walau cuma satu inci saja. Entah bagaimana, di sela _aktifitas_ mereka, dia telah berada di bawah Neji lagi, dan merasa bahwa posisi itu lebih nyaman baginya.

Dan kini, ketika kelelahan tiada tara menderanya, hanya pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun untuk tidak pernah jatuh tertidurlah yang membuatnya tetap tahan untuk terjaga. Dengan lembutnya hamparan pasir sebagai alas tubuhnya, dan kehangatan tubuh Neji sebagai selimutnya.

Lain dengan Neji, yang tampak menyerah pada rasa lelah. Kini Neji telah tertidur pulas, bersandar pada dada Gaara. Dan Gaara tak bermaksud untuk membangunkannya sama sekali.

Keluarga Neji masih menunggunya saat ini—dan pastinya dengan sangat tidak sabar. Namun Gaara masih belum sanggup melepaskan Neji untuk mereka.

Ia ingin memiliki Neji sedikit lebih lama. Hanya teruntuk dirinya seorang saja.

Karena ia tahu, detik ketika Neji kembali ke kediaman klan Hyuuga, adalah detik dimana Neji sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Karena itu paling tidak, untuk saat ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Neji sebelum _mengembalikannya_.

"Dari awal juga dia memang bukan milikku…" Gaara bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, ia menggeliat dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Neji. Pasir di bawah tubuhnya ikut bergeser, selembut mungkin hingga tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak Neji.

Gaara menatap Neji dengan seksama. Sama halnya seperti pakaian Neji yang telah ditanggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu, _hitai ate_ milik Neji juga telah dilepaskan dari kepalanya. Menampakkan garis elegan di keningnya—segel kutukannya.

Gaara masih ingat kisah di balik tanda kutukan itu ketika Neji menjelaskannya pada ujian Chuunin pada Naruto—meskipun saat itu Gaara acuh tak acuh mendengarkannya.

Tanda kutukan itu adalah simbol yang menunjukkan _milik siapakah Neji_. Kutukan itu ditanamkan dalam tubuh Neji untuk mengontrolnya.

Jika Neji berkhianat terhadap klan Hyuuga, maka ia akan mati.

_"Kau cukup beruntung keluargamu tidak menanamkan kutukan macam itu di tubuhmu," _Shukaku berkomentar dengan tawa kecil. _"Yah, bukan berarti juga akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, tentunya."_

"Kapan kau terbangun?" alih-alih menimpali ucapan Shukaku, Gaara balas bertanya.

_"Baru saja,"_ Shukaku menggeram. _"Kelihatannya aku telah melewatkan pertunjukan yang menarik?"_

Gaara tak menimpali.

_"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa dia cukup memuaskanmu? Hm… kurasa 'Ya', mengingat ia masih utuh dalam wujudnya saat ini," _Shukaku menyeringai. _"Ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi, bocah. Beri aku perincian mendetail. Setiap sentuhan, setiap erangan, setiap jeritan."_

"Itu bukan urusanmu," tukas Gaara tajam. Walaupun Shukaku mendiami kepalanya, bukan berarti ia punya hak untuk mengetahui kehidupan seksual Gaara, tentunya.

_Shukaku menghela napas kecewa, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat, bocah. Lain kali aku tidak akan semudah itu tersingkir ketika kalian berdua melakukannya lagi."_

"Tidak akan ada 'lain kali'," Gaara menimpali dengan datar. "Ketika ia terjaga, ia akan kembali pada klan Hyuuga dan kita akan pulang ke Suna."

Shukaku terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pada akhirnya ia bertutur dengan perlahan, menegaskan intonasi dalam nada bicaranya, "Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini."

"Kita _harus_," tukas Gaara. "Dia bukan milik kita," terasa sedikit getaran samar dari kata-katanya.

" '_Bukan'_, katamu? Yang benar saja!" Shukaku balas menukas. "Kalian telah bersetubuh, saling menyatukan tubuh dan hati kalian. Aroma tubuhnya melekat di tubuhmu. Pasirmu beraroma seks yang kalian lakukan. Kau bahkan menggigitnya dan _menandainya_."

Gaara melirik pada Neji dari celah bahunya. Memperhatikan sosok Neji yang terbaring di atas dahan lebar.

Bekas gigitan tampak mencolok di kulit putih susu Neji, tepat di bahunya. Gaara hanya ingat bahwa ia menggigit Neji pada momen-momen puncak ketika aktifitas mereka sesaat sebelumnya telah semakin memanas dan mencapai klimaks. Dan Neji tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu sama sekali.

Bekas gigitan itu tidak sampai melukai kulit Neji. Bahkan, semakin dilihat, tanda itu semakin lenyap.

"Tanda sementara. Dalam beberapa waktu juga akan hilang," ujar Gaara seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Shukaku tak menimpali.

"Itulah _dia_ bagiku. Hanya bersifat _sementara_."

Gaara membiarkan jemarinya menyusuri kening Neji dan menyentuh simbol kutukan di sana. Tanda yang terpatri kuat pada Neji itu _bukan_ miliknya. Tanda yang kekal itu _bukan_ miliknya.

Sebuah simbol yang begitu menarik dan indah, tampak begitu elegan dan artistik. Namun entah mengapa Gaara begitu ingin menghapuskan tanda itu dari sana.

Neji merasakan sapuan jemari di keningnya, mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan membuka matanya. Gaara cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya, tidak yakin Neji senang tanda di dahinya itu disentuh orang. Bagaimanapun, tentulah simbol kutukan itu membawa kenangan pahit bagi Neji.

Neji bangkit duduk, menatap Gaara lekat, mencoba mengolah situasi. Setelah sejenak hening dalam diam, ia membuka suaranya, "Aku lebih suka tanda milikmu."

Neji menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh simbol kanji 'Ai' di kening Gaara. Tak sedikitpun Gaara menyentak mundur. Ia membiarkan jemari Neji mengusap tanda di keningnya itu.

Ketika Gaara membubuhi dirinya sendiri dengan tato itu saat ia masih kanak-kanak, ia sangat membenci kanji itu—berserta makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Baginya saat itu, _cinta _bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata dan sensual. Tidak, hingga saat ini ketika ia mengenalnya bersama Neji.

"Shukaku bilang aku harus memberimu tanda."

"Benarkah?" Neji mengulum senyum. "Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Shukaku adalah iblis yang cuma punya hasrat animalistik. Dia pikir menandai sesuatu adalah sesuatu yang wajib; sebagai penanda kepemilikan. Dengan bau tubuhku pada dirimu, tanda yang kuberikan di tubuhmu, akan membuatmu menjadi milikku—semudah itu. Padahal semua ini tidak sesederhana itu."

Neji tak menyahut. Menatap Gaara yang tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi… kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Paling tidak… dapat menjadi penanda bagi semua orang bahwa walau hanya satu kali, walau hanya sekejap saja, kau pernah jadi milikku."

Senyum samar terpoles di wajah Neji, "Jika itu sebuah tawaran darimu," ia bertutur dengan nada lembut namun penuh keseriusan, "aku setuju dengan usul Shukaku."

Neji kembali menyentuh tato kanji Ai di dahi Gaara, merasakan tekstur yang tidak rata. Ini bukanlah tato—melainkan sebuah luka. Bekas luka yang abadi.

"Aku ingin tanda seperti milikmu ini. Untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku pernah jadi milikmu—meskipun hanya satu kali ini. Dan sebagai pembuktian pada keluargaku. Bahwa sekalipun aku tunduk pada mereka, namun kaulah pilihan pertamaku. Satu-satunya yang kupilih dengan hatiku."

"Rasanya akan sakit," Gaara menyahut.

Neji tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mungkin jadi Shinobi jika menahan rasa sakit sedikit saja aku tidak bisa."

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Memanggil sejumput pasir dari hamparan pasirnya yang berserakan di atas dahan raksasa tempat mereka berada kini, ia buat gumpalan kecil dari butiran-butiran pasir itu.

"Pejamkan matamu," ujar Gaara. Ia tak yakin dapat melakukan ini dengan kedua bola mata Neji menatapnya lekat.

Neji menurut, mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Gaara menarik napas, kemudian memerintahkan gumpalan pasirnya untuk menyerang kening Neji.

Neji tak menjerit, tak bersuara, bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun, ketika pasir-pasir panas itu menorehkan luka yang dalam di keningnya. Prosesnya berakhir secepat dimulainya. Gumpalan pasir itu kini jatuh terhempas menjadi butiran-butiran lembut.

Pasir Gaara kini membawa pakaian merah marun Gaara dalam gelombang kecil yang lembut. Gaara meraihnya dan menyobek keliman bajunya itu. Menggunakannya untuk menyeka luka di kening Neji yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kanji Ai itu tampak begitu mencolok dan terang pada wajahnya yang putih pucat. Begitu merah. Terang. Merah darah yang terang, tepat terletak di tempat yang sama dengan milik Gaara.

Tanda itu telah membuat simbol kutukan Neji menjadi samar. Pucat. Hampir tak nampak.

Neji menyentuh dahinya. Menyunggingkan senyum ketika dirasakannya jarinya menyentuh darah kental di sana, "Terima kasih, Gaara."

Belum sempat Gaara menyahut, Neji menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang tertutup rimbunnya pepohonan. Dengan nada menyesal, ia kembali angkat bicara, "Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali tetap berada di sini selamanya denganmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi sekarang, matahari sudah meninggi..."

Gaara tak membantah, "Aku katakan pada Hinata untuk menungguku membawamu pulang. Tapi kurasa mereka sudah mulai mencarimu lagi—kita sudah cukup lama di sini."

Neji menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Suatu gerakan kecil yang tanpa sanggup dielakkan membuat Gaara kembali berhasrat.

Sebelum menelusuri dahan pohon rakasasa yang mereka duduki saat ini untuk mengumpulkan pakaiannya, Neji mencumbu Gaara sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini," Neji berujar pelan. Nyaris tanpa suara di antara deru angin yang menggoyang dedaunan, "aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Gaara tak menimpali. Mengikuti gerakan Neji, bangkit berdiri untuk mengumpulkan pakaiannya sendiri dan mengenakannya kembali dalam keheningan.

Baik Neji maupun Gaara sama-sama kesulitan mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang mereka yang mereka lempar sembarangan ketika melakukan… _aktifitas_ mereka sebelumnya. Namun pada akhirnya keduanya dapat menemukan semua barang milik mereka dan mengenakan pakaian masing-masing beserta atributnya lengkap. Neji mengikat _hitai ate_-nya dan membuat tanda kutukan dan simbol kanji Ai-nya tertutup dari pandangan.

Mereka keluar dari Hutan Kematian dalam diam. Menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan selambat mungkin.

"Neji," Gaara angkat bicara setelah lama terkungkung dalam kesenyapan. Mereka hampir sampai di depan pintu gerbang klan Hyuuga saat ini.

Neji tak menyahut. Ia tahu ini berat. Namun mereka tidak punya pilihan lain…

"Seandainya _ada _pilihan," seolah mendengar suara hati Neji, Gaara kembali berucap. "Seandainya… ada jalan dimana kau tidak perlu menikahi Hanabi. Akankah kau pergi bersamaku ke Suna?"

"Ya," Neji menjawab setelah larut dalam keraguan untuk beberapa detik. "Aku memang akan merindukan tempat ini—Konoha ini. Keluarga semua ada di sini. Teman-temanku. Pembimbingku. Semuanya. Tapi jika aku harus memilih, aku lebih memilih untuk pergi denganmu."

Jawaban Neji itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk membulatkan tekad Gaara.

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengan para tetuamu," ujar Gaara penuh kemantapan.

"Gaara…"

"Kumohon," Gaara bersikeras. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kupikir aku bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau membuatku merasa hidup, sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau kembali tidak memiliki apa-apa dan hanya memeluk kehampaan seperti mayat hidup."

Neji menghela napas, menimpali dengan selembut mungkin, "Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan membawa hal yang baik atau tidak. Jika kau ingin bicara dengan mereka, bicaralah. Kau adalah Kazekage. Mungkin mereka mau mendengar."

_"Dan jika tidak…"_ Shukaku menyeletuk, _"boleh kita bantai mereka semua?"_

Sekeras apapun keinginan Gaara untuk menjawab 'Ya', kewarasannya masih tersisa lebih kuat. "Tidak, Shukaku."

.

* * *

Hinata tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang ketika Neji dan Gaara sampai di sana. Raut wajah gadis lembut itu tampak menunjukkan kelegaan ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah kalian telah kembali," Hinata membuka gerbang dan dengan gestur tubuhnya mengisyaratkan supaya keduanya bergerak cepat dan mengikutinya. "Para Tetua… Suasana hati mereka menjadi sangat buruk ketika Neji tidak kunjung kembali…"

Tak ada seorangpun yang menghadang kedatangan mereka ke dalam kompleks kediaman Klan Hyuuga kali ini. Bahkan boleh dikatakan, orang-orang di sana tampak tergesa-gesa memberi jalan bagi mereka.

Neji tak mengacuhkan mereka. Berjalan tegap dan menatap lurus pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Air mukanya seolah menunjukkan ekspresi seorang shinobi sebelum pergi bertempur.

Dua orang kerabat Neji menyambut mereka di depan pintu ruang rapat klan Hyuuga. "Masuklah. Para Tetua sudah menunggumu dari tadi," salah satunya memerintah Neji—dengan nada yang seolah berkata 'Kemana saja kau?' dengan sinis.

Daun pintu besar terbuka, dan Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Ketika Gaara bermaksud mengekor di belakang Neji, para penjaga tadi menahannya. Gaara menatap kedua manusia kurang ajar itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah. Keduanya tampak salah tingkah, namun tak ada satupun yang bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Mohon maaf dengan sangat, Kazekage-sama… Tapi ini adalah rapat tertutup untuk keluarga Hyuuga saja," salah satu diantara dua penjaga itu memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan para Tetua klan Hyuuga," Gaara menimpali dengan nada yang dingin—menjanjikan rasa sakit bagi mereka yang tidak mematuhinya.

"Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf. Anda dapat berbicara dengan para Tetua ketika rapatnya selesai."

Pasir dalam gentong labu Gaara mendesis marah. Emosi Gaara bergejolak tak menentu. Namun suara Neji menenangkannya, "Kumohon, Gaara. Aku yakin ini tidak akan lama."

Walaupun begitu kuat keinginannya untuk meremas tubuh kedua penjaga itu, Gaara memilih untuk mundur dan kembali ke posisinya semula—setuju untuk menunggu hingga rapatnya selesai. Kedua penjaga di hadapannya menarik napas lega, merasa tenang karena mereka tidak perlu bertarung melawan sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah itu.

Pintu besar yang menuju ruang rapat tertutup dengan suara yang berat. Gaara bersandar pada pilar di luar gedung, menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Tak dapat sedikitpun ia mendengar pembicaraan di dalam. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga menjadi menit-menit dan tanpa terasa satu jam telah berlalu. Sejenak Gaara menyesal karena telah setuju menunggu di luar.

Tepat sesaat sebelum ia menggunakan jurus untuk mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruang rapat, tiba-tiba pintu besar bercat hitam legam itu terbuka perlahan. Menyembulkan sosok Neji dari dalamnya.

Namun sesuatu ada yang salah…

Neji menundukkan kepalanya, berujar tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Gaara, "Maaf Gaara," katanya sembari berjalan melewati Gaara begitu saja. "Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ia sudah hendak menyusul Neji yang kini berjalan menyusuri koridor menjauh dari tempat Gaara mematung, ketika salah satu penjaga menahannya dengan ucapannya, "Para Tetua akan menemui Anda sekarang."

Penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Neji, lekas Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Menolak tawaran para Tetua untuk duduk di kursi busa merah marun yang disediakan untuknya.

Semua Tetua yang ada di sana memiliki kepingan bola mata perak yang berkilat, ciri khas klan mereka—sekaligus kebanggaan mereka. Hampir semua dari mereka adalah pria tua, dengan rambut putih yang panjang. Bola mata putih mereka yang bagaikan batuan alam sepolos susu menatap lekat pada kepingan zamrud Gaara yang balas menatap mereka tak gentar. Gaara mendapat kesan bahwa mungkin saja satu diantara mereka ada yang betul-betul buta.

Diantara semua yang hadir di ruang rapat luas itu, seseorang yang tampak lebih muda dari yang lainnya duduk di kursi yang paling tengah. Tampaknya pria setengah baya itu memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang lainnya yang berada dalam ruangan ini.

Rambut pria setengah baya itu hitam panjang, garis mukanya tegas dan menampakkan wibawa pekat. Mungkin inilah 'paman' yang pernah disinggung Neji. Hiashi—pikirnya.

Di sebelah pria itu, seorang gadis kecil duduk dengan anggun. Tanpa berpikir dua kalipun, Gaara sudah dapat menebak; pastilah itu Hanabi.

"Kazekage-sama," salah satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan. "Adalah suatu kehormatan menyambut Anda di kediaman kami yang sederhana ini. Ada apa gerangan maksud kedatangan Anda kemari?"

Mati-matian Gaara menahan diri. Mencoba bersikap sopan dan santun. Bagaimanapun, problematika diplomatik tentunya tidak akan membuat mereka senang sama sekali. "Para Tetua klan Hyuuga yang terhormat, kedatanganku kemari… untuk mengajukan aliansi antara Suna dengan Konoha. Antara aku dengan Hyuuga Neji. Jika Anda berkenan, kuharap aku bisa membawa Neji bersamaku ke Suna."

Para Tetua hampir tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali. Seolah mereka telah meramalkan hal ini dan telah siap dengan jawaban mereka. Kecurigaan Gaara terbukti, ketika para Tetua itu hanya perlu waktu sejenak untuk menyatakan keputusan mereka.

"Meskipun hal ini adalah sebuah tawaran yang luar biasa, Kazekage-sama, namun sayangnya Neji telah resmi memiliki calon istri. Peresmian pertunangannya baru saja dilakukan tadi. Mohon terima pernyataan maaf kami yang sedalam-dalamnya."

"Neji tidak mau menikah dengannya," tukas Gaara. Membuang jauh-jauh sikap resminya. "Dia ingin bersamaku. Jika kalian memperlakukannya hanya sebagai _alat_ semata…" pasir dalam gentong labu Gaara berdesir kencang, seolah menggenapi ancaman Gaara yang terputus dalam murka.

Tatapan dingin para Tetua menusuk tajam padanya seolah meremehkan, "Kazekage-sama, kami menyambut kunjungan Anda kemari karena menghormati hubungan antara Konoha dengan Suna. Kami mendengarkan permintaan Anda juga semata-mata karena menghargai kedudukan Anda. Tapi di sini bukanlah Suna—bukan tempat kekuasaan Anda. Kami betul-betul menyesal tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan Anda, dan kami harap Anda dapat berlapang dada. Kami yakin Hyuuga Neji sendiri juga ingin Anda menyerah saja."

"Lebih daripada itu," Tetua yang lainnya menambahkan, "kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda bersedia mengambil jarak dengan Neji. Pernikahannya sudah dekat, dan akan jauh lebih baik untuk semuanya jika Anda berhenti menemui Neji."

_"Bunuh mereka,"_ Shukaku berdesis. _"Remas tubuh mereka hingga hancur jadi tulang dan daging tak berbentuk. Buat darah mereka mengalir deras hingga menghias dinding. Hancurkan hidup mereka yang menyedihkan, musnahkan klan mereka. Bantai mereka semua dan bawa pergi Neji dari sini. Berani benar mereka memandang remeh kepadamu."_

Sangat menggiurkan.

Lautan darah yang menggenangi jalannya jauh lebih mudah daripada urusan diplomasi. Begitu mudah untuk menuruti saran Shukaku, dan Gaara memang betul-betul ingin melakukannya. Dia begitu ingin membunuh orang-orang egois yang memuakkan ini. Lebih dari keinginannya membunuh siapapun seumur hidupnya.

Namun mereka adalah kerabat Neji. Dan mereka menggenggam nyawa Neji.

Dengan kesadaran itulah, Gaara meremas genggaman tangannya kuat-kuat dan membungkukkan badan dengan kaku. Undur diri tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

Gaara berjalan menyusuri koridor, bermaksud mencari Neji. Ia tak peduli dengan apapun kata para pria tua bau dupa itu. Ia harus menemui Neji sekarang juga.

Para anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain cepat-cepat menyingkir dari jalan yang hendak dilaluinya. Seolah semua dapat merasakan amarah yang bergolak panas di balik wajah dingin yang sebeku es milik Gaara.

Gaara belum sampai ke kamar tidur Neji, ketika sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara memutar lehernya. Melipat keningnya masam, ketika mendapati pria setengah baya yang sebelumnya berada di ruang rapat bersama para Tetua tadi. Benar sekali. Paman Neji. Sekaligus ayah dari Hanabi—calon istri Neji. Pikiran ini membuat Gaara mual.

"Kazekage-sama… Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Gaara menggeram dalam hati, "Cuma _sebentar_," tandasnya.

Hiashi mengangguk pelan, menghampiri sebuah ruangan di sisi koridor yang hendak dilalui Gaara, dan masuk ke dalam. Gaara mengikutinya, memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Hiashi menutup pintu geser dan mengecek privatisasi tempat yang mereka datangi itu.

"Ada apa?" ujar Gaara tak ingin buang-buang waktu.

"Walaupun aku yakin ide ini begitu menggiurkan," Hiashi angkat bicara, "namun bukan hal yang baik jika Anda berpikir untuk menculik Neji."

Gaara menatap tajam, "Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?"—tentu saja ia memang berniat melakukannya. Namun bukan itu poinnya saat ini.

"Hampir semua peserta rapat berspekulasi demikian," jawab Hiashi tanpa keraguan. "Bahkan Neji sekalipun setengah meyakininya. Tapi bagaimanapun, hal itu tidak akan menghasilkan hal yang baik."

"Kenapa?"

Hiashi menatapnya lekat, dan kalimat penuh ketegasan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Ketika Neji menghadap anggota Dewan Rapat tadi, dia dengan jelas telah mengatakan bahwa ia menolak perjodohan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi ke Suna. Bersamamu. Tentunya bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi keras para Tetua?"

"Bisa kubayangkan," Gaara menjawab datar.

"Singkat kata, jika Neji menghilang saat ini—tepat setelah dengan jelas ia dilarang menemuimu lagi—maka ia akan dianggap sebagai pembangkang. Sebagai pengkhianat. Anda tahu artinya, bukan? Ia akan mati karena dianggap pengkhianat klan," Hiashi menuturkan kata-katanya penuh penekanan. "Neji memiliki kutukan dalam tubuhnya, dia akan mati detik ketika ia dinyatakan sebagai pengkhianat oleh para anggota keluarga utama. Dan pada saat itu terjadi, tak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain melihatnya tewas mengerikan."

"Jangan bertele-tele, kau memintaku untuk meninggalkannya?" Gaara sudah benar-benar lupa sopan santun saat ini. Toh Hiashi pun tampak tidak memperlakukannya sebagai seorang Kazekage lagi.

"Aku tidak berkata demikian."

"Kalau begitu langsung saja katakan apa maumu."

"Baiklah," sekilas Hiashi menyunggingkan senyum, yang langsung lenyap dalam kedipan mata. Nada bicaranya kembali pada formalitas yang membuat Gaara sedikit mengedutkan alis. "Kami, klan Hyuuga… terbiasa terbuai dalam arogansi. Sangat paham betapa kuatnya diri kami. Dan Anda, Kazekage, telah menjadi jinak. Warga lokal mungkin masih menyimpan ketakutan terhadapmu, namun kami berbeda. Kami tahu Anda telah berubah. Anda bukan lagi monster seperti dulu. Para Tetua paham benar akan hal ini, dan oleh karena itulah mereka dapat dengan tegas dan tenang menyatakan bahwa Neji tidak akan diserahkan pada Anda. Tak ada satupun cara lagi sekarang untuk mendapatkan Neji, selain merebutnya paksa—dan malah berakibat pada kematian Neji."

Gaara tak menyahut. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Tapi mungkin Anda bisa… melakukan pertukaran."

Kedua bola mata Gaara melebar.

"Jika Anda memiliki sesuatu—atau seseorang—untuk ditukarkan dengannya," lanjut Hiashi lagi sembari menarik sudut bibirnya.

_Sandera._

Seseorang yang lebih penting dan berharga di mata para Tetua—selain Neji. Seseorang yang tidak dapat dipengaruhi oleh kutukan keluarga mereka.

Misalnya… calon penerus klan Hyuuga.

"Hanabi?"

"Satu bidak catur untuk ditukarkan dengan penerus klan Hyuuga, tentunya bukan masalah besar bagi mereka," alih-alih menanggapi Gaara, Hiashi bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa kau membantuku? Bukankah ini klanmu?"

"Aku telah berhutang banyak hal dalam hidupku untuk Neji," Hiashi menghela napas. "Aku berhutang pada ayah Neji—kakakku—yang telah tewas menggantikan aku. Dia dengan sukarela menyerahkan nyawanya, karena dengan begitu ia berharap untuk dapat bebas dari belenggu yang merantai klan ini. Jika Neji tetap berada di sini, bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat ia akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya—demi mengecap kebebasan. Dan aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan penyesalan mendalam karena telah turut andil dalam jalan gelap yang dipilihnya itu, sama seperti penyesalanku atas kematian Kakak."

Dapat terasa sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih gelap, dari kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Hiashi. Sebuah penyesalan yang kekal.

Gaara tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. Satu-satunya suara dalam ruang lengang itu hanyalah desiran pasir dalam gentong labu yang dipanggulnya.

Setelah larut dalam hening, Gaara angkat bicara, "Aku akan pulang ke Suna sekarang. Ini akan membuat para Tetua itu puas."

Hiashi mengangguk sekilas.

"Katakan pada Neji bahwa aku akan datang lagi untuknya," ujar Gaara lagi. "Dan jangan biarkan ia menikah sebelum aku menjemputnya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

X.X.X

Menyusuri kompleks kediaman Hyuuga dengan langkah terburu, tak sedikitpun Gaara acuhkan pandangan heran tiap orang yang menatapnya sepanjang jalan.

Setelah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga, Gaara segera berlari cepat.

Temari dan Kankuro tampak tengah menunggunya di kamar penginapan ketika ia sampai di sana. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding ketika mendapati raut muka adik bungsu mereka yang menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sebuah seringai lebar terpampang di wajah Gaara.

Seringai yang merupakan pertanda akan datangnya pertumpahan darah yang melimpah ruah dan menggila dalam kebuasan sang adik bungsu.

"Mm… Gaara," Kankuro berhati-hati membuka suaranya. "…Apa kita jadi pulang hari ini?"

"Kita pulang," Gaara memberi keputusan. "Perlu banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan para shinobi berbakat dari seluruh penjuru Suna. Kita butuh pasukan dalam jumlah besar."

"Pasukan?" tanya Temari, terkejut bukan main. "Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan berperang."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**ETA:**

Entah bagaimana, beberapa kata lenyap 'dimakan' FFN. Saya sudah berusaha mengedit kembali, tapi jika tidak berhasil hari ini mungkin nanti saya coba lagi beberapa hari lagi (FFN kasih saya pesan error terus tiap mau publish fic belakangan ini).

Trims buat **_Micon_** yang sudah mengingatkan. ^^


	10. Act 10

**Judul:** Sand in Your Shorts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Original Author:** Goddess33

**Genre:** Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GaaNejiGaa

**WARNING: **Shounen-ai

**NOTE:** Akhirnya, **chapter terakhir**! ^^

Enjoy~

.

_Typo-betaed by **Uchiha Nata-chan**. Thanks a lot, dear. You help me a lot! ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Sand in Your Shorts**

* * *

.

Butuh waktu hingga satu minggu pemantauan keadaan di kediaman klan Hyuuga, hingga pada akhirnya Gaara dapat menjalankan rencananya. Dengan kombinasi sempurna antara jutsu memata-matai dan pengalamannya memasuki kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga sebelumnya, Gaara telah mempelajari baik-baik kondisi kemanan di sana. Termasuk struktur letak bangunan-bangunan di sana dan jadwal keseharian para penghuninya.

Seperti yang diketahui warga Konoha, Gaara dan kedua saudaranya telah kembali ke Suna satu bulan yang lalu, dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi di Konoha hingga saat ini. Gaara tahu bahwa pastilah Naruto bersedia mengundangnya untuk menginap di apartemennya, namun atas pertimbangannya sendiri Gaara memutuskan bahwa tidak membiarkan seorangpun tahu atas keberadaannya di Konoha saat ini adalah yang terbaik.

Bukanlah hal yang enteng untuk dapat berada di sebuah desa ninja. Ia mati-matian melemahkan hawa keberadaannya di Konoha, dan memilih sebuah gudang anggur bawah tanah yang terletak tepat di bawah sebuah toko yang berada di pinggiran Konoha sebagai basis operasinya.

Dalam selang waktu satu minggu pengintaiannya ini, Gaara hanya melihat Neji beberapa kali. Neji menghabiskan banyak waktunya di dalam kamarnya, dan hanya keluar dari sana untuk makan saja. Ia bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun dengan kerabatnya meskipun mereka mencoba untuk menyapa. Yah, bukan berarti juga mereka memang sungguh-sungguh ada niat untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Jelas terlihat kesungguhan mereka yang setengah-setengah acap kali mereka menyapa Neji. Dan dari reaksi yang diberikan Neji, tampaknya hal ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama; mungkin semenjak kepergian Gaara dari Konoha sebelumnya.

Dari semua kerabat Neji, hanya Hinata yang datang mengunjunginya ke kamarnya. Lee dan Tenten datang satu kali juga, seingat Gaara. Namun dari raut muka ketiga orang itu ketika meninggalkan ruangan dapat disimpulkan bahwa apapun percakapan yang terjadi di dalam sana tidak berlangsung seperti harapan mereka.

Sulit bagi Gaara, hanya dapat menatap Neji dari kejauhan. Tanpa berbicara padanya sama sekali, tanpa membiarkan Neji mengetahui bahwa ia ada di sini—dekat dengannya.

Tinggal sebentar lagi. Gaara terus mengulang hal itu dalam hatinya; berjanji pada Neji dan sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

Malam datang menjelang. Tak ada bulan di langit, dan kabut dingin mengapung tebal di udara.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Gaara menyelinap ke dalam kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga lagi malam ini. Pasirnya berkumpul di setiap langkah kakinya, sehingga semakin menipiskan hawa keberadaannya di sini.

Dari hasil pengamatannya seminggu belakangan ini, Gaara tahu benar bahwa ada semacam… perbedaan besar antara tingkat sekuritas dalam kompleks Hyuuga. Para penjaga di bagian barat dinding tinggi yang menjulang di tengah kompleks, mengganti shift mereka sehabis tengah malam. Dan shift penggantinya akan datang hampir satu jam kemudian.

Sempurna.

Rencananya adalah menyelinap, menculik sandera, dan keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, dalam benak Gaara berkali-kali bergaung pertanyaan yang sama. Semua ini adalah _undangan_ dari Hiashi—yang jelas-jelas merupakan pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini dan terlebih lagi ayah dari putri kecil yang hendak diculiknya malam ini. _Apa sebetulnya yang dipikirkan Hiashi?_

Sekalipun Hiashi sendiri adalah pencetus rencana ini, namun bukan berarti Gaara dapat percaya sepenuhnya terhadapnya. Ia tak tahu sampai sejauh mana ia dapat memercayai paman Neji itu. Dan oleh karena itulah, tak sedikitpun ia mengendurkan kewaspadaannya sekarang. Selain itu jika Hyuuga yang lain memergoki Gaara saat ini, ia yakin betul bahwa Hiashi bisa saja lepas tangan dan berkata bahwa ia tak tahu-menahu soal hal ini. 'Kan?

Ketika para penjaga shift pertama akhirnya meninggalkan posisi jaga mereka, Gaara lekas menyelinap ke bagian dalam kompleks. Penyelidikan Gaara sebelumnya telah membawanya pada pengetahuan atas titik-titik persembunyian dan jalur di atap gedung-gedung kompleks Hyuuga, dan inilah yang ia manfaatkan betul sekarang. Untungnya lagi, semakin ke dalam pun ada jeda antara shift penjagaan pertama dan berikutnya—yang merupakan jendela kesempatan besar bagi Gaara. Lagi-lagi ia mampu meloloskan diri dari penjagaan ketat tersebut.

Kamar yang menjadi sasarannya berada di bagian tengah kompleks klan Hyuuga. Perlu mengabiskan lebih banyak waktu dari yang Gaara inginkan. Ia harus secepat mungkin mendapatkan sandera dalam genggamannya dan membawanya keluar, sebelum waktu shift penjagaan berikutnya tiba.

Akhirnya Gaara telah sampai di kamar tidur targetnya. Hanya ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu sosok gadis kecil yang tengah bergelung dalam selimutnya di atas futon dan tertidur lelap.

Gaara telah meninggalkan gentong pasirnya di luar, karena membawa gentong labu raksasa itu melewati lorong-lorong sempit hingga kemari sungguh suatu hal yang merepotkan. Namun pasrinya sendiri mengikutinya, melayang di sekitarnya membentuk riak ombak. Desiran yang diciptakannya teramat samar, hingga tak terdeteksi.

Dengan kemampuannya menyelinap, ditambah pengetahuannya yang cukup mengenai kondisi kompleks Hyuuga ini, Gaara sebetulnya merasa tidak perlu membawa pasirnya segala. Namun ia putuskan untuk membawanya jika terjadi hal-hal yang di luar dugaan. Lebih daripada itu, tugas utama pasrinya nanti adalah menggulung tubuh targetnya dan menjadi alat transporatsi untuk membawanya keluar dari sini. Taregtnya itu memang hanya seorang gadis kecil, namun bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Hyuuga—dan terlatih dalam banyak segi kemampuan khusus klan Hyuuga.

Pasir milik Gaara tengah mendesis perlahan ketika menghampiri sosok gadis yang terbaring di atas futon itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja sang gadis membuka suaranya. Suara yang samar seolah bisikan tenang. Namun tentu saja tak membuat pasir Gaara tenang. Gumpalan pasirnya kini bersiap dalam menghadapi serangan.

"Kazekage-sama?" bisik Hanabi. Ia bangkit duduk dari posisinya berbaring, memutar lehernya dan menatap Gaara langsung. Kedua pecahan mata putihnya memantulkan sinar temaram dalam ruangan, membawa kesan mistis yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Gaara tak menyahut. Bersiap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Aku sudah diberitahu tentang hal ini," Hanabi kembali angkat bicara, masih dengan suaranya yang samar.

"Oleh ayahmu?" pasir milik Gaara mengapung di udara, mendesis dan bersiap untuk melakukan perlawanan jika Hanabi melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Gaara menahan pasirnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, karena sejauh pengamatannya Hanabi tampak bergeming dan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hanabi menghela napas, membuka selimutnya dan kembali berujar setengah berbisik, "Kau datang untuk membawaku pergi, sehingga para Tetua akan memberikan Neji kepadamu. Kemudian dia akan menikah denganmu alih-alih denganku."

Gaara dapat menangkap pertanyaan dalam pernyataan tersebut. "Benar. Begitulah rencananya," jawabnya.

"Baiklah," Hanabi bangkit berdiri, menampakkan sosoknya yang rupa-rupanya telah mengenakan pakaian untuk bepergian di balik selimutnya. Selimutnya tersingkap semakin lebar, menampakkan gulungan kain yang berisi keperluan untuk bepergian.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, aku pakai sepatuku dulu."

Gaara tak menimpali. Sedikit merasa terkejut melihat gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya itu memakai sepatunya cepat-cepat, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya.

"Baiklah. Aku siap," ucap Hanabi sesaat kemudian.

Pasir milik Gaara berputar mengelilingi Hanabi sekali, hingga kemudian kembali ke sisi Gaara dalam putaran yang berdesir. Seolah pasir itu tengah tertawa.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa targetnya akan bersedia diculik dengan senang hati seperti ini.

"Jalur mana yang kau gunakan saat kemari?' Hanabi bertanya.

"Jalur utara."

Hanabi mengangguk, memanggul bawaannya, "Itu bagus. Aku tahu jalan pintas."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah gadis Hyuuga itu dapat dipercaya atau tidak. Ia tampak sungguh-sungguh hendak membantu Gaara. Dan jika tujuannya adalah untuk menjebaknya, seharusnya sudah dilakukannya sejak tadi—mumpung mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah kediaman keluarga utama klan Hyuuga. Selain itu gadis itu juga sudah menduga kedatangan Gaara kemari. Jika ia memang ingin menangkap Gaara, seharusnya ia sudah mempersiapkan perangkap atau semacamnya dari awal.

Maka Gaara sampai pada keputusan untuk memberi gadis itu rasa percayanya—setidaknya hingga mereka keluar dari sini.

Sejumput pasir meletakkan gulungan di atas futon Hanabi, dan kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Jauh lebih mudah ketika meninggalkan kompleks Hyuuga daripada memasukinya. Hanabi betul-betul tahu benar jalan pintas yang ia singgung sebelumnya. Dan dengan kemampuan Byakugan-nya, ia dapat dengan mudah membuat mereka menghindar dari penjaga yang sedang lalu-lalang berpatroli.

_"Kau betul-betul akan mempercayai gadis ini?"_ Shukaku angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. _"Bukan tak mungkin ia malah sedang menggiringmu pada jebakan."_

"Jika demikian, seharusnya sudah ia lakukan dari tadi," balas Gaara datar.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu gerbang klan Hyuuga. Namun tiba-tiba saja pasir Gaara menggeram, merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sana.

Hanabi menatap sosok bayangan yang nyaris luput dari pandangan. "Ayah," ucapnya memberi salam. Saat itulah bayangan gelap itu muncul di bawah cahaya bulan terang, menampakkan sosok Hiashi.

Pasir di sekeliling Gaara menjadi tenang, namun Gaara sendiri tak lantas menjadi lengah total. Ia memang tak melihat penjaga atau anggota klan Hyuuga lainnya di belakang Hiashi, dan tak pula ia lihat Hiashi memegang senjata atau semacamnya. Namun ia tahu benar bahwa klan Hyuuga memang biasa bertarung hampir tanpa senjata—dan mereka sudah mampu mencabut nyawa orang dengan mudah dengan tangan kosong.

_"Ha!"_ Shukaku mendengus. _"Mulai ragu ini jebakan atau bukan, Tuan Muda?" _ejeknya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa memercayai orang lain," timpal Gaara tak acuh.

Hiashi menghampiri Gaara dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilat seperti milik Hanabi. Sepintas Gaara berpikir tentang kemungkinan bahwa semua pupil mata klan Hyuuga memang dapat bersinar seperti itu dalam gelap.

Pasir Gaara membiarkan Hiashi mendekat, namun membuat benteng pertahanan di sekitar Gaara dan Hanabi.

Hiashi tidak mencoba untuk melewatinya, tidak pula ia berusaha untuk menyerang.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi, Kazekage-sama," Hiashi membuka suaranya yang berat dan penuh kewibawaan dengan tenang. "Saya yakin bahwa putri saya akan baik-baik saja di tangan Anda. Bukan begitu?"

"Selama ia menurut," jawab Gaara setengah berbisik. Ia memang tak bermaksud menyakiti sanderanya itu, tentu saja—jika memang tidak perlu.

"Sesuai harapanku," ujar Hiashi. Menoleh pada Hanabi, Hiashi tersenyum, "Baik-baiklah dengan Kazekage-sama. Jangan melawannya ataupun menghalangi jalannya. Jangan pula berseteru dengan anak buahnya."

"Aku akan jadi tahanan teladan," canda Hanabi.

Hiashi mengangguk puas. Melirik pada benteng terakhir klan Hyuuga, Hiashi kembali berujar, "Sebentar lagi para penjaga shift berikutnya akan datang. Aku, tentu saja, tidak melihat apa-apa malam ini. Dan jika kalian ingin hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi para penjaga itu, sebaiknya kalian bergegas."

Meskipun masih banyak hal yang perlu diucapkan, dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin Gaara sampaikan, namun ucapan Hiashi ada benarnya. Mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu lagi.

Gaara dan Hanabi lekas meninggalkan kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lagi.

Pasir Gaara melayang di udara dalam status siaga. Waspada seandainya mereka diikuti. Namun rupanya semuanya berlangsung baik-baik saja, hingga kini mereka telah sampai di jalanan lengang Konoha.

Mereka mampir di gudang anggur tempat persembunyian Gaara sebelumnya, hanya untuk membawa kembali gentong labu raksasanya dan beberapa barang bawaannya dari sana, sebelum kemudian berlari cepat menuju gerbang Konoha.

Meskipun usia Hanabi lebih muda dari Gaara, namun kemampuannya tak dapat diremehkan. Ia dapat mengimbangi Gaara dengan baik.

Mereka terus berpacu menyusuri jalanan lengang di balik bayang-bayang hingga sampai di gerbang kecil yang menuju pedalaman hutan. Petugas yang berjaga di sana menganggukkan kepalanya pada mereka—tentu saja ia bukan penjaga yang asli. Penjaga gerbang yang asli sudah dilumpuhkan oleh orang-orang Gaara sebelumnya, dan kini digantikan oleh boneka milik Kankuro. Selanjutnya boneka yang sama pulalah yang akan membukakan gerbang Konoha bagi tentara Suna esok hari.

Hutan yang disusuri mereka terasa sunyi dan gelap. Kelembaban udara menusuk hidung. Pasir dalam gentong yang dipanggul Gaara berdesir dalam siaga. Tentara Suna telah tersebar di dalam hutan ini dan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dengan baik. Adalah sesuatu hal yang cukup sulit menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka di sini tanpa ketahuan pihak Konoha; untunglah semua ini akan berakhir besok. Esok semuanya akan menyerbu masuk Konoha sesuai instruksi Gaara.

Sebuah lahan lengang menjadi tempat persembunyian utama Gaara. Dan tak sedikitpun ia mengendurkan kecepatannya hingga mencapai tempat itu. Sampai di sana, tak ada api unggun di sana, bahkan hampir tak ada cahaya setitikpun selain sinar bulan yang menerangi gelap malam. Namun dengan inderanya yang telah terlatih dengan baik, dapat Gaara rasakan keberadaan orang-orang di sana di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan rimbun.

Salah satu bayangan gelap itu muncul di antara sinar bulan, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat—yang tak lain adalah Temari.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Temari memulai percakapan, melirik pada Hanabi di sisi Gaara yang tampak tak menunjukkan perlawanan.

"Kita dapat sandera kita," jawab Gaara. "Dia ikut atas kehendaknya sendiri."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Hanabi mendukung ucapan Gaara dengan bersikap sopan terhadap Temari. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk sedikit berguna di sini."

Gaara tidak dapat melihat ekspresi di wajah Temari dengan jelas, namun ia yakin kakak perempuannya itu menyunggingkan senyum setelah terkejut untuk beberapa saat.

"Akan sangat membantu jika Anda bersedia bekerjasama dengan diam dan tetap pada tempat kami menahan Anda," Temari memberi instruksi dengan sesopan mungkin. Tampaknya ia cukup menghargai tawaran bantuan dari Hanabi itu. "Jika kami beruntung, semua ini akan segera selesai, dan Anda bisa kembali pada keluarga Anda. Bergabunglah bersama dua penjaga di sisi lain lahan kemah, di situlah tempat Anda untuk sementara."

Hanabi tak menyahut, menghampiri semak belukar yang ditunjukkan Temari. Byakugan membantunya mendapat pengelihatan yang baik dalam rimbunnya semak dan gelapnya malam. Ia berbicara dengan nada rendah pada penjaga yang ditemuinya di sana.

Temari memperhatikan dengan saksama untuk beberapa saat, hingga ia putuskan semuanya berjalan sesuai instruksinya. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Gaara, ia kembali angkat bicara, "Aku masih belum percaya kita betul-betul akan melakukan ini semua. Yang benar saja. Perang, Gaara? Bukan tak mungkin hal ini akan memengaruhi kedamaian antara Suna dan Konoha."

Gaara tak menimpali.

"Masih belum terlambat untuk mengembalikan gadis Hyuuga itu sekarang," Temari mencoba lagi.

"Apa semua unit sudah menerima instruksiku dengan baik?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," dengus Temari. "Kau… tekadmu sudah bulat untuk semua ini, rupanya," ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan pulang ke Suna membawa Neji. Mereka tidak akan menyerahkan Neji baik-baik, jadi hanya ini satu-satunya cara," tegas Gaara. "Jadi apa semua unit sudah menerima instruksiku dengan baik?" ulangnya tak menerima bantahan apapun.

"Benar, Kazekage-sama, mereka semua sudah mendapat instruksi Anda dan bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing," Temari menyahut dengan sedikit mencibir. "Kau tahu, Gaara. Saat aku dan Kankuro mengusulkan supaya kau mencari teman kencan, hal semacam ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayangan kami."

Gaara mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Pulang saja ke Suna kalau kau tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh. Tidak ada yang memaksamu tetap tinggal."

"Tak ada seorangpun yang memaksa kami untuk datang kemari," Temari menimpali dengan lebih lembut. "Kami datang dengan suka rela. Lagipula, tak akan ada artinya peperangan yang hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang saja, bukan? Dan kami tidak mungkin membiarkan Kazekage kami berjuang sendirian."

"Beristirahatlah," Gaara berseru setelah hanyut dalam hening untuk sejenak. "Besok semuanya akan dimulai."

.

X.X.X

Gaara mulai berpikir bahwa kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak butuh tidur sangat menguntungkan saat ini. Ia dapat berjaga dan awas sepanjang malam. Bagaimanapun misi ini tidak boleh gagal. Dan ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam misi ini.

Berulangkali Gaara berkeliling hutan untuk melihat keadaan unit-unit prajuritnya, juga kembali ia mengecek kondisi sanderanya. Sebetulnya hal ini sungguhlah tidak diperlukan—prajuritnya terlatih dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, juga sanderanya tidur lelap di tendanya. Namun Gaara tak dapat menghentikandirinya dari ketidaktenangan yang menggerogoti dadanya.

_"Santai,"_ Shukaku membuka suaranya. _"Besok kita akan bantai banyak orang. Oh, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan,"_ dapat Gaara bayangkan sang iblis tengah menyeringai saat ini.

"Kita _tidak akan_ membunuh siapapun. Setiap orang di sini sudah kuperingatkan dengan keras mengenai hal ini," Gaara membenarkan. "Mereka akan menyandera penduduk Konoha tanpa terkecuali—tanpa harus ada seorangpun yang kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan Hanabi dan seluruh warga Konoha di tangan kita, para tetua Hyuuga itu tak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi tuntutan kita."

_"Kau sangat imut ketika kau mengatakan hal yang bodoh,"_ Shukaku membalas sengit. _"Shinobi Konoha tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka akan memberikan perlawanan."_

"Orang-orangku akan mematuhi perintahku," Gaara menimpali tak kalah sengit. "Dilarang membunuh siapapun."

Shukaku menghela napas beratnya, _"Yah, terserah. Jika memang tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah, kurasa aku tak akan keberatan untuk tidak berpartisipasi."_

"Kau bicara apa?" Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Besok akan kubiarkan kau bermain."

.

X.X.X

Rencana awal Gaara adalah melakukan penyerbuan cepat ke dalam wilayah Konoha tepat ketika fajar datang. Selain memudahkan masuknya prajurit Gaara, juga mempercepat mereka untuk sampai ke tujuan. Namun setelah dipikir ulang, bukan hanya akan mendapatkan sandera dalam jumlah yang sedikit, pagi hari ketika Konoha lengang akan memudahkan para shinobi Konoha untuk berkumpul dan mengepung anak buah Gaara. Maka diputuskanlah bahwa penyerbuan mereka akan diundur hingga matahari di atas kepala.

Risiko yang ditanggung pihak Gaara saat ini adalah hilangnya Hanabi yang pastinya sudah dicium oleh para anggota klan Hyuuga; juga surat yang Gaara tinggalkan di atas futon Hanabi. Dan bukan tak mungkin mereka sudah mengirim shinobi untuk berpencar mencarinya saat ini.

Instruksi Gaara dalam surat itu sederhana saja. Tidak boleh ada satu anggota klan Hyuuga pun yang meninggalkan kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga, jika masih ingin melihat Hanabi bernyawa. Gaara akan datang pada mereka, jadi yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk dan menunggu.

Gaara sedikit takjub melihat bahwa pihak oposisinya itu menuruti kata-katanya. Bukan hanya tidak ada shinobi Hyuuga yang mengejarnya, bahkan tak nampak satupun shinobi Konoha yang terlihat bersiaga dengan kedatangan mereka.

Mereka mungkin telah mengantisipasi kedatangan Gaara hari ini, tapi tentunya mereka tidak akan berpikir bahwa Gaara membawa tentara shinobi-nya bersamanya.

Gaara menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan mengurung diri dalam kubah pasirnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Gaara membiarkan Shukaku muncul ke permukaan. Dibutuhkan beberapa persiapan dan konsentrasi, jika Gaara ingin tetap memegang kontrol atas Shukaku nanti.

Shukaku telah diberi instruksi mengenai apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya oleh Gaara, dan iblis itu telah mengerti. Tampaknya ia cukup ingin bersenang-senang walau hanya sekedar pura-pura sekalipun.

Kondisi Shukaku yang tidak tenang di dalam tubuh Gaara membuat Gaara sedikit jengkel. Iblis itu tidak sabar untuk segera bermain, dan enggan menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Jika kau tidak bisa tenang," ancam Gaara, "aku bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian. Tanpamu."

_"Yah, bisa saja. Tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya,"_ timpal Shukaku penuh percaya diri. _"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kegembiraanku untuk bisa membuat kerusuhan setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kebosanan. Sangat jarang kau membiarkanku keluar dan membuat kekacauan, ini sungguh bagaikan hadiah Natal bagiku."_

"Bukan berarti kau bisa bebas sekehendak hatimu," Gaara mengingatkan. "Kita tidak akan bertransformasi utuh. Aku ingin para tetua itu tahu bahwa aku tidak menjadi jinak—tidak pernah menjadi jinak."

_"Lebih tepat bila kau katakan 'menjadi waras',"_ ejek Shukaku. _"Tapi, hei, apa aku tidak boleh melakukan kerusakan sedikit saja? Mungkin melukai beberapa orang? Kau tahu, jika kau ingin orang-orang merasa segan denganmu dan iblis bengisnya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang 'jahat'! Paling tidak menginjak bunga-bunga atau meludahi anjing, begitu?"_ Shukaku merengut.

"Baiklah," Gaara sedikit tersenyum. "Kuperbolehkan kau sedikit melakukan kerusakan di sana-sini asal tidak berlebihan."

Gaara membiarkan Shukaku berpikir dan memilah antara mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dirusak, sementara dirinya fokus dalam transformasi.

Sebelum ini Gaara belum pernah mencoba bertansformasi setengah dan membiarkan Shukaku muncul ke permukaan. Ada kemungkinan besar Shukaku malah akan mengambil alih tubuhnya, dan ia hanya punya sedikit kemungkinan untuk sanggup menahannya.

Namun dari firasatnya, Gaara merasa yakin Shukaku bersedia bekerja sama, setidaknya demi membawa Neji ke Suna. Ia rasa Shukaku akan menyangkal jika ia mengatakan hal ini padanya, tapi ia yakin bahwa Shukaku juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada Neji dan ingin pemuda Hyuuga itu ikut bersama Gaara. Yah, seandainya saja firasat Gaara ini tepat, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah bagi Gaara. Seandainya saja.

Dari dalam kubah pasirnya, dapat Gaara tangkap suara-suara anak buahnya yang tengah melakukan persiapan. Mereka memang terlatih sebagai seorang shinobi kualitas unggul, dan mereka tahu benar bahwa ini adalah perang dan bersiap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Mereka bersiaga dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara sekecil mungkin. Namun bagaimanapun cukup sulit meredam suara dari sejumlah orang dalam hutan yang sunyi senyap ini dengan sempurna.

Gaara masih merasa terkejut mendapati orang sebanyak itu bersedia menemaninya dari Suna. Mereka semua datang. Mereka yang sedang tidak ada misi, ataupun yang tidak ada tugas berjaga di Suna. Mereka semua.

Mereka semua datang menyanggupi ajakan Gaara, yang mengatakan bahwa semua ini untuk Neji. Bahkan kini mereka telah menganggap Neji sebagai salah satu dari mereka, yang harus mereka dapatkan hari ini—tak peduli dengan risikonya. Mereka menganggap bahwa ini semua adalah misi untuk mendapatkan kembali seorang rekan yang diculik, dan hendak merebutnya dari teritorial lawan. Pesan Gaara untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah bahkan tak mengendurkan semangat juang mereka.

Gaara memang mengharapkan loyalitas mereka, namun ia tak menyangka mereka akan sebegitu antusiasnya.

_"Kurasa sebagian besar dari mereka hanya ingin melihat pemuda yang telah membuat Kazekage berhati dingin dan haus darah mereka mabuk kepayang,"_ komentar Shukaku menahan tawa. _"Yah, paling tidak, Neji akan mendapat sambutan hangat ketika ia datang ke Suna. Itu juga kalau dia mau, tentunya."_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara. Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan sang iblis ekor satu itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari persiapan transformasi, namun ucapan Shukaku barusan cukup mengusiknya. "Kenapa Neji tidak mau? Dia bilang dia ingin ikut denganku ke Suna."

_"Dia memang berkata demikian. Tapi ingat, saat itu ia tak berpikir adanya pilihan lain. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Hanabi, dan menjadi ayah dari seorang Hyuuga mungil yang jenius kelak. Bukan diculik oleh tentara Suna dan menjadi alasan peperangan antara dua wilayah. Ia mungkin malah akan tidak senang."_

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku," sahut Gaara. "Dia bilang dia akan pergi denganku jika ia bisa memilih."

_"Oh, Gaara,"_ sang iblis bertutur pelan-pelan, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil saja. _"Tidakkah kau belajar juga bahwa manusia itu senang berbohong?"_

"Jika memang demikian, kenapa juga Neji berbohong padaku?"

_"Untuk seks," _Shukaku menjawab penuh percaya diri.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau membenciku dan ingin aku merasa sedih, atau karena kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir bahwa Neji menipuku hanya untuk bersetubuh denganku?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Ah. Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi. Atau aku akan melakukan perang ini tanpamu," gertak Gaara. "Neji mencintaiku. Dia bilang begitu. Dan aku percaya itu."

Shukaku tak menimpali kali ini.

"Tambahan," ucap Gaara lagi. "Kau benar-benar iblis brengsek yang menyebalkan."

"Gaara," suara Temari yang penuh kehati-hatian menyeruak dari arah rimbunnya pepohonan, "semuanya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing dan siap menyerang kapan saja. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan persiapanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan sandera kita?" timpal Gaara.

"Gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja," dapat Gaara bayangkan kakak sulungnya itu menyunggingkan senyum saat ini. "Dia sedang asyik bermain poker dengan para penjaga. Bahkan penjaga kita yang berada dalam bahaya—hampir kehilangan pakaian yang dikenakannya karena kalah berturut-turut melawan putri kecil itu."

"…mereka tahu kalau Hanabi memiliki Byakugan, bukan? Tentu saja dia bisa melihat kartu-kartu milik orang lain."

"Hmmm… Aku lupa menyebutkan hal itu pada para penjaga," Temari bergumam dalam ketertarikan. Tampaknya ia menganggap hal ini lucu.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, namun tak meneruskan pembicaraan. Saat ini ada banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan daripada masalah apakah orang-orang Hyuuga bermain curang dalam bermain kartu. "Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi. Sepuluh menit. Dan kita akan memulai semuanya."

Dapat Gaara dengar Temari beranjak pergi dari posisinya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah siap dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah, Shukaku," Gaara angkat bicara. "Saatnya memberi mereka pertunjukan yang menarik."

"_Tentu saja_," jawab Shukaku dalam seringai lebarnya. "_Iblis bengis yang menggila dan mengamuk membabi buta akan hadir sesaat lagi._"

Pasir dalam gentong labu raksasa yang dipanggul Gaara bereaksi menyambut luapan chakra dalam jumlah besar yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara ketika melakukan transformasi.

Sudah cukup lama dari terakhir kali Gaara melakukannya, namun ia masih dapat mengingat sensasinya. Butiran pasir merayap lembut bersentuhan dengan kulit Gaara. Orang mungkin berpikir transformasi yang dilakukan Gaara adalah membuat pasir-pasirnya melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya—membuat tabir pelindung yang kokoh. Namun pada kenyataannya pasir-pasir itu menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Melebur bersama kulitnya, ototnya, hingga tulangnya. Sebuah perasaan yang aneh, bahkan membuatnya merinding ketika pertama kali melakukannya. Seolah sekujur tubuhnya dihinggapi jutaan butir pasir panas yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan mengambil alih organ-oragn dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan kirinya berubah paling dulu. Ia rasa lebih mudah memulai transformasi ini dari bagian yang paling mudah dikontrol terlebih dahulu. Pergelangan tangan kirinya mengepal kuat merasakan sensasi aliran chakra kuat yang menjalar di sepanjang tangan kirinya hingga ke lengan dan bahunya.

Ekor Icihibi muncul berikutnya. Gaara harus mengakui bahwa ekor itu punya beberapa keuntungan dalam satu dan lain keuntungan baginya, dan Shukaku bangga akan hal ini. Pasir kemerahan merayap di lehernya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya, membentuk topeng pasir yang menampakkan raut kebengisan sang Iblis ekor satu.

Yang paling tidak menyenangkan dari semuanya adalah transformasi bola matanya. Terutama dalam kasus _transformasi sebagian_ seperti ini. Sebelah matanya tetap melihat dunia sebagaimana orang normal melihatnya, namun bola mata yang satunya—yang bertransformasi—akan memproyeksikan dunia hitam-putih yang bagaikan kepingan mozaik tanpa bentuk yang sempurna. Sungguh suatu hal yang terasa menyesatkan.

Kemudian bagian yang paling sulit adalah mempertahankan _transformasi sebagian_ ini dalam kesadaran penuhnya. Hal ini membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Seolah separuh tubuhnya menjadi luar biasa berat dengan pasir yang menumpuk di tubuhnya.

Namun semua ini adalah harga yang pantas dibayarkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Maka Gaara tetap melakukannya.

Setelah sekian menit larut dalam konsentrasi tinggi, semuanya telah siap. Gaara telah sepenuhnya berhasil melakukan _transformasi sebagian_.

Gaara menggenggam tangannya yang kini bercakar tajam, mencoba merasakan kekuatan dahsyat yang dirasakannya mengalir liar dalam tubuhnya. Ia puas dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

Dengan sebuah desisan panjang, separuh bagian pasir yang menaungi tubuhnya dalam bentuk kubah sesaat sebelumnya itu terhempas ke tanah. Membawa masuk sinar matahari yang menyilaukan di sela rimbun pepohonan.

Para pemimpin regu dari tentara Suna bersujud tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini, bersiap menerima perintah dari sang Kazekage.

"Pergilah," Gaara menggeram, dan mereka segera beranjak dari posisi masing-masing tanpa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi.

Hutan yang sebelumnya sunyi senyap itu telah riuh dalam gemuruh, sebagaimana angin yang ditimbulkan dari gerakan cepat para shinobi menggetarkan dedaunan. Gaara menangkap bayangan yang tampak seperti sekelebat warna hitam dari pergerakan para shinobi anak buahnya itu ketika mereka berlari dan melompati pepohonan, dengan ekor matanya. Sedikit dari mereka yang melewati Gaara; karena bagaimanapun ia lah pemimpin Pasukan ini dan ia pula lah yang akan memasuki medan perang lebih dulu dari yang lain.

Terdapat banyak shinobi penjaga Konoha yang tersebar di hutan dan di sekeliling benteng Konoha, namun Gaara mengabaikan mereka semua. Setiap orang yang mencoba melawan dijadikan sandera, sementara yang menyerahkan diri dibiarkan pergi. Bukan masalah Konoha sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka, toh bagaimanapun bukan hal mudah mengumpulkan pasukan shinobi mereka dalam waktu singkat untuk membentuk benteng pertahanan sekarang.

Boneka milik Kankuro membungkukkan badannya ketika Gaara dan beberapa pasukannya tiba di gerbang masuk Konoha, menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Gaara untuk lewat. Gaara terhenti sejenak dan menajamkan pendengarannya, menunggu hingga seluruh sisa pasukannya menyusulnya. Ketika para pasukan itu telah berkumpul semuanya, mereka berhenti di belakang Gaara dalam heningnya. Menunggu perintah Gaara.

Jika Gaara ingin mundur, sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia dapat mengakhiri semua ini, mengembalikan para tahanan, dan kembali ke Suna—kembali membawa kedamaian pada dua desa; Konoha dan Suna.

Tapi bagaimanapun… Neji sedang berada di balik tembok dingin kediaman klan Hyuuga dan menunggunya. Jadi ini bukanlah pilihan sebelah pihak semata.

Gaara memantapkan hatinya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, sebelum mulai mengambil langkah cepat dan berlari memasuki wilayah Konoha. Tepat di belakangnya, pasukannya dengan cepat dan tangkas mengikuti dan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan tak ada niat menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka sama sekali.

Keheningan Konoha berubah menjadi gegap gempita dari sorak sorai pasukan shinobi yang berteriak mengumandangkan perang.

Sahutan gemuruh itu datang dari Konoha. Konoha telah berhasil mengumpulkan shinobi-shinobi mereka dalam menyambut serbuan pasukan Gaara. Beberapa dari pasukan Konoha dapat Gaara kenali sebagai Jounin yang pernah dilihatnya pada kunjungan terakhirnya ke Konoha. Namun tak nampak di antara mereka Jounin yang dirasa sanggup mengancam kekuatan pasukan terlatih miliknya. Terbersit pikiran bahwa kemungkinan para shinobi yang lebih kuat ditempatkan di bagian lebih dalam desa, berjaga-jaga seandainya pasukan Gaara dapat menerobos pertahanan pertama.

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, Konoha betul-betul sudah mengantisipasi serangan Gaara. Namun dengan datangnya Gaara bersama para pasukan elit pilihan yang dimiliki Suna, terbukti dapat menggoyahkan pertahanan Konoha kapan saja jika mereka lengah.

Gaara memperhatikan medan perang untuk sejenak, melayangkan pandangannya pada pertempuran antara shinobi Suna dan Konoha yang tengah berlangsung. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bangga pada pasukannya, karena sebagaimanapun mereka mengerahkan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk melawan pasukan Konoha, anak buah Gaara tak perlu sampai membunuh satupun shinobi Konoha.

Gaya bertarung yang tidak menunjukkan rasa permusuhan berarti dan hawa membunuh ini sedikit banyak membuat pasukan Konoha heran. Dan dalam kebingungan mereka itu, satu per satu shinobi Konoha dijadikan tahanan.

Para tahanan diperintahkan untuk membuang senjata mereka masing-masing dan meletakkan kedua tangan mereka di atas kepala. Dikawal beberapa shinobi Suna, para tahanan dikirim ke belakang barisan pasukan Gaara hingga ke hutan tempat para tahanan Konoha lainnya berada.

Gaara berlari secepat kilat, dan tak butuh banyak waktu bagi anak buahnya untuk menyusulnya sesaat kemudian. Para shinobi Konoha hanya mampu menatap wujud setengah transformasinya tanpa sanggup membawa kaki mereka mendekati sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah itu sedikitpun. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan memberi jalan bagi Gaara—mungkin secara tak sadar dan hanya dibawa insting ketika Gaara menatap mereka dengan dingin. Shukaku tertawa puas dalam euforianya menikmati kilatan rasa takut dari bola mata para shinobi itu.

"Gaara!"

Kunai terbang mendarat cepat tepat di bawah kaki Gaara—meleset hanya sekitar sepuluh inci dari kaki kanannya. Gaara yakin yang barusan itu memang disengaja supaya meleset. Serangan kunai itu lebih seperti bermaksud untuk menarik perhatiannya daripada melukainya. Jika tidak begitu, pastilah pasirnya—yang ahli dalam mendeteksi serangan berbau permusuhan—sudah melindunginya dan membuat benteng pasir di sekelilingnya sebelum kunai itu sampai padanya.

Tampak Naruto melompat menyusuri atap-atap bangunan Konoha untuk mengejarnya, diikuti oleh Shikamaru tak jauh di belakangnya. Amarah bercampur kebingungan tampak jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berseru ketika berhasil menyusul Gaara, menapakkan kakinya dengan gusar di atap genting, berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Apa-apaan _'Invasi Tiba-tiba Tanpa Alasan'_ ini!"

"Minggir dari situ," Gaara memerintah dengan kasar. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

Naruto memang… temannya, kurang-lebih. Bagi Gaara si rambut pirang itu cukup dapat ditolerir.

Namun tampaknya Naruto tak sudi mundur begitu saja. Dan Gaara memang sudah menduganya.

"Kau membawa pasukan Suna kemari dan menyerang Konoha. Apanya yang bukan urusanku!" teriak Naruto masih dalam nada putus asanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak menyangka seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kawan karibnya sendiri datang dan berniat menghancurkan desanya.

"Kami akan segera menarik diri," kali ini Gaara menyahut dengan lebih tenang, mungkin menyadari tatapan Naruto yang penuh emosi keputusasaan karena harus menghadapi _temannya_ sendiri. "Segera setelah klan Hyuuga memberikan apa yang kumau."

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya. "Hyuuga? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji?"

"Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku mendapatkannya," Gaara menggeram. "Neji bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkannya pergi bersamaku. Jadi aku datang untuk mengambilnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku akan dijadikan tahanan, dengan begitu mau tak mau para tetua klan Hyuuga itu harus menyerahkan Neji padaku."

"Jadi…" dahi Naruto terlipat. Sel-sel kelabu dalam kepalanya masih mencerna semua informasi ini. "Kau memulai… perang ini, untuk mendapatkan… Neji? Demi Neji?"

"Benar," Gaara menegaskan. "Supaya aku dapat membawanya bersamaku. Jika ia bersedia."

Naruto dan Shikamaru saling pandang. Setelah beberapa detik larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, keduanya sampai pada pemahaman dan kesepakatan yang sama. Keduanya mengangkat tangan mereka di udara dan berkata dengan seulas senyum, "Oke. Kami menyerah."

"Ini dia 'perang' yang kusuka," celetuk Shikamaru pada Naruto ketika mereka berjalan bersisian melewati para pasukan Suna yang memberi jalan menuju bagian paling belakang pasukan. "Setelah mereka menawan kita, kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar."

"Kurasa kau bakal melakukan hal yang sama sekalipun ini perang sungguhan," timpal Naruto dengan nada canda. "Kau pergi duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa kawannya yang tengah terlibat pertarungan dengan shinobi Suna. "Hei, Sakura! Aku dan Shikamaru akan berpesta di perkemahan Suna. Kau mau ikut? Ajak teman yang lain!"

"Naruto?" Sakura terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada maksudmu?"

"Dengar, singkat kata, klan Hyuuga tidak membiarkan Neji pergi bersama Gaara—padahal ia ingin. Maka Gaara datang membawa beberapa _temannya_ kemari untuk menjemput Neji. Aku dan Shikamaru berniat memberinya dukungan kami melalui penyerahan diri secara sukarela. Mau ikut?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dalam ketidakpercayaan. Namun ia tahu benar sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu, tentulah Naruto tak akan membual dalam kondisi seperti ini padanya. Tertawa kecil, ia berseru, "Oh! Ya, ampun. Begitu rupanya. Aku memang tidak percaya Gaara kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Konoha dengan tidak waras tanpa alasan. Jadi itu alasannya…Benar-benar romantis, walau sedikit 'menakutkan'," ia tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Ino dan mengajaknya juga. Kurasa aku melihatnya di sekitar sini, tadi."

"Ajak yang lain juga!" Naruto berteriak pada punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Tampaknya gadis berparas cantik berambut merah muda itu bersemangat sekali turut serta dalam 'dukungan a la Naruto' ini.

Dari situ, kabar menyebar secepat hembusan angin. Dari mulut ke mulut pesan disampaikan, membuat pasukan Konoha tak percaya pada awalnya, namun menjadi yakin setelah mengingat bahwa cara pasukan Suna melawan mereka tidak tampak sungguh-sungguh sama sekali.

Semakin dalam Gaara menyusuri Konoha, semakin dilihatnya pasukan dari kedua belah pihak menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Pasukan Suna bergegas mengikuti sang pimpinan tanpa hambatan lagi, dan dalam perjalanannya mereka berpapasan dengan pasukan Konoha yang berjalan menuju tempat tahanan lainnya berkumpul.

Gaara mengenali beberapa dari mereka ketika ia melintas cepat. Lee berbicara dengan penuh semangat pada Hinata dan Tenten, melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Guru Naruto, Kakashi, meluncur melewati kerumunan tahanan lainnya dengan mulus, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari buku bersampul hijau yang terbuka di tangannya. Tampaknya para shinobi terbaik Konoha lebih memilih untuk menghindari pertempuran dan menyerahkan diri mereka, digiring oleh shinobi Suna. Sementara sebagian sisanya yang lain yang tak mau ikut bergabung dengan para tahanan di hutan, dengan senang hati memilih untuk undur diri dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_"Seluruh desa bisa jadi milik kita,"_ Shukaku angkat bicara ketika Gaara mulai memasuki jalan utama menuju kediaman klan Hyuuga. _"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mau mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini. Kita dapat memanfaatkan situasi brilian ini."_

"Kita kemari bukan untuk itu," tandas Gaara. "Kita kemari untuk—"

Kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga semakin nampak di kejauhan. Dan dari jarak ini dapat Gaara lihat seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga telah bersiap di depan gerbang kediaman mereka. Ada puluhan shinobi Hyuuga yang tampak, kesemuanya menatap pasukan Gaara yang semakin mendekat dengan pupil mata mereka yang menyorot kaku tanpa bisa ditebak.

Hiashi berdiri di tengah-tengah, bersama para tetua Hyuuga di sisi-sisinya. Sementara air muka para tetua menampakkan keangkuhan dan murka yang dipendam, raut muka Hiashi hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar.

Namun Gaara dapat menangkap sekilas senyum—hanya sekilas mata—dari sudut bibir Hiashi.

Pasukan Suna melambatkan lari mereka ketika mereka hampir tiba di depan kompleks klan Hyuuga, ketika Gaara melakukannya.

Walaupun tak satupun anggota klan Hyuuga tampak bersenjata, namun pasukan Gaara tak mengendurkan kesiagaan mereka. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari klan Hyuuga ketika pasukan Gaara semakin mendekat. Pasir tebal yang membungkus tangan kanan Gaara menderu dan melayang di udara menjadi pusaran kecil. Menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan di sana.

"Kau telah menyandera putriku, sekaligus penerus klan Hyuuga," Hiashi membuka suaranya memecah hening bersama deru pasir. "Kau telah menyandera sebagian besar penduduk Konoha. Kau membawa pasukanmu ke depan pintu kami. Apa yang kau inginkan, wahai Kazekage?"

"Kalian tahu yang kumau," ucapan Gaara lebih mirip seperti geraman biantang buas, namun masih cukup koheren untuk dimengerti semua pendengarnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan. Jika kalian menyerahkannya padaku, tanpa cacat, dan bersumpah atas nama leluhur klan Hyuuga bahwa kalian tidak akan pernah mengusiknya lagi seujung jaripun—dengan memanfaatkan kutukan di tubuhnya, maka aku berjanji akan mengembalikan putrimu, pewaris sah klan Hyuuga, dengan selamat. Juga para tahanan yang lainnya. Aku dan pasukanku akan menarik diri dan kembali ke Suna; dan kita bisa terus menjaga hubungan baik antara Suna dan Konoha."

"Sangat disayangkan kita sampai pada kekacauan ini karena masalah ini," Hiashi kembali berujar dengan tenang dan berkomposur. "Tapi klan Hyuuga telah bersepakat untuk memenuhi tuntutan Anda. Hyuuga Neji akan ditukar dengan Hyuuga Hanabi, bersama dengan sandera Konoha yang lainnya."

Kerumunan anggota klan Hyuuga tiba-tiba menyingkir, memunculkan sosok Neji yang berjalan melewati pintu gerbang klan Hyuuga. Neji telah siap dalam pakaian bepergiannya, dan sebuah tas untuk bepergian terselempang di bahu kanannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di samping pamannya, dan menatap pasukan Suna yang siap menjemputnya.

Tak nampak rasa senang maupun tak senang di wajah Neji ketika pupil mata peraknya bertemu dengan zamrud milik Gaara.

Neji tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan Gaara mulai merasa cemas mengenai hal ini. Mungkin memulai perang demi hal ini bukanlah ide yang bagus, meskipun tak ada yang terluka. Mungkin ucapan Shukaku memang benar, dan Neji tak mau ikut dengan Gaara.

_"Oh, ayolah," _Shukaku mendecak. _"Kau tak pernah percaya pada apapun kata-kataku. Masa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi percaya?"_

Gaara mengembangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat dengan gestur tubuhnya supaya Neji datang padanya. Neji sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan ekspresi yang masih sama sebelumnya—datar. Gaara semakin merasakan kecemasan merasuki dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja seulas senyum samar terpoles di wajah Neji, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Gaara dengan senyum di bibirnya dan datang ke pelukan Gaara.

Untuk beberapa saat ia biarkan Gaara memeluknya erat, sebelum kemudian balas memeluknya. Pasir milik Gaara yang sesaat seblumnya masih mengapung di udara, mendekati Neji dan merayap di kulit Neji, seolah mengekspresikan kerinduannya dengan caranya sendiri. Diikuti dengan pasir-pasir lainnya yang melekat di tubuh Gaara, mulai luluh dan mengitari tubuh Neji sebelum kemudian masuk teratur ke dalam gentong labu raksasa yang dipanggul Gaara.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali," Neji berbisik pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya Gaara yang dapat mendengarnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Yang benar saja, Gaara. Perang?"

"Apa kau marah?" Gaara menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi bergumul di dadanya.

"Lebih pada terkejut bukan main," timpal Neji, membawa kelegaan pada dada Gaara yang terasa terhimpit kecemasan sebelumnya.

Neji mengambil jarak dari Gaara, mundur selangkah dan melepaskan ikatan _hitai-ate_ di kepanya, sebelum kemudian meletakkannya di tanah dengan hati-hati. Gaara menyerahkan _hitai-ate_ berlambang Suna pada Neji, yang lalu memakainya dengan senang hati. Sesaat sebelum mengenakan _hitai-ate_ Suna barusan Neji sempat membalikkan tubuhnya pada para anggota klan Hyuuga di belakangnya, membiarkan mereka melihat tato kanji Ai yang dibubuhi Gaara padanya—yang menyamarkan keberadaan simbol kutukan klan Hyuuga di keningnya.

Sebagian besar anggota klan Hyuuga tak mengubah ekspresi penuh kewaspadaan mereka—bagaimanapun di hadapan mereka kini ada pasukan elit Suna, dan itu bukan situasi yang menyenangkan, sementara sebagian lainnya balas menatap Neji dengan luapan amarah yang ditekan di balik pupil perak mereka.

Juga rasa malu mereka, tebak Neji. Klan Hyuuga tentulah merasakan penghinaan besar karena kejadian ini telah mencoreng harga diri mereka. Bukan hanya karena Gaara telah menculik pewaris klan Hyuuga yang seharusnya berada dalam penjagaan ketat mereka, bukan pula karena pasukan Gaara telah menginvasi hampir seluruh bagian Konoha. Namun yang paling membuat mereka malu adalah bagaimana para shinobi Konoha malah mendukung Gaara dan pasukannya, daripada sebuah klan dari Konoha sendiri.

Gaara sendiri bukan tak memperhitungkan hal ini, dan ia yakin bahwa sekalipun klan Hyuuga tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang mengonfrontasi pihak Gaara, sudahlah tentu mereka akan melepaskan Neji. Melepaskan dalam artian tidak akan menganggap Neji sebagai bagian dari klan mereka lagi.

Neji mungkin tidak akan keberatan, namun Gaara tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun ia tetap ingin Neji bangga pada tanah kelahirannya dan orang sesukunya.

Jadi yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membalikkan meja, dan membuat semuanya jadi lebih terkendali tanpa menimbulkan lebih banyak rasa sakit hati pada klan Hyuuga.

_"Tunjukkan niat baikmu dengan sanjungan terlebih dahulu," _saran Shukaku dengan tiba-tiba. _"Yang begitu itu selalu berhasil."_

"Tak pernah kusangka dalam hidupku seorang iblis bermulut paling kasar di muka bumi sepertimu akan memberi saran macam itu. Kupikir kau cuma tahu bagaimana mencela orang," timpal Gaara datar. "Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa idemu itu akan berhasil?"

_"Yah, bukan berarti aku tidak pandai dalam urusan macam ini. Kau cuma tak tahu saja. Aku memang tak pernah melihat alasan mengapa juga aku harus menyanjungmu," _Shukaku mendecak tak acuh. _"Tapi kurasa aku tak keberatan melakukannya untuk Neji, jika hal ini bisa menjamin hal yang baik kelak."_

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas kerjasama klan Hyuuga yang terhormat dan terpandang dalam memenuhi permintaanku ini," Gaara memulai dengan penuh kesopanan, "kembali kuajukan tawaran aliansi antara Suna dengan klan Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga terkenal sebagai kumpulan para petarung yang tangguh dan pandai, begitu pula aku melihat dan mengaguminya. Aku mengajukan tawaran supaya cabang ketiga klan Hyuuga ditempatkan di Suna, dengan Neji sebagai kepala pimpinannnya. Kemudian jika para tetua yang terhormat juga mengizinkan, aku sendiri akan mengambil nama marga Hyuuga untuk diriku sendiri."

Samar Gaara dapat melihat raut muka penuh keterkejutan pada wajah Neji ketika ia mengucapkan hal barusan. Namun ia tetap fokus menatap para anggota klan Hyuuga dan menunggu jawaban mereka dengan tenang.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis, seolah ia sudah meramalkan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sebagian besar anggota klan Hyuuga berdiskusi dengan berbisik-bisik dan air muka mereka tak sedikitpun menanggalkan rasa terkejut mereka. Setelah beberapa saat tampak beberapa dari mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan bicara lebih tenang.

Hiashi melirik pada para tetua, dan tak satupun dari mereka mengajukan keberatan. Menganggapnya sebagai tanda persetujuan, Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan menatap Gaara dengan lekat, sebelum membuka suaranya yang penuh ketegasan dan berujar lantang, "Tawaran Anda kami terima. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk menyambut Anda dalam keluarga besar kami, Hyuuga Gaara."

.

X.X.X

Para 'tahanan' segera dikembalikan sesaat setelah semuanya selesai dan sampai pada titik kesepakatan antara pihak Gaara dan klan Hyuuga. Hanabi dipulangkan kembali ke rumahnya dengan penuh rasa hormat, dan raut mukanya tampak sangat puas sekali—dengan kemenangan besarnya main poker melawan shinobi Suna.

Sebagian dari para mantan tahanan itu berkumpul di sekeliling Gaara dan Neji, bertanya ini-itu, mengucapkan selamat, dan mendesak mengenai kapan sekiranya hari pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan—juga mengingatkan Gaara supaya mereka diundang.

"Ya ampun, kau dan Gaara," Naruto menepuk pundak Neji, disambut oleh kerutan di dahi sang Hyuuga muda. "Kalau ini adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tak mungkin percaya. Aku selalu berpendapat bahwa kalian berdua adalah golongan orang-orang yang mati sendirian—tanpa pendamping hidup. Kau tahu?"

"Perhatian sekali," timpal Neji dengan nada sarkasme.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, lho. Cuma sekedar pikiran lama saja."

"Aku masih tak percaya kau akan pindah ke Suna," Tenten menghampiri mereka. "Maksudku… aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dan aku sangat mendukungmu untuk hal ini. Tapi kurasa aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Tim kita tak akan pernah sama tanpa adanya kau," ia tersenyum pada Gaara. "Aku sangat bergembira untukmu dan Neji. Aku bersyukur kau tidak memenuhi saranku sebelumnya sama sekali. Maafkan ucapanku sebelumnya, tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak terluka, itu saja. Dan… kuingatkan. Jika kau menyakiti Neji sedikit saja, aku tak akan mengampunimu."

_"Ha! Aku mau lihat kau mencoba, Nona kecil,"_ Shukaku menyahut tajam.

Gaara tak mengacuhkan sang iblis ekor satu, dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Tenten. Detik berikutnya ia dan Neji berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang tanpa terburu. Neji melambaikan tangannya ringan pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka, sementara Gaara lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan.

Banyak orang datang padanya dan memberi ucapan selamat, yang lama-lama membuatnya jenuh juga, walau ia tetap sesopan mungkin berusaha menerima ucapan selamat mereka dengan anggukan pelan dan ucapan terima kasih singkat.

Bagaimanapun, perang telah usai dan ia telah keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Neji telah jadi miliknya, dan ada di tangannya. Kini yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu dan tempat yang hanya ada Neji saja di sisinya. Ia butuh privasi.

Setelah dua puluh menit dihabiskan Neji menangani Lee dan Gai yang melepas kepergiannya dengan tangis haru dan mata berkaca-kaca, Gaara putuskan sekarang saatnya untuk pergi.

Mereka berhenti sejenak ketika melewati kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga lagi, dimana Temari dan Kankuro tengah mengurus segala formalitas mengenai aliansi antara Suna dan klan Hyuuga yang Gaara ajukan. Gaara menolak permintaan Temari untuk turut andil dalam fromalitas ini, dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya urusan berkas-berkas dan lainnya pada kedua saudaranya itu. Ia juga berpesan pada Temari untuk membawa pulang seluruh shinobi Suna setelah urusannya dengan klan Hyuuga selesai. Sementara ia sendiri akan menyusul kemudian bersama Neji.

Gaara dan Neji melewati kerumunan orang dengan gesit, berlari dengan lincah menuju gerbang belakang Konoha melalui jalan-jalan yang tidak ramai. Mereka melewati lahan latihan para shinobi, dan tampak di sana banyak shinobi yang tengah berpesta dalam tawa dan canda dengan kejadian menarik yang baru saja terjadi.

Gaara dan Neji baru dapat menarik napas lega, ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu masuk menuju Hutan Kematian.

Pasir dalam gentong labu Gaara bergemuruh dalam suka cita, sebelum melayang di udara dan berdesir riang melingkupi tubuh keduanya ketika Gaara dan Neji menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas sebuah dahan pohon raksasa. Neji mengusap pasir yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya dengan lembut, seolah sedang mengusap kucing peliharaan yang manis, dan pasir-pasir itu berdesir riang.

"Jadi… Hyuuga Gaara," Neji mencoba memanggil nama Gaara sekarang. "Kurasa aku cukup menyukainya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud bertingkah angkuh dengan meminta hal itu," terang Gaara.

Sebagian kecil dari dirinya—yang sudah terbiasa mengecap kekecewaan pada dunia—merasa bahwa semua ini terlalu manis untuk selesai semudah ini. Ia bahkan berpikir mungkin Neji akan marah padanya; tentang perang itu, tentang kenyataan bahwa ia menjadikan Neji sebagai 'barang' pertukaran dengan Hanabi, tentang menjadikan Neji terikat dalam kontrak menjadi milik Gaara sebagai ketentuan utama aliansi Suna-klan Hyuuga.

Gaara paham benar dalam hatinya bahwa ia tak akan sanggup menerima kebencian Neji padanya. Jika Neji benar-benar membencinya, Gaara tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak," ucap Neji, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Gaara. "Ini semua sudah terjadi. Menyesal sekarangpun tak ada artinya."

"Sudah terlambat bagiku? Atau bagimu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku juga tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil keputusan," tegas Neji. "Bulan lalu kau bertanya padaku, seandainya ada pilihan bagiku untuk pergi bersamamu ke Suna, kujawab bahwa aku akan dengan senang hati memilih hal itu. Dan itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Bersamamu adalah pilihan yang kuambil dan kuputuskan sendiri, bukan karena terpaksa sama sekali," Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya di hamparan pasir milik Gaara. "Kau tidak harus meyakini hal ini saat ini juga. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Suna, dan seiring berjalannya waktu akan kutunjukkan bahwa ucapanku adalah benar. Aku bisa bersabar."

Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya dan ikut berbaring di samping Neji. Melepaskan ikatan rambut Neji dan merasakan helaian lembut rambut panjang Neji yang cokelat gelap. Neji tersenyum, menjulurkan jemarinya pada lengan Gaara dengan sedikit aliran chakra di ujungnya, dan mengelus kulit Gaara perlahan.

Memori Gaara kembali pada saat terakhir kali ia dan Neji berada di hutan ini, juga mengenai cara istimewa Neji membuatnya rileks dengan chakra-nya.

Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan ada waktunya tersendiri. Saat ini yang perlu ia pikirkan hanyalah momen kebersamaannya dengan Neji di tempat kenangan mereka ini. Gaara telah memenangkan pertarungan, dan ia mendapatkan hadiahnya. Maka ia bermaksud menikmatinya.

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Gaara, mengecup lembut bibir Neji yang merah muda dan tipis. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya… tidak pernah memercayai siapapun—apapun. Semua ini adalah hal baru bagiku. Aku hanya belum terbiasa…"

"Kita akan berusaha mengubah pandanganmu itu," Neji tersenyum dalam janji yang diucapkannya. Dan Gaara tahu bahwa Neji pasti akan menepati janjinya.

"Itu nanti," ujar Gaara. "Sekarang… aku hanya ingin kau… membuatku merasa hidup. Seperti tempo hari. Kau mau?"

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa hidup," Neji menjawab tanpa ragu, "jika kau juga membuatku merasa hidup."

Shukaku menarik diri ke sudut terjauh di pikiran Gaara, berusaha tidak membuat perhatian kedua anak muda itu teralih padanya. Akan jadi perjalanan panjang menuju Suna, namun menilik dari betapa intimnya kedua anak manusia itu, ia rasa perjalanan ke Suna kali ini akan sangat menarik. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia bersyukur menjadi seekor iblis.

Walaupun tidak bisa mencabut nyawa siapapun.

.

.

.

**x.X.x OWARI x.X.x**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca **_"Sand in Your Shorts"_** yang masih tetep setia menemani saya sampai chapter terakhir ini. Juga buat **_Uchiha Nata-chan_** & **_Aoi Lawlight_** yang sudah membantu membeta semua typo-error yang lolos dari mata (lelah) saya dalam fic ini. Saya sangat terbantu! *hugs*  
Kemudian buat yang ga bosen2 meneror saya buat apdet (dimanapun dan kapanpun) juga trims banget. YA. Saya butuh dorongan lebih supaya mau bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk berjam-jam di depan komputer untuk mengetik. *nyengir*

Lalu buat para reviewer, yang kadang ga sempet saya reply, maap banget... ^^;;  
Setiap habis beres nyadur satu chapter fic ini, energi dan konsentrasi saya terkuras nyaris habis. Cuman masih fokus buat nyalain modem, buka Mozilla, dan publish. Lekas matiin komputer dan tidur.. orz

_And also thanks a lot to the awesome _**Kat (Goddess33)**_ who let me translate this story on my own style and gave me so much freedom to do this. I enjoyed translating this awesome fic, though it really took me some time to finally finish it. Blame me and my laziness. v.v _

Ok gals, trims lagi dan sampai jumpa lagi! ^^

.

.

**REMINDER:**

Sudahkah kalian berpartisipasi dalam **IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2010**? :)


End file.
